Skin Of Iron (Heart Of Steel)
by Pinky57
Summary: Andrina Helen Marie Stark. Yep, that's right. I'm the daughter of Tony and Virginia "Pepper" Stark. You'd think that being the daughter of a billionaire is easy. Endless presents, parties, dressing up — all that stuff might be fun for a while but then you realize that none of it is for yourself. Everything that you do is for the legacy. [Pairings: Tony/Pepper. Andrina/OC]
1. Skin Of Iron (IM)-1

**_Chapter 1:_**

 _A bet's a bet_

You'd think that being the daughter of a billionaire is easy. Endless presents, parties, dressing up — all that stuff might be fun for a while but then you realize that none of it is for yourself. Even graduating from college with three degrees when you're sixteen is not for you. It's for the _legacy_.

Right now we are in Las Vegas for the Apogee awards. Dad is being recognized and I highly doubt he cares. He doesn't care about much that involves grown up stuff. He likes having fun. I can't exactly dislike him for that, it's made for fun times and good memories, but he's the heir of his father's company.

Yep, my name is Andrina Helen Marie Stark. I am daughter to Tony and Virginia "Pepper" Stark.

I am a certified genius. Robotics, Science and mathematics are obviously my best subjects.

Mom and I are getting ready in our Las Vegas suite. Dad might not be psyched about this idea, but I am. I grew up in the limelight and having to deal with crowds of people, so I don't mind this. I accepted that I'm a part of my father's image a long time ago.

I put Rhodey's call on speakerphone and then throw it onto the bed as I get my dress out.

"I bet you twenty bucks he won't even show. He'll stay in the casino all night," I tell Rhodey as I slip into my sleek black, one-shouldered dress. My brownish-hazel eyes are intensified by the dark, smoky eye makeup that I have on. I usually never have this much makeup on, but I figured since we're in Vegas, I won't be the one to have the most makeup on. I do look intense and older than I usually do.

Am I allowed to admit that?

"Like your Dad would miss out on a chance to be in the spotlight?" Rhodey scoffs. "You're on, Andie. I'll see you there, kiddo."

"See you, Rhodey."

I hear the beep that tells me that he hung up. I look in the floor-length mirror and slightly cringe. The dress is a bit too much for my usual taste. I usually tend to stay in the lighter colors, but I have to branch out sometime. And this dress gives me the perfect shape and I like the slit going up the side of my leg. It goes to just above the knee. Obadiah likes us to dress up anyways. He has been taking care of the company because I honestly think that Dad doesn't want to.

I curl my long chocolate brown hair. I look exactly like my grandma Stark. That's what people tell me, anyway.

I pull the mess of curls into a low side bun and allow some ringlets to fall. If the rest of me looks a bit harsh, a simple hairstyle ought to soften the look. I put on my black strappy heels and go into the living area of our suite.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart," Mom tells me when she sees me.

Mom is looking fierce herself. She has her bangs in a side part and has sexy waves flowing from her head. Her navy blue eyes are fierce under the influence of black liner. She's wearing a one-sleeved blue evening gown. She is so beautiful.

"You ready?" Mom asks me.

"Just one second," I tell her bringing out my phone. I want a picture of her.

"Andie, no!" she tells me playfully. Mom is never one for pictures.

"Yes! Mom, you're beautiful."

She just scoffs and waves her hand in dismissal.

I take her picture just like that. Despite what she says, the camera loves her. The picture is so natural. Mom doesn't have to try. She can rock sweats and T-shirts just as easily as she rocks the suits and dresses.

"Do you now if Dad is there?" I ask her.

"I have no idea. Obadiah just called me and told me that he and Rhodey are waiting on us."

I think I'm going to be twenty bucks richer by the end of the evening.

This might be Vegas, but compared to the rest of the people we've meet, we look like movie stars. We might be some kind of celebrity, but no — just no. We just get courteous nods and mom gets obliviously checked out a couple of times, but other than that, the trip to Ballroom C is uneventful.

We sit at a table with Rhodey and Obadiah. I know two people in this room. I'm underage and expected to mingle. It's a bit hard to do with in my situation. Almost everyone in the room has some kind of alcoholic beverage in front of them.

I can graduate college, but I can't drink. I just now can drive legally.

A short video of Grandpa, Dad and me begins the evening. Why they had to involve me, I don't know, but I'm featured. Mom apparently dug out a bunch of old photos. A lot of the pictures of us I don't even remember. I like the one where I'm sitting on the ground and Dad is working on the car and I have a wrench in my hand, trying to give it to him. I've been around engines and robots for all of my life, but I never got the chance to remember my Grandpa.

After the video, Rhodey gets up to start his speech.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a true patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee award to Mr. Tony Stark."

I look at the empty seat between Mom and myself and just sigh. Mom seems to have the same disappointment in her eyes.

Obadiah gets up, but I put out a hand to stop him.

"I got this," I tell him.

"You sure, kid?" he asks me.

I just nod.

"Okay."

"Accepting for Tony is his daughter, Andrina," Rhodey says to the tune of respectful applause.

I walk up to the stage, getting slightly annoyed with my dress, the way the slit kind of makes it wrap around my leg, but I smile as I walk up the stairs.

 _Cameras are on. Flashes are going off. Smile, Andrina, smile. Look pretty._

"You look beautiful," Rhodey tells me as I reach him on the stage. He gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I accept cash and all major credit cards," I tell him playfully.

He just laughs.

I walk up to the podium where the award is waiting. Being up here is nerve wracking, but not as bad is being a brainy know-it-all ten year-old in high school.

"Dad's worst quality is perhaps is best: he's always working." I hate myself for the lie. Dad's in the Casino right now. I wouldn't consider that working. "But I would find it highly offensive to not credit our engineers, scientists and physicists at Stark Industries for all the hard work that they've done and, of course, a thank you to James Rhodes and Obadiah Stane and the American Military for their loyalty to my father and his company. Thank you very much." People clap and I walk off the stage. I kind of trip but I don't think anyone notices. I walk back to our table and sit down.

"Good job, girl," Obadiah says proudly and a bit surprised, putting his hand on my bare shoulder. It feels extremely awkward.

"Thanks," I reply, trying to bury my uncomfortable-ness.

I see Rhodey move out of the corner of my eye and he gets out his wallet.

"I was joking, Rhodey, you don't actually have to pay me," I tell him, shoving his hand away playfully.

"A bet's a bet," Rhodey responds, handing me a twenty-dollar bill.

 **HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL***

The awards ceremony ends and Mom is talking to various people and I see Rhodey slip out with the Apogee and I follow him. He will be going to find Dad. I am about to walk onto the casino floor when one of the floor managers stops me.

 _Ugh_. My age is really hindering. Like I said before: I can graduate college, but I can't go anywhere without supervision.

"Miss, you can't be in here alone," the manager tells me.

"I'm not here to gamble. I'm here to find my dad," I tell him as pleasantly as possible.

"Who is he? I can have him paged and meet you out here," he tells me.

I scoff. "Yeah. Good luck with that. I'm Andrina Stark."

"My apologies, Miss Stark. I must escort you to your father's craps table."

"Lead the way," I tell him, gesturing to the noisy casino floor. How people stand to be in these places, I don't know. This place would give me nothing but a headache. I take off my annoying shoes and follow the rather short man.

"Hey, baby!" Dad says as we reach him.

"Hey, Dad," I reply. "Hey, Rhodey."

"Hey, Andie. I was just telling your Dad about _your_ speech," Rhodey says to me.

"Nailed it, right? That's my girl," Dad says as he rolls the dice.

"It probably would have been meaningful if you'd given the speech," I tell him. "It'd probably be even more meaningful if you'd received the award yourself."

"Hey! Hey, Andie. Don't be like that. I'm in Vegas and you expect me not to play?"

"I have no comment," I reply. I have a comment all right, but it's one I'm not going to say.

All the women around him look disdained. They look like they forgot he had a kid. Like they have a chance anyway. Dad never steps out on Mom.

One woman, he keeps shrugging off his forearm.

"Hands off the precious, Gollum," I tell her in a menacing voice.

She immediately backs off.

"You missed Mom looking hot," I tell him. I bring my phone out of my clutch and show Dad the picture of Mom.

"Wow!" He does his infamous gulp and eye-bug face. It's quite the funny face.

When I take away my phone, I notice that I have a message. It's from Mom, telling me that it's time to go.

I put my shoes back on.

"Dad, come on. It's time to go," I tell him.

"One more roll and then I'll cash out, 'kay, babe?"

"Dad, come on!"

"Okay! Okay!" he says.

Sometimes I think I'm the one doing the parenting. He cashes his chips and then we leave the floor. It's not always like this between us. Most of what he does it purely for show.

"You look beautiful tonight, sport. So much like Grandma Stark," he tells me as he brings me into a one-armed hug and kisses my temple.

"Thanks, Dad."

"But what's with all the makeup?" Dad asks. "Shouldn't you be playing with dolls or something?"

I just give him a playful eye roll.

"Oh, you!" he tells me as he tries to tickle me.

I run towards Mom who is waiting in the lobby with our private security along with a couple of guys from hotel security.

"Pep, you look stunning," Dad tells Mom with wide eyes.

"Happy has the car out front and everything has been packed and is ready."

We all walk out to hear loud cheers and flashes. We don't get out in time because a girl who reeks of journalist jogs up to us. She talks through the arms of multiple security guards.

"Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair. May I ask you a couple of questions?" she asks.

Dad looks between Mom, who has just got in the car, and me and then replies, "Make it quick."

"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time, what do you say to that?"

"It's ridiculous. I don't paint," Dad replies.

"And what do you say to your other nickname: The Merchant Of Death?" she asks.

"That's not bad. Let me guess, Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually," she replies wittily.

"Well, Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace; I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals," Dad replies.

"All I want is a serious answer," Ms. Everhart tells him.

"Here's serious: My old man had a philosophy. Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."

"That's a great line coming from the guy who sells the sticks."

"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project — a lot of people, including your Professors at Brown call that being a hero."

"Touché." I comment.

"Andrina, how do you feel about all this?" she asks me.

 _I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have really kept my mouth shut. It's too late now, ya big dummy._

"I know exactly what I feel about what _you're_ doing. I can see it in your eyes that you think we might as well be mercenaries profiting from war, either that or you really wanna sleep with my Dad."

Dad just looks at me with a proud smile.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but smartly didn't.

"That's my girl!" Dad says happily as he opens the door and slides into the car. "Happy? Let's roll."


	2. Skin Of Iron-2

**_Chapter 2:_**

 _Gone?_

I wake up in my own bedroom in Malibu. I missed this place. I missed the openness of the windows. I missed my mauve walls and massive walk-in closet.

After the time I've spent away for college, I missed being home.

I walk into the kitchen to find my parents in their pajamas. Dad is sitting at the breakfast bar while Mom is at the stove. I smell the sign of cinnamon rolls.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Dad says jovially. He just greets me with a big grin.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Mom asked me.

"Comatose," I reply.

Dad just laughs. "I'll say. I picked you up and you didn't move."

"I really am proud of you for how you handled yourself at the ceremony," Mom tells me.

"You should have seen her talk to that tabloid, Pep. She was trying to kiss my ass and Andie kicked hers. It was great," Dad says, laughing.

Mom just looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry. You would have done the same if you saw her running up with that smirk and lustful gleam in her eyes," I mock Ms. Everhart by batting my eyelashes.

Mom thinks about it for a second and then nods.

"She was kind of pretty, too," Dad says — sounding kind of disappointed. I pick up the pillow on an empty barstool and toss it at Dad. It hit him in the head. "I was kidding," he tells me.

Who would have known what I started? Mom then takes a pillow and hits Dad with it, too.

"Pep? I was joking. It was supposed to be funny."

Mom laughs sarcastically, but she is having fun.

"Two against one, this isn't fair." Dad grabs a pillow and takes off running. Mom and I each grab a pillow and go looking for him. Mom finds him — I can tell by her shriek. I hear running footsteps throughout the house. I run towards the sound and join the fray. Laughing, we go back into the kitchen. Where the cinnamon rolls smell ready.

Mom's ginormous cinnamon rolls are to die for. They're so gooey, sticky and sweet.

"It's nice having you back in the house," Dad says.

"Is my old man trying to say that he missed me?" I ask him playfully.

"Old?" Dad asks.

"No. Never. Heaven forbid," Mom replies as she tosses me a wink.

"Okay, there might have been a rough night or two," Dad admits.

"I love you too, Daddy!" I tell him as I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whaddya say we go surfing?" Dad asks me. "But wait — I'm too old, remember?"

"Ha! Aren't you funny?"

 **HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL***

When we get back to the house, I'm exhausted. I take the stairs two at a time and go into my bedroom. My dark mauve walls and canopy bed are very inviting to me. Dad will be leaving tomorrow pretty early for a weapons demo in the Middle East.

I wish I had more time with him before he leaves, but it's the life. It's the rootlessness that I've come to know.

"Jarvis, if I'm not awake by zero six hundred tomorrow, wake me."

"Yes, Andrina," Jarvis replies in his robotic voice.

"Thank you."

I run and jump into my bed, smiling as I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning at 6:00, right on the dot.

"Good Morning, Andrina. It's 6:00 AM. The weather in Malibu is 70 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with high tide at 10:52 AM." Jarvis pulls my curtains back and I walk up to my window. I will never get tired of this view — seeing the sunrises and sunsets over the horizon.

I just yawn and stretch.

 _Hmm_. I might go surfing again today. I stay in my PJs, but brush my teeth and hair and then go into the kitchen, and find Mom cooking.

"Morning," Mom greets me.

"Morning. Happy Birthday," I tell her.

Mom smiles. To her, acknowledging the birthday is just as good as a present. Dad buys her whatever she wants anyway.

"Mmm. Smells good. Anything I can do to help?" I ask her.

"I think I got it covered, but thanks."

"No problem. Dad still asleep?" I ask her.

"No, he's down in the shop."

"Oh, okay." I go downstairs and type in my code at Jarvis's pad at the door.

"Hey. Morning, Andie," Dad says.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to the airport?" I ask him.

"It's my plane," he replies. He is working on the hot rod in jeans and a black t-shirt and dark denim, listening to "Institutionalized" by Suicidal Tendencies. Mom then comes down with a tray — Breakfast. She is barefoot and doesn't even shake the glasses of water.

"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low," Jarvis reports.

"Log that," Dad tells him.

"Breakfast is served," Mom reports. "You are supposed to be on an airplane right now," Mom tells Dad.

"Are my girls trying to hassle me out of here?" Dad asks, eating his breakfast.

"No, but your flight was scheduled to leave a half hour ago," Mom retorts in her bossy voice.

"I thought it being my plane and all…that it would just wait for me to get there."

"What about Rhodey?" I ask.

"I mean, doesn't it defeat the purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"

They then talk business and I tune that out, and eat my breakfast. After we are both done, I take the trays and wash the dishes. I hear footsteps and Dad comes back out with his suitcase and in a suit, Mom follows him out.

"Don't you look all fancy schmancy? You're going to a desert, not the Hamptons," I observe.

"This will make them take me seriously," he replies, tugging at his lapel.

"You supply them weapons, Dad. I think they already take you seriously. And besides, I think the JERICHO speaks for itself."

"Good point," he replies with a smug smile.

I go over and hug him.

"Now you be careful over there," I tell him.

"Always," he tells me, kissing my head. "Be good."

"Never," I tell him jokingly.

"I'll see you in a few days. Bye, baby," he tells me as he kisses my head once again.

"Bye, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, Andie."

I unfortunately heard Mom and Dad say their goodbyes last night.

I hear the Audi and what is presumably the Phantom peel out of the driveway. Once Dad and Happy are gone, there is nothing left to do but carry on with the day. This isn't the first time, nor will it be the last that he's gone.

Happy returns in Phantom.

"Is it okay if I go surfing?" I ask Mom.

"I've got to go run errands, so make sure Happy goes with you," she replies.

"Okay." Happy just returned from racing Dad to the airport, and he seems more than happy to go surfing with me.

I go upstairs, change into my bathing suit and put a cover over it. I get my wet suit and grab my beach bag and surfboard and leave with Happy. The sun is beaming down right now, so I put on some sunscreen. I see paparazzi, but pay them no mind. They're everywhere in California. I'm confident in my body and I can actually surf pretty well. I paddle out, and Jarvis was right. The conditions are good, but not excellent.

 **HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL***

It is already three or four in the afternoon when I get back home. Mom has already returned.

"Hey, did you have fun?" she asks me.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day. Have you heard from Dad?"

"He called me a few hours into his flight. He tried to call you, but you didn't have your phone on you."

"Oh."

Too bad I missed his call. I pull out my call to see that Dad has left me a video message.

 _"_ _Well, I see how things are. Your "old man" tries to call you and you don't pick up. Kids just don't have respect anymore. Well, I guess you're busy or something…I hope you're busy being good for your mother. I'll see you when I get back. Toodles."_

The message just makes me smile.

"What do you want for supper tonight?" she asks me.

"Nothing fancy," I reply, putting my surfboard in the closet. After a little bit of discussion, we end up settling on spaghetti and meatballs. I help Mom cook. We always make homemade sauce, so it takes a bit longer to cook and we bake bread. It is a quiet dinner because Dad isn't home. When it's just Mom and I around, there's usually a comfortable silence.

We get done eating around 6:00 and I go upstairs, take a shower and go back downstairs. Mom is channel surfing.

"Nothing good on?" I ask her.

"No, it's all reality TV now. I'm surprised that no one has tried to make a TV show out of our lives."

"They'd probably know better not to ask," I say, laughing.

Mom just smiles.

Finally at 7:00 there is something on: NCIS. We watched that for an hour and then I went upstairs and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and I go downstairs and immediately go to the fridge, but stopped when I see a note on it.

 _Andie, I had to go into the office. If you go anywhere, make sure Happy goes with you. Love you._

I get some milk out of the fridge and my box of cereal of the cabinet. I hear the front door open, and see Happy come into the kitchen.

"Did Mom send you to babysit me?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he replies. Happy's inability to beat around the bush is one of the many things I like about him.

"Well, I went through my regular closet and picked out of stuff that I wanted to donate." I have two closets, one for day-to-day wear and one that would be fit for a queen. My fancy closet is massive. Each dress is assigned a number and is in a digital log. There is a large vanity table, and my shoes are on a wall, each pair having it's own numbered cubicle.

"Alright, I'll let you eat breakfast and change...Did you wanna donate them to goodwill or a church?"

"I think they'll be put to better use at a church, don't you?" I question.

"Probably."

I finish up my cereal and change into a navy blue shirt and a pair of white shorts. I let my hair stay wavy and tie it back in a low ponytail. I put on my white converse. I grab one of the garbage bags that I stuffed with old clothes that don't fit or I just don't wear anymore. It is nothing too incredibly fancy. I bring the bag downstairs and Happy volunteers to get one and I get the remaining one.

"Your car or mine?" Happy asks. My car is a white Toyota FTHS that had 4 seats but goes to 2 in convertible mode. It is an electric/fuel hybrid. STARK 12.

"I'll go pull my car around front." I go downstairs and grab my car keys and pull out of my spot and up the ramp to the front of the house. I pop my trunk and Happy already have two bags in his hands and I grabbed the last one.

"Jarvis, we're going out. Go ahead and lock everything down. I don't think we'll be out too long."

"As you wish, Andrina," he says. Jarvis used to call me ma'am, but I usually reprimanded him for it, but he still does on occasion. He can't help it; it's how he's programmed.

Happy and I get into my car, and it is a beautiful day so I decide to put the top down.

"Which church should we go to?" I ask him. Church is something that I've never done. It's not that I don't believe — it's just something I've never really thought about, really.

"Hmm. The closest one is on 18th and Holmes," Happy replies.

"That's over there by the hospital, isn't it?"

"That'd be correct, ma'am."

I pull out of our driveway and make my way there. It is about a 20-minute trip since we are on the outskirts of town. I pull into the parking and Happy and I grab the bags and make our way into the church. I don't exactly look church-worthy but I still go in. The pastor meets us when we walks in.

"Donations?" he asks me.

"Yes, sir. Just old clothes," I say.

"So nice of you to give to those less fortunate."

"Thank you," I reply. "Where should we put these?" I ask him.

"Right this way." He shows us through the back and we place the bags in a room with a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Thank you for your donation."

"No problem. I just went through my closet."

"Well we appreciate it and I imagine a lot of girls will as well," the older woman replies.

"There will be a service tonight at 6:00 if you're interested. Thank you again for your generosity. Have a wonderful day."

"You, too."

As soon as we breach the doors and walk across the street to the parking lot, there are paparazzi there with video cameras and regular ones.

"Andrina, are you taking over the company?"

"Do you think you'll receive a ransom note?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask the hounds. Don't they realize that they are on holy ground? Do they even care? I don't even know what they are talking about.

"Your father."

"What about him?" I ask them.

"You don't know?"

"Would you stop asking me questions and just tell me what is going on?!" I tell them loudly, interrupting several questions being thrown my way. It takes a lot of strength to not say Hell in that demand, but I remember where I am.

One of them takes out their cell phone and shoves it in my face.

 _"_ _Today, Tony Stark was giving a demonstration of his new missile, and on the way back to the airbase, his convoy was ambushed and Stark was taken. They suspect it was by a radical militia group, but his location is unknown."_

I just let the person take their phone back. I turn my back on them and get out my cell phone. I dial Rhodey's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Is it true? Is he gone?" I ask him before he could get out a 'hello."

"Yes, but believe me, we are going to do anything to get him back. I'm going to stay over here until we get him. Andie, it's going to be —"

I hang up on him. "No!" I scream. "No!"

Happy is right next to me. I am about to collapse, but Happy catches me. It's like I'd just been told he's dead and not missing. Happy just lets me bang on him, it's not I am punching the daylights out of him — they are more like shoving punches. I finally stop and collapse in Happy's arms.

"All right, that's enough, go away," Happy tells the press.

I feel him take the lanyard off my neck that holds my car keys. Happy helps me into the car and as soon as I get in the car, I start shaking with sobs and go absolutely hysterical.

"Andrina. It's okay. Rhodey will do everything in his power to get him back home. And you know your Dad; he's as stubborn as a mule. He'll come back to you."

The questions are: Will he come back alive and in one piece, or come back in a box? Even if he did come back, he is likely to be affected psychologically. Would he still be the Dad I know? We drive home and I see the Tesla Roadster in front of the house— Mom's preferred car.

I run out of the car still crying hysterically and Mom comes out to meet us. She is crying, too.

"Mom!" I cry.

"Andrina!"

I jump up and give her a bear hug. We both hide our faces in the crook of each other's necks.

She pulls back and cradles my face in her hands.

"It's going to be okay. He'll be okay. We'll be okay."

She seems to be trying to make herself believe it, but I certainly don't.


	3. Skin Of Iron-3

**_Chapter 3:_**

 _A World Without Tony Stark_

Happy might be staying with us now, but I still feel alone. Mom has Dad's spot at the company so she's barely here. She pretty much comes home to sleep — if you can call what we do at the end of the night 'sleep.'

I stand on the balcony that hangs over the cliff the house rests on. I look out at the blackness of the ocean and sky. There is very little light out on this cloudy night. The only things I can hear is the crash of water against the rock below and the sound of bugs being zapped by the bug zapper.

Welcome to a world without Tony Stark.

It's much too quiet.

I beg to whatever higher power that he comes back safe and sound. I pray that he's safe or in any relative condition of that word. I want my Daddy home. I haven't been home from college a full month and he's gone. I want him back. I want him here.

I get up and dig through the china cabinet for three, very tall and fat candles. I find three fat white ones that should do the trick. I grab a cookie sheet and a lighter. I set it up next to the front window.

There are paparazzi staked out in front of the house and I see hundreds of flashes. I scoot one of the end tables up to the window and thankfully it is the perfect height. I put the cookie sheet down on and put the candles down on it and light them. I stand in front of them and close my eyes.

"Please let him come home. Please let him come home from that desert."

Mom cried herself to sleep on the sofa. There is no way I can fall asleep right now. I grab the comforter off my parents' bed and put it on top of her.

I turn the TV on and mute it, but turn on closed captioning.

 _"_ _Andrina Stark lights 'hope candles' for missing father. There have been no updates of Stark's whereabouts since the report first came in."_

Then there is a video of me reacting to the news and of me lighting the candles. I stand in front of the window and see a person, not a paparazzi, approach the gate. It is a young girl. She has a giant poster in her hand that reads:

 _Don't give up, Andrina. Our father will bring back yours. Just believe._

Some part of me just wants to go out there and hug that little girl, but I don't. I'm not braving all those news vans that just won't leave. They seem to be here 24/7. Over the weeks of crying, one would think that the well would be dry, but nope, not this well. I'm still crying. I silence my official Twitter account because I know I have millions of notifications. I can't look through them right now. If anything happens, I'll send out one big tweet.

I go downstairs into the sanctuary. This is where Dad and I bonded. This is the place our relationship truly began. Dad never fixed the Hot Rod's compression problem, so I decide that's a good way to waste some time. It'd keep me busy for a short time, but it's something. It's something to keep my mind off of everything.

"Dad, can you pass me the —" I find myself saying.

Apparently it's working, because I forgot that Dad isn't here.

A tear slides its way down my face.

Even though I know what I'm doing and could work around a car in my sleep, I work slowly. After I'm done, I take off my jumpsuit and walk over to the couch. I curl up and fall asleep. I feel myself being lifted up and carried. I smell Happy's aftershave. I feel myself being lowered onto the comfortable, familiar cushion of my bed.

I wake the next morning in the same outfit I was wearing. I wake up and change into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt.

I find Mom in the kitchen.

 **HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL***

It all just seems like some nightmare that I can't wake up from — even though there's nothing more I want than to wake up from it, and the only way that would happen is if Dad comes home. My hope radar fluctuates frequently, but I try to remain in an optimist headspace. It's hard. I find myself shutting down more and more.

It got worse when Mom told me I couldn't go to Gulmira to help the search.

If you can't bring the Stark girl to Gulmira, you bring Gulmira to the Stark girl.

I'm down to 110 pounds. It's hard for me to lose weight since I'm mostly muscle. I barely eat and when I did it was soup and bread. I begin to feel more and numb to the outside world. It's like it didn't exist anymore. It's like Mom and I don't exist anymore. We are not who we once were.

JARVIS is up and running, scanning the satellites for any disturbances. He's checking for anything and everything that could possibly pinpoint dad's location. But knowing the middle-east, if he's not already dead, then he'd probably in some cave.

Weeks go by — nothing. JARVIS has nothing. Rhodey calls us daily to check up on us and to tells us where they are with the search: which is nowhere. We've been reached out to for dozens of programs and magazines for the exclusive, but Mom and I have rejected each and every offer. Our grief is our grief and is not for the world to see. The only bit I've given any reporter is that "Until I see a body, I know in my heart that he's alive."

The magazines have accused me of going to therapists, taking medications, anorexia, and all sorts of awful things.

Another day filled with tagging along paparazzi went like this:

 _"_ _Have you sought professional help for your eating disorder?" one of them asks me._

 _"_ _I'm not anorexic. I'm depressed, okay? My dad is gone and I'm not happy. Is that so freaking bad?" I snap back._

 _Silence._

 _"_ _No? Then back off," I reply._

It's not much longer when I've had enough. I tell my people to confirm my appearance when Oprah called. She's not one to take this matter gently. I'm going to put an end to all the tabloids. Oprah will have the exclusive and no one else.

 **HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL***

I fly with Happy to Chicago on our private jet and I am escorted by four additional security officers to Oprah's studio. The hair and make up team wants to have a go at me, but I wave them off. NO makeup for me and I let my hair stay down and wavy. There is no way in Hell that I'm glorifying this.

" _Our guest today has courageously agreed to come here today and speak on the record for the first time. Please welcome, Andrina Stark."_

The crowd erupts in applause and I walk onto the stage.

 _"_ _I am quite surprised that you agreed to come talk to me,"_ she says after I sit down. I am wearing my white shorts, converse and Dad's black Sabbath T-shirt. I tucked it into my shorts and put on a leather belt.

"I didn't want to treat this lightly. The tabloids are biting at the bit and this will be the only interview I do. I didn't want to make a spectacle out of it. I think that gussying up would have been disrespectful and would objectify the situation. It was because of you that I agreed to do it."

 _"_ _I know it must have taken a lot of strength to come."_

I just nod. "Hopefully my Dad is keeping the same strength." I feel my eyes tear up.

 _"_ _What did you think when people starting coming to your house and were leaving messages?"_ she asks me.

"I will never forget this, on that first night there was a little girl who held a sign saying 'don't give up, Andrina. Our father will bring back yours. Just believe.' I will never forget that. Whoever that was, thank you. It's just unexplainable."

 _"_ _I remember seeing you react on the news, what's the first thing that ran through your head?"_

"I didn't know whether to believe those people or not. I remember calling Rhodey then everything after that is a blank." I start crying. "I know it's possible that he might not ever come home, but I just don't want to think about it you know? It's just sometimes hard to remain positive, but he needs me to. Ninety percent of me thinks he'll make it home, but that other 10 percent can be destructive when it wants to be. Those candles are the promise I made myself to never give up. If I don't receive official documentation that my Dad's body is found, then I know in my heart that he's still out there."

 _"_ _Do you still have that feeling?"_

"Of course," I reply, sniffing.

 _"_ _How has it affected the atmosphere at home, it's bound to be different."_

"It's like there's this string that's threatening to just snap — like with one phone call everything can either be okay again, or just come crumbling down. Every time the phone rings, I just flinch. It's just a lot of waiting and hoping. And a whole lot of crying. For me, it's thinking how is he going to be when he gets home…is he going to be the same? Or will he be broken? I found myself asking Dad to pass me a wrench in the garage, just to remember he wasn't there. At a week, I expected a ransom note, and now, I'm praying."

 _"_ _Would you call yourself a spiritual person?"_

"I believe that there are many kinds of faiths. I've never believed that things happen for no reason. There is always a reason, no matter your beliefs are."

 _"_ _Well put. Very well put. You seem to be taken to the limelight pretty well since a young age— all the media attention. How does it make you feel to be put under the microscope?"_

"I don't really mind. I mean sometimes I wish I had a bit more privacy then I have, but it's something I don't really have control over. I know that my weight is a big deal right now, but I would like to see you try and eat if someone you love is who-knows-where and you don't know what they are going through."

 _"_ _So if you could change any aspect of your life, would you?"_

"I'd change what is going on now, for sure. But I don't think I'd change anything. The money and all that other stuff doesn't matter to me…family is what matters to me."

 _"_ _Many people believe that you were robbed of your childhood…what would you say to them?"_

"We all live differently, each and every one of us. But I think that I would have been miserable going through school and just listening to things I already knew. I'm a 16 year-old college graduate. I have three degrees. I'm not really in childhood anymore, am I? I'm the future of my family's company, and I've accepted that."

 _"_ _Now, if you could tell your father one thing, what would you tell him?"_

"I would tell him to never give up."

 **HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL***

JARVIS's hacked satellite feed has given me nothing so far. Rhodey has started to check in less often. I stay up in about 20-30 hour intervals checking the feeds. I usually never eat the food Mom or Happy leaves for me down here.

I've lost track of time — seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks and months- none of that means anything to me anymore.

I've gone that numb.

"Andie, can you come up for a second?" I hear Mom's voice emanate from the wall panel.

I hustle up the stairs and find Mom with a couple of men in suits. They're government employees.

"No," I say in a broken sob. This is it, Dad's dead and I'm about to run Stark Industries.

"Andrina, I'm Matt Tyler and this is my partner Wayne Stiles. We're with the NSA. The National-"

They're here about me hacking their satellite. Well, I'm about to get arrested, but at least they aren't here to tell me that Dad's dead.

"Security Agency," I finish. "What took you guys so long?" I ask them.

"You were very good at covering your tracks. It took us a while to figure out who would have such interest in the barren landscapes of the middle east…You know you're not the only one looking for him, he's a very important man to all of us."

"He might be your weapons contractor, but he's my father. I win. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Ms. Stark, you've broken federal law!"

"If you were going to arrest me, you would have done so by now and if you saw me as a threat, you would've brought more guests to this party. I'm no terrorist; I'm just a daughter trying to get her Dad home and if you have a problem with that…go ahead. Take me in," I say, shoving my wrists in their direction.

"Watch yourself, Ms. Stark."

"I'm sorry," Mom says before they leave. I just run to her and cry, hugging her.

"I just want him home," I tell her, sobbing. It is a miracle that she could understand me.

"I know. I do, too."


	4. Skin Of Iron-4

**_Chapter 4:_**

 _Homecoming & Press Conferences_

More weeks have gone by, and I drop even more weight and weigh 100. The very few times I've left the house, I am attacked by paparazzi and ended up on the covers People Magazine or US Weekly. I didn't look any further than the covers that said I was getting dangerously thin and various other headlines about my mental state. And being 5'7," I did look pretty worn down. I looked dreadful. But they can't expect me to look like Cinderella in this current climate.

There was nothing on the video feed until one day out of nowhere; there was a massive explosion, then what appeared to be a secondary explosion. I yell at Jarvis to call Rhodey.

"Andie, what's wrong. Everything okay?" he asks me. He is usually the one to call.

"Rhodey, there was an explosion! Then there was another one," I start rattling off. "I've been sitting here for 32 hours, and then there it was…. BOOM! It was in the middle of nowhere. You have to check it out, you have to —"

"What? Andie. Slow down. Take a deep breath and tell me again. Slowly."

"There was an explosion. Then there was a secondary one. They were in the middle of nowhere. There has to be something going on there."

"What're the coordinates? I read then off to him.

"Alright, we'll go scout the area. I'll call you, no matter what the outcome."

I begin to take turns between pacing and sitting and checking my phone and Jarvis every so many seconds to make sure Rhodey hasn't called back and he hasn't.

A couple of hours later, my phone rings. Rhodey's caller ID photo comes up on my screen and I answer it.

"Hello? Rhodey? What was there….what'd you find?"

"Me."

It is Dad's voice. I slap myself to make sure I am not dreaming. I start shaking. And then the sobs come.

"Daddy?"

"It's me, baby," he replies.

"Oh! Dad, I've missed you so much. It's…It's really good to hear your voice."

"You, too."

"I'll go give Mom the phone. When are you coming home?" I ask, walking up the stairs.

"I'll be there around mid-afternoon tomorrow."

"Mom? Mom, where are you?"

"In here."

She is in the laundry room.

"Someone wants to speak to you," I say, cryptically. We both have gotten used to each other crying; so the red, puffy, teary eyes are overlooked.

"If it's one of those tabloids tell them I'm not talking to them."

"It's not the press," I tell her. I smile. She looks down, then at me again.

"Tony?" she asks. I nod and I give her the phone and leave, giving them some privacy.

I go onto the back porch and breathe in the biggest breath I have taken lately and shout to the world, "He's coming home!"

I go and I blow out the candles that have been lit for months.

 _"_ _Now onto an update on the disappearance of Tony Stark. His daughter, Andrina, has blown out the hope candles. Does this mean Stark has been found? It seems that is the case. Tony Stark's long-term friend Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes has confirmed that Tony Stark has indeed been found and the only injury is a fractured arm_ ," I hear one of the female TV anchors say.

I eat well and sleep the entire night for the first time in quite a while.

The next day Mom and I are both jittery. I wear the only dress that will still fit me — a grey dress that has black straps and a black band at the waist and bottom. I am wearing my black flats. Mom is wearing a pantsuit and Happy takes us to the airport. We wait and see a huge military aircraft come towards the landing strip. I become antsier as the massive thing lands and the ramp starts to come down. I see Dad's head rise and before the ramp can even fall completely, I run and jump on board. Minding his arm that's in a sling, I clutch myself to him like there will be no tomorrow and cry.

"Hey, baby," he tells me. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I blubber out.

I put my face in the crook of his neck, just breathing in his scent. Despite a little weight loss and some minimal injuries, you might never know he spent 3 months in the desert. After we pull apart, he looks me up and down and looks disappointed. He must have noticed how much weight I had lost. "Jeez, you look worse than I do," he tells me.

I just wipe at my eyes, taking away a hand full of black makeup as I do.

"It's okay, baby girl. I'm right here. In the flesh," Dad tells me as I find myself once again in his arms.

Dad begins to walk off of the plane where Mom is patiently waiting. Her eyes are red and teary.

Rhodey is right beside me and I bring him into a spontaneous hug.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"You found him," Rhodey reminds me.

"Now he'll have to find himself," I say.

"Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long-lost husband?" Dad asks Mom as Rhodey and I walk towards them in their embrace.

"Tears of joy, I hate job hunting," Mom says as Dad pulls back and kisses her. It seems like it's a desperate kiss. He and Mom hold hands as we all walk to the car.

"Where to?" Happy asks before we drive away.

"To the hospital, please Happy," Mom says.

I agree. He needs to go to the hospital. If not for the physical injuries, he might need to go for emotional damage. I think he should have a full psychological evaluation done.

"No," Dad replies.

I agree with Mom. "Dad, you need to —"

"There are two things I need. An American Cheeseburger and a press conference."

"A press conference? What on Earth for?" Mom asks him.

"You just got home, the press can wait."

"Hogan, drive. Go," Dad tells him.

"This ought to be interesting," I say under my breath.

We go to Burger King drive-thru first.

"The usual, Boss?"

"Yep, sounds good. You want anything Andie? You look like you could use a couple cheeseburgers — or twenty. Pep?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Mom replies unconcernedly.

"Hap, get something for Andie and Pepper, too."

"You got it, Boss."

 _"_ _Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?"_

"Yes, I need a whopper without pickles and onions but with bacon. A steakhouse with no tomatoes and four whoppers with everything." He turns back around to face us. "You guys want fries or drinks?"

"Not today, Happy."

"No drinks or fries with that." Happy tells the talking box.

"Pull up to window 1, please."

The guy in the window waved at us while he was getting our orders together.

"Okay, I've got a whopper without pickles and onions with bacon. A steakhouse with no tomatoes and four whoppers with everything."

"That would be us," Happy says.

I'm not used to eating solid food, and by the looks of it, neither is Mom. We pull up to our corporation and people are clapping as we pull up.

Obadiah is the first to greet us and does so a little enthusiastically

"Look at this. Look at this! Huh. Ah, Tony. Thought we were going to meet at the hospital…hey ladies." Stane then waves at Mom and me.

"No, hospital not needed."

"Look at you." Obadiah says.

Dad is just eating his burger.

"Did you get me one of those?"

"Sorry, last one."

We all walk into the building, each of us responding to murmurs of 'welcome home' and 'good to have you back' and 'it's good to see you.' We've been in captivity ourselves. Mom and I stop at the mouth of the pressroom and Dad continues on towards the stage.

"Mrs. Stark?" says a voice that belongs to a man in a suit, he isn't press. He has no press pass around his neck. Mom still has water in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"May I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the conference, but it's about to begin."

"Mom, he doesn't have a press pass."

"She's right, I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division."

"That's quite a mouthful."

"I'll just leave you to talk in private," I say.

"Smart kid." I hear Agent Coulson say as I leave and make my way closer to the stage, as I did, I saw cameras move my way and flashes going off.

Oh to be me.

 **HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL* HEART*OF*STEEL***

Obadiah takes to the podium and Dad sits underneath him, finishing up his last burger.

"Well —" Obadiah starts.

"Can we all sit down? That way I can see you and you can see me. Little less formal…" Dad begins Everyone sits down on the floor. It's amazing how he can work a room like some rock star or royalty.

I see Rhodey come and I smile and wave at him, he returns the gesture.

"It's good to see you," Dad tells Obie.

"Good to see you," he replies.

"Andrina, come up here," Dad says.

I shake my head and wave my arms in front of me. I'm not going up there. This is what he wanted. He wanted this press conference.

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father. Andrina barely got the privilege. Our "see you later" could have turned into something a lot more — a lot worse. And the only reason I'm here right now is because of her. She found me when no one else did." He looks me dead in the eyes and points at me. Before he left we shared a see you later, but it wasn't goodbye.

My eyes water as I smile.

"But, there are questions I would have asked my father, questions that Andrina might want to ask me. I would have asked my father what he felt about what this company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark —" About three different reporters say at the same time.

He picks out one of the reporters.

"What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened," Dad says, standing up. He then takes the podium from Obadiah. "I realized that I have more to offer this world than make things that blow up. And that is why effective immediately, I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International."

That does it. The entire room is chaotic. The reporters forget about the emotional things and are starting to shout at Dad.

"As such a time I can decide what the future of this company can be," Dad states. Obadiah immediately goes to this side like 'have you lost your mind.' Obadiah immediately runs forward to start the damage control, but Dad grabs my hand and drags me towards Mom.

"Pepper, time to flee the scene."

Once we get home, Dad's phone rings.

"Yeah, sure I can meet you."

"Obie wants me to meet him, I'll see you later."

"You just got back!" I complain.

"I'll be right back. You'll see. I'm not in Afghanistan anymore."

"But..."

"I gotta go," he says.

"Okay." I stomp up the stairs and immediately trade my dress for a pair of shorts and my MIT shirt. Mom knocks on my door.

"Come in."

"Andie. You okay?" she asks me.

"He hasn't been home a day and he's already gone again."

"Well, he has to work it's —"

"But that's just the thing, isn't it? He announces that he's going to stop making weapons, and then he works. What is he doing if he's not creating weapons?"

"I don't know," Mom replies.

I just remain in my room for a while. I don't move when I hear the front door open. I just curl up on my bed. I then go out in to the hallway and sit on the steps.

"What'd Obadiah want?" I hear Mom ask.

"Just wanted to lecture me about how we're a team, we're in this together…yadda, yadda. Where's Andie?" I hear Dad ask.

"In her room," I hear Mom reply. "About her…how could you say what you said at the conference then just go right back out like nothing happened, Tony? She sat up for about 30 hours at a time watching hacked satellite footage, almost faced federal incrimination just to bring you back from that desert, and what have you to show for it?" I hear a large thud.

"Magazines? Oprah? When was this going on?"

"Less than a month ago. Look at the others. Look what she went through...at what we went through." Mom appeared in the magazines, also, but not as frequently.

I hear Mom coming towards the steps so I go back in my room. I jump on my bed and pretend to be asleep. I hear my door open.

"Oh, Andie." It's Mom. "I hope this doesn't last forever." I feel her brush her hands across my cheek. She kisses my head before she leaves. I hear my tablet ringing and I answer it. It's Dad calling.

"Andie, can you come down? I need you," he asks.

"Sure." Why not? I don't have anything else better to do.

I go downstairs and see Mom watching the TV.

"That's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!" Says the host of Mad Money.

Mom flinches as he breaks a glass cup.

"You didn't sleep very long," Mom comments.

"Dad woke me up. He called."

"Oh." She doesn't look happy about that.

I walk down the stairs, type my code into Jarvis and enter the shop. I see Dad lying down and connected to an EKG.

"You got small hands, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, I need them."

Some part of me wants to yell 'hadn't I done enough,' but I don't. Dad is shirtless, and I see the electromagnet that is keeping him alive for the first time.

"Is that the electromagnet that's keeping you alive? It looks like a mini arc reactor."

"Exactly, but it is now antiqued." He has another in his hand. He begins unscrewing the arc reactor in his chest. "Okay, there's an exposed wire under here that is hitting the socket wall and causing a short." The EKG is a little more dramatic than it was. "I want you to reach in and gently lift the wire out. Just don't let it hit the socket wall."

I silently reach in and there is a gooey substance.

"Eww! Inorganic discharge, that can't really be healthy."

"It's fine."

"I got the wire." I start gently working its way to the top, making sure I don't let it hit the socket wall. "Okay, It's almost out- but it looks like there's something at the end."

"It's a magnet. Okay, pull it out, but we've got to hurry and replace it before I go into cardiac arrest.

"We?"

"Fine, you."

I go ahead and pull out the magnet and Dad's monitor is going wild, I quickly replace the reactor and lock it into place. The monitor goes back to more of a steady rhythm.

"Good job."

I wipe my hands on the towel nearby. I go to walk off and back up to the seclusion of my room, but Dad grabs me before I can.

"Andie? I mean it."

I bite down the urge to say 'yeah, yeah.' I just remain silent and nod. He throws me a small smile. I don't reciprocate.

I go back up and Mom is now in the kitchen. I go and I sat on the counter beside where she is, the reactor still in my hand.

"This was the thing keeping Dad alive," I tell her.

"I know," she replies.

"He probably wants to destroy it."

"And you don't?" she asks me. "I think I got an idea. Give that to me and you watch dinner. I'm going to go hide this and take it into town tomorrow." She comes back down in a few minutes.

Dinner is quiet...There is so much to talk about, and yet there isn't. Dad goes back downstairs and I help Mom clean up. After, I quietly go downstairs. I just sit down on the bottom step. I look through the window to see that Dad is sitting in his hot rod, scanning through pictures on a projection of when he was gone — Pictures of Mom and I in public (well, what few times we went out). Then the video comes up of when I reacted to the news that Dad was gone. The video abruptly stops where I hit Happy and collapsed in his arms. Dad gets out of his hot rod and walks slowly towards the screen.

The interview with Oprah then comes on. He plays the same clip over and over again:

 _Family is all that matters to me_

 _Family is all that matters to me_

 _Family is all that matters to me_


	5. Skin Of Iron-5

**Chapter 5:**

The Banquet

"Is Dad working downstairs again?" I ask Mom.

She does nothing but nod. It seems like since he's gotten back, all he's done is lock himself downstairs and keep secrets.

Even from me.

I creep downstairs to see Dad playing with a hologram. It's a hologram of a large suit-looking thing on the projection board. Dad is tossing different aspects of it, stripping it to its core.

"Is this how you did it?" I ask him. "This — suit? Is that what caused the explosion?"

Dad gives a start and jumps around me. He gives me his telltale "you got me" scaredy-cat face.

It's quite comical.

"Yep. Sure was," he replies.

This past week Dad has been distant. He's been through a terrible ordeal, I know, but he can't lock us out. Mom and I have always been by his side no matter what he's done.

"You're going to make another one, aren't you?" I ask in a sharp tone.

This doesn't bode well.

"For once, I can do something good. Something besides making weapons."

"What do you think this can turn into?" I ask him, gesturing to the hologram. My voice raises a couple of octaves.

This thing can definitely be turned into a weapon.

"It won't…. at least not in my hands."

"Dismissing the thought of personal superiority, what exactly do you expect to gain out of this?"

"Andrina, this is what brought me home..." Dad says, trailing off. It seems like he is suggesting that in itself, that made it okay. It seems like he's suggesting that I had nothing to do with his homecoming…

It's not something of protection my father is building…

It's his deathbed.

"But you just couldn't leave it there, could you? I don't know why I I'm trying, you're just going to do what you want anyway." I go towards the stairs.

"If I always got what I wanted, you wouldn't be here," Dad says, without any hint of regret in his voice or facial features.

He might as well have just slapped me in the face.

He hasn't even gotten it to prototype phase and it's already getting to him.

The man I see gazing back at me is not my father.

I don't recognize him.

"Thanks, Dad. Thanks a lot. Don't expect me to help you with your little project," I reply. I walk upstairs, grab my backpack and start packing.

I'm not going to sit back and let him do this to me. I won't stand for it.

"Andie, what happened?" Mom asks me in a shocked voice.

"Ask your husband," I reply.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and jump on the bike I parked out front earlier and I peel out of the driveway, with the tires screeching. I go to the only place I know…Rhodey's. I call him on the way to make sure it is okay that I stay with him for a little while. I park in his driveway and knock on his door.

"Andie…so what's wrong?" he asks me.

"Dad and I got into a fight," I tell him.

"You can put your stuff down in the guest room."

"Thanks, Rhodey," I tell him genuinely, as I walk to the guest room.

Rhodey's house is the ultimate ultra-modern bachelor pad, but it is still homey and humble. I go back out and helped Rhodey make dinner — it is going to be fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and biscuits.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Rhodey asks me as we start to eat.

"Dad's working on something…"

"Do you know what he's working on?"

"It's some sort of suit. According to Mr. Contradictive Hypocrite, it's the only reason he's home. Like you and I had no part in it."

"But the press conference he said —"

"Exactly, hence the mocking moniker."

"Okay, this is normal happenings…so what's got you irked?"

"I told him that I didn't know I even bothered saying anything, that he'll just do what he wants anyway. And his reply was: 'If he got what he wanted, I wouldn't be here.'"

"Why that…" Rhodey starts to say. "You had every right to leave."

"Dad takes you for granted. I honestly don't see how you've managed to deal with it."

"Just a lot of patience." We clean up dinner and watch TV for a while. Then my phone rings, it is Obadiah. The only person I've talked to since I got here is Mom, and I only answered her call so she wouldn't have to worry.

"Hello?" the greeting is a question because I don't have a clue what Obadiah wants.

"Andie, what are you doing?"

"Why? Do you need something?"

"No….No, but you do. You need to get back home," he tells me, but there is a hint of it being an order in his voice.

"At the risk of sounding rude, what does it matter to you anyway?"

"You guys have a reputation and an image to maintain…After Tony's announcement, he needs to remain in good graces with the public."

"And what? You think that the loving family charade will help him?"

"It sure as hell wouldn't hurt." Obadiah replies.

"Well, I'm not an actor. I can't pretend things are okay."

"I wasn't asking you to. I've already told Tony that he needs to keep a low profile, so you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Good girl."

He hangs up.

This is all about the stupid banquet coming up.

Someone, kill me. Right now…please.

"Ugh!" I throw my phone on the bed and collapse on the floor in anger. I get right back up and start pacing.

"Everything okay in here?" Rhodey asks at the open door's threshold.

"Obadiah called and pretty much ordered me home ASAP and I guess I'm going back tomorrow."

"He's just trying to look out for you guys," Rhodey tells me.

"No. He's looking out for the company that he thinks should be his."

"What's gotten into you?" he asks me.

"I don't know," I tell him. The truth that I don't want to say was that I am trying not to break down, and turning into steel was the only way I could not do that. I've had enough of crying and breaking down, I want to get back to the way things used to be. But I don't think that will happen. Especially with the project Dad's working on.

"All right. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"See ya."

I change into my pajamas and laid down in the bed that I could tell had hardly been slept in. Sleep doesn't come easily, but it came.

I awake with a giant stretch and yawn when the sun just comes out. I roll over and out of the bed. I go into the kitchen, and Rhodey was in his uniform.

"I have a meeting with some recruits today at the base, you're welcome to stay here after I leave. If you go anywhere just make sure to lock the door behind you."

"Roger that."

Rhodey just gives me a polite nod before he leaves.

 **SKIN*OF*IRON*HEART*OF*STEEL*SKIN*OF*IRON***

Oh, the banquet. This is THE place I want to be right now. I'm all dolled up to the 9's and so is everyone else and I'm just smiling for the press by my father's side. He says nothing to me and I say nothing to him. I'm wearing a fun little dress that's all different colors and my gold pumps.

Like every formal event, I'm going to be the only kid so might as well stand out some more.

I drove myself here and Dad arrived late, so I assume Mom is already in here somewhere.

As soon as I walk through the door, I'm assaulted by a smurf with blonde hair.

"Mom?"

I pull back from the embrace and see that my mother looks beautiful. Blue is her color. No doubt of it.

When she turns around to lead me further into the party, I see that her dress has no back.

"Your father told me what happened," Mom said. "Needless to say he and I had a very long and serious conversation."

"It's changing him, Mom."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

Mom takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

We dance until someone comes up behind Mom and taps her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" the young man asks her.

"Sure," Mom says with a smile.

I watch as she walks off towards Dad.

"Hi," I say, while looking into crystal clear grey eyes. "And who might you happen to be?" I ask as he takes me into his arms for dancing purposes only.

"Devon Kossel."

"Kossel? As in Secretary Of Defense Richard Kossel?" I ask him. As the daughter of a 'former' weapons manufacturer, I have to know stuff like this.

"Correct. I'm his nephew."

I'd say he's no older than twenty or twenty-one. Sleek dark brown hair, tanned skin and grey eyes.

Could he be a bowl of ice cream with gummy bears and Twix?

Because if he was….

"I'm liking this whole modern-day vintage retro-thing you have going on."

I just smile. "You know how us young whippersnappers are these days and our statement making."

"Everyone else has seemed to taken the more formal approach."

"I'm not everyone else," I reply.

"No, Andrina, you are most certainly not."

And just like that, Dad comes to crash the party.

Why he is acting like a Dad right now, I have no idea…

Dancing with my father is weird. We used to dance all the time, but since our little disagreement the other day…

"I'm sorry, sport. For everything."

I just keep quiet.

"I know you probably don't believe me and I don't blame you, but I am sorry I said that."

"You're only sorry after the fact."

"You got to realize, kiddo, I felt like the world was crumbling when your mother told me she was pregnant. I knew advanced robotics and physics, but caring for a baby? Not exactly in my brainwave, but then you came and after it was over and done, it was beautiful. I was just so afraid I'd do something wrong or that I have. Nothing scares me more, Andrina."

"Look at me, Dad. What have you gotten wrong?"

"I apparently didn't teach you how to measure. That dress is way above the one-inch limit above the knees."

I bite down the urge to roll my eyes.

"You didn't have a normal childhood. You were still a minor when you went to college."

"I'm smart? So what?"

"Honey, you could do algebra before everyone else could move decimals."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I went through the same thing. I never wanted to be a father because I was afraid I'd push my child the way my father did me. I didn't want to be my father."

Tears start welling up in my eyes.

"You're not _your_ father, Dad. You're _my_ father."

"Such a good one I am."

"Dad, look at me, I'm not out there doing drugs or turning tricks on the sidewalk, I am proud of the decisions I've made and I stand by my education. That's on you, Dad. You and Mom taught me how to make the right decisions. I know I'm still a kid, and still growing, but I'm growing with you. Whether I was a little genius or not, I'm sure you still would have been proud of me."

Dad smiles when he looks at me. "Yes…I would have."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I know how you are, Andrina. You know very well that you are living by and through my reputation."

"Life is all about imagery, Dad. I get it. It keeps me honest. I still seemed to come out pretty normal."

"Thank god!"

"Just be careful with this suit-thing, okay?"

"I will."

"Please don't get lost in it."

"I won't."

"Do you promise? Because I can't lose you again."

"I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, okay? Now, go dance with Mom before she kicks your butt," I tell him.

"Do I have to? She already kicked my butt once today," Dad whines.

"Yes. Go Now."

"I swear you're always trying to get rid of me."

"You wish," I quip back to him.

"No more dancing with strange boys."

"Okay."

"Okay."


	6. Skin Of Iron-6

**Chapter 6:**

 _Obadiah_

 _A:N/ thanks guys for the positive reviews. Tony is taking a jackhammer to his family by being Iron Man, but I think that they can get better. The sequel has been penned on a little while but will require some editing as I wrote it in past tense. We'll see where the wind blows us. The sequel will be posted here._

 _\- Pinky_

Mom and I once again walk into the basement where Dad is working. He has his red and gold suit there. He's tinkering away until he hears our entrance.

"I'm busy, do you mind if I send you on an errand?" he asks, looking at Mom. "I need you to go to my office and hack into the mainframe, you'll retrieve all shipping manifests. This is a lock chip. This will get you in —"

I don't listen to the rest of his request.

"Dad? This is ridiculous! You're going to seriously put Mom in —"

"They've been dealing under the table, so I'm going to find my weapons and then destroy them."

Who is this "they"? I have no idea.

"Tony, you know that I'd help you do anything," Mom begins. "But I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again."

"There's nothing except this. No art opening. No benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else."

"Is that so?" Mom asks. "Then I'm done. Andie, if you want to, go pack your bags and we'll get out of here."

She doesn't have to tell me twice.

I go up to my room and request that Jarvis put up a feed from the garage.

I pack my bags as I hear Mom and Dad talking.

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction and now that I'm trying to protect the people I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out."

"It's you who is walking out on us, Tony. Look hard enough, look close enough and you'll see that. This thing, this shell of nothingness is going to kill you Tony. I came home the other night to see that thing covered in bullet holes. What about doing right by us, Tony? Your family? Doing right by the daughter that brought you home? She's done nothing in her lifetime but try to make you proud of her."

"I have to think that I lived through that desert for a reason, Pep. I know in my heart that what I'm doing is right. I'm not crazy, Virginia. I have to do this."

I watch as Mom walks toward dad and grabs the USB drive from Dad's desk.

 _No, No. No, No._

I just grab my knapsack and hurl it, tossing all of its packed contents spreading across the floor.

UGH!

Dad then comes into my room.

"I don't want you going to the campus for a little while, okay? Until we figure out what this is."

"It's Stane, isn't it?"

"Until we get this settled, I don't want you there, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

"I just want to keep you safe."

 **SKIN*OF*IRON* SKIN*OF*IRON*SKIN*OF*IRON**

I am just coming up the stairs when I hear Obadiah's voice come from the living room.

"You had one last golden egg to give," I hear Obadiah say.

Time for me to abandon ship! I go back down to the shop and hide in the panic room. I turn to the computer in here and bring up footage of the living room.

"You know, it's a shame you had to involve Pepper and Andie in this. She would have grown to do great things. Better than any of us. Is she not here? Oh good. I don't have to make a second trip."

Dad doesn't move. Obadiah used one of our products against him that causes temporary paralysis. The traitor brings out some clamp-like contraption out and continues to take the reactor out of Dad's chest. Oh, no! That thing is keeping Dad alive.

I suddenly remember what Mom did with the MARK I piece— she had it box-framed. As soon as I see Obadiah leave through the front door, I jump and run out of the panic room, grab the box, take it upstairs and smash it on the stone floor.

I hear Dad's barely audible groan. He has been a couple of minutes without the arc reactor and it is already beginning to show. He has lost all his color and sweating profusely. The paralysis is just beginning to wear off.

"Dad, you're gonna be okay," I tell him as I frantically lift his shirt and replace the arc reactor. I sweep his damp hair out of his eyes.

I go into the kitchen, get a washcloth and run it under cold water. I go back into the living room and dab Dad's head with it. He visibly relaxes and takes a deep breath. He then looks me deep in my eyes. They tell me everything his mouth can't— they tell me that he is sorry. He slowly lifts his hand and brings it to my cheek—a silent thank you.

"You're welcome," I tell him, smiling, tears came shortly after.

"Don't cry. I'm fine," he says stiffly, his voice gaining strength. Of course he is fine. He tries to stand up, but can't really accomplish it yet.

"Don't try to get up."

He doesn't listen to me, when does he ever? He tries to get up again, but fails once more.

"Tony!" I hear Rhodey's voice come from the front foyer.

"In here, Rhodey!" I answer him as I help Dad to his feet. As soon as he stands, he seems to be able to support himself.

"Where's Pepper?" Dad asks his friend.

"She's gone to arrest Obadiah. She's with five agents."

"That's not going to be enough." Dad swiftly makes his way to the shop. I know what he was going to do.

"Dad…" I start to say, trailing off.

The truth is I don't know what to say. There are too many things to say. That chest piece won't power the suit for long. Obie is sure to have gone full-throttle with his suit and Dad may not come back from this. This is the second time this year that he may not make it home. My mouth feels like it is glued shut. It feels like whatever happened these past couple of weeks hasn't happened.

"I know," he replies, kissing me on the forehead.

As Jarvis begins to put the suit on Dad, Rhodey gazes in marvel and I go over to my workstation and log into Dad's HUD.

"Next time, baby." Rhodey says as Dad flies off.

Rhodey then gets into the Audi. I remain at my station.

"D, How do you think the Mark I chest piece is going to hold up?"

"That chest piece wasn't meant for sustained flight. You're at 48% power and falling." The Mark I chest piece won't take him far, but I pray it will take him far enough.

"Jarvis, keep me posted."

I can't bear to watch the video feed, but I keep the headset on just in case Dad needs something from me. I can't bear to watch the percentage tick down.

I hear Dad ask Mom to blow the reactor.

"Just do it!" Dad yells. Then I hear a giant explosion. I immediately throw off my headset and jump on one of the motorcycles. I don't want to be stuck in traffic as I make my way to our campus. I immediately see the destruction of the building and I drive straight across the yard to it.

"Mom! Where's Dad?" I ask her.

"On the roof."

She is in no attire to make her way through the debris, but I can. I weave my way through, minding the broken glass on the ground and electrical sparks. I finally get to the stairs, knowing the elevator is useless. I bust out of the door and see Dad on the ground. The arc reactor is blinking. It is trying to restart, it really is. I am relieved when it finally remains on. Dad coughs as he comes to.

"Andie?"

"Dad!" I immediately grab him up in a hug.

 **SKIN*OF*IRON* SKIN*OF*IRON*SKIN*OF*IRON**

Another press conference. Yippee! Rhodey is giving a speech right now, and Mom Dad and I are in the Press Manager's office just waiting for his turn. Coulson is giving Dad the rundown but I think that Mom and I know how this is going to go down at the end of the day.

Dad is reading the paper and marveling at and also correcting his name.

Iron Man.

Mom is gussying him up.

I love the look on her face when she pulls off the bandage and Dad cringes at it.

Dad takes a deep breath.

"Pepper, Andie. I am sorry. For everything. This cover is so good, even I don't think I'm Iron Man."

"You're not Iron Man," Mom says.

"Am so," Dad says with the cards he's supposed to read in his mouth.

"Are not."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"I'll tell you why you're not Iron Man," Mom tells him.

"Oh, will you now?"

"It's because you're Tony Stark: my husband and Andie's father."

"True, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity who'd always be a wreck, worrying that I'd die. She'd be proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would make her more crazy about me."

Dad just reaches out and brings Mom into a hug.

After they pull apart, it's apparently my turn.

"I'm so sorry," Dad tells me again.

"We'll get past it."

"I hope."

The Press Conference goes about as I thought it would: it ends with the sentence of:

"I am Iron Man."


	7. BONUS Short: Tony's POV Cave:

_Just a little bonus chapter: Tony's POV waking up in the cave. Written in the past tense, I know, but I liked it so here it is._

 **Tony POV**

I awoke, damp with sweat and disoriented with a giant gasp of breath. I was in a dark, dismal place, which I thought to be a cave. I pulled the cannula out of my nose. I looked to my left and saw a metal cup and pitcher on an end table. I tried to get the cup, but I ended up knocking it off. Of course, I thought. I coughed and looked more to my left and saw a man in front of a mirror, shaving and humming to himself. I attempted to roll over, but something tugged me back.

"I would not do that if I were you." The man said, in a semi-thick accent. I just remembered. Pepper? Andie? They are sure to know by now. The media or Rhodey would have told them. It's been at least a few hours. Maybe a few days, even. I rolled over the other way and saw that whatever had kept me from turning around was a cord connected to a car battery. I followed the cord and ripped at the gauze covering my chest. I was grunting along the way and found that the cord was connected to some metal contraption in my chest. I was breathing deeply more so from shock than from pain. The man from the mirror then went and stirred a pan over a fire.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked him.

"What I did? What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there is a lot left that's headed into your atrial septum. Here want to see?" He picked up a small bottle and I heard the tiny metal shards 'tinkling' within the bottle. "Have a souvenir? Take a look." He threw the bottle to me and I caught it and rolled it into the light. "I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead. Because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."

"What is this?" I asked him.

"That is an electromagnet hooked up to car battery and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." I zipped up my crappy jacket to cover the hideous thing up. I looked around the 'room' and saw a video camera with a red recording light on.

"That's right. Smile." I know I haven't known this guy long but I don't think I like him. "We met once you know? At a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember," I told him.

"Oh, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."

I ignored the jab. "Where are we?" I asked him.

I then heard the door unlock and men speaking in a foreign language.

"Stand up." My fellow prisoner said. "Do as I do. Put your hands up." I did as I was told. Three men entered.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" I asked.

He was speaking a foreign language. "Tony Stark." That bit I got.

"He wants you to build the Jericho missile. The one you demonstrated." The non-English speaker handed my cellmate a photo and he handed it to me. "This one."

"I refuse." I told him confidently.

I then found myself being dunked numerous times in a water trough. They put a head bag over my head and I was being lead. I was carrying the car battery in my hands. I could see bits of light through the seams of the bag and feel the heat from the sun as I went on. We stopped and they pulled the bag from my head. They showed my all kinds of crates and missiles that had my logo on them! Stark Industries. I didn't approve of this. Someone must be dealing under the table. If I couldn't go back home to my girls, I am not going to leave behind a legacy of terrorism…


	8. Heart Of Steel (IM2) -1

Heart of Steel

 **Chapter 1: It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**

 **Andie POV:**

Today is my 17th birthday. I graduated from MIT with a Physics and Robotics degree at the age of 16. Then I graduated from the East coast with a degree in Environmental Protection. Dad began teaching me about things before I could even walk. I'm sadly plastered over magazines like my father and apparently a role model for younger girls. People tell me I'm a healthy mix of my parents. I have my father's brains, but a mix of their personalities.

"Dad, why are you throwing such a big birthday party for me? You're acting like me turning 17 is the Second Coming. And besides, we have to kick off the expo tomorrow." **(AN: In my story, the Expo is in Malibu)** I complain, while tuning my white Toyota FT-HS, which was a concept electric (with Fuel back up) sports car. Dad's legacy will be Iron Man, and mine will be Environmental Protection.

"Well, seeing as you're my kid, you kind of are the second coming," he says at his computer station.

"Why can't it just be you, Mom, Rhodey and me?" I ask, looking around the hood. It is 3 and my party started at 5.

"Because everyone will be expecting a big shindig, and we're going to give it." That is going to be the downfall of me one day, expectations.

After last year, Dad has gotten better. He still goes out on his missions and all, but he still makes it a point to be there for us. He has gotten better at deflating his head. I wouldn't say we're anywhere near perfect, or the way we used to be, but it's better.

I just groan as I go upstairs to get ready. Natalie, Dad's new fire-headed assistant, has laid out everything for me. I like her, she is nice and even though she looks like a model, I can just tell that she could whip some serious butt if need be. She is the new assistant at Stark Industries after Dad made Mom CEO. There is something off about her, but I just can't place it. She was just a little too helpful and too perfect. I am expected to wear a dress and heels. I prefer semi-formal jeans and blouses or just graphic tees and jeans. I get dressed and go downstairs. Mom and Natalie did my shopping for me. They chose a simple dress. It is an eggplant color. They also had my pair of nude, slightly-platformed pumps waiting for me on my bed. The color of the dress makes my hazel eyes pop.

"Jarvis, how many people are invited to this thing?"

"80 invitations were sent out, ma'am."

"What did I tell you about calling me ma'am?"

"Sorry, Andie."

"Is Rhodey at least coming?"

"Yes."

 _Thank god_ , I think. Rhodey is a force that keeps Dad in check— usually.

I am fully dressed when there is a knock at my door. Natalie walks in a few seconds after knocking.

"So how much of an epic fail do you think tonight will be?" I ask her.

"Depends." That was helpful…

"At least Rhodey is going to be here, to keep some sort of check on Dad."

"Yes, I can't believe that he insisted on having a large party for your birthday. I mean not that you're not important, it's just that you're not the big party type."

"I understood what you meant- and you're right. You know…it didn't used to be like this. We used to be really close. Gulmira changed him. If he hadn't gone to that weapons demo…if he hadn't made Iron Man, we wouldn't—I think it best if I shut up now," I reply.

Nat grabs my hands and pulls me into my bathroom and sits me down on my stool that is at my vanity table. She gets to work on my face while my hair is in giant curlers. When she finishes, I must admit, I look good. We go downstairs (I almost fall on the way down) and Mom is in the kitchen. She is also dressed for the party.

"Hey, honey. You look beautiful."

"Of course she does, Pepper. She has our genes," Dad says, walking into the room.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes has arrived, sir," Jarvis announces.

"Excellent!" Dad replies. Rhodey then comes into the room.

"Happy Birthday, Andie," he says while hugging me.

"Thanks, Rhodey."

"So let's start the party."

"Uh, Tony, let's give it some time. It's only one guest," Mom says.

Not much longer, people pile into the house. The crowd includes Model-like girls, TV personalities, all of Dad's friends. Not that I really have any to begin with. I am walking over to the food table, when the annoying blonde reporter approaches me.

"Christina Everhart, Vanity Fair. So, Andrina, how's it's going?" she has been trying to get on Dad's good side- if you know what I mean. But Dad doesn't cheat on Mom. Never.

"I remember you. It's going good. Great, yeah." I put on my best poker face while munching on the finger food.

"Don't you think your father got a little carried away?"  
"My father wouldn't be who he was if he never got carried away," I say, laughing. I try to keep my opinion of my father and my mood light in press-related conversations. Because everything I say could be recorded somewhere and manipulated to make me seem like the bad guy.

"Good point."

"I have no further comment."

"All right, thank you for your time."

I go up the stairs to my room. The dark mauve walls seemed to be the only privacy I get nowadays, the only place I could be 'my' me. I turn on the TV and the local news was coverage of my birthday party. I tell Jarvis to mute, then turn it off. I go back downstairs and from the higher point of view I see Dad uncoordinatedly talk to some people, obviously tipsy. Mom is talking to Rhodey, and looks very concerned. I walk over to them.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, Mom. Dad's obviously tipsy."

"I know. Rhodey and I were just discussing how to deal with it. I'm so sorry, Andie."

"Why don't we just send everyone home and deal with this directly?"

"Good plan," Rhodey comments.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the DJ and grab his microphone. I stand on the elevated part of the living room floor.

"Hey. Everyone." They are all still dancing. "Hey!" Then they all got quiet. "Everyone, thank you for coming. But I believe it's time to call it a night."

"Awww." Everyone moans.

"I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for your presence here tonight, and we hope to see you at the expo tomorrow. Thank you."

Dad comes up to me, clearly having sobered up a bit. "Andie? Why'd you do that?"

"Because I am tired. And you are drunk."

"So?"

"So…you have the audacity to get drunk at your own kid's birthday!" I yell at him, storming off the elevated floor.

"Pep?"

"This one is all you." Mom replies, hands in the position of surrender.

"Tony —" Rhodey starts, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Rhodey…Don't treat me like a child."

"I won't when you stop acting like one."

"Can I talk to Dad…alone?" I ask.

"Sure, honey. You, mister, are sleeping on the couch tonight," Mom says, pointing at Dad and walking up the stairs.

"Dad you know you can talk to me. Something is obviously bothering you."

"Not now."

"And why not?"  
"Can't a man just enjoy life as much as possible?"

"You've got to realize who you are Dad…how lucky you are. Those bastards might have killed a part of you out there, but they didn't kill all of you. You are still here."

I leave Dad to mull over that and I go into my room and change out of my dress, and get into the shower and rub my face clean and lean against the tiles and sink into the ground. I tell myself again and again that other teens deal with this kind of thing, too. The only difference, their father isn't a huge public figure and the future of an entire corporation wouldn't one day ride on that teen's shoulders.

Damn Iron Man. Damn him!

I cry myself out and exit the shower. I change into Pajamas.

"Jarvis, give me a 5 AM wake up please."

"Wanting to get an early start to the day, Andie?"

"Yessir. It'll give me enough time to get ready and wake Dad."

"As you wish. Happy Dreams."

"Thanks, Jarvis." It is nice to know that the closest thing I have to a friend is a robot or Happy or Rhodey.


	9. Heart Of Steel-2

Chapter 2: It's Your Expo

 _A:N/ Language Warning. And I'm sorry if I missed any verb tense mistakes. Trying to get these out as fast as possible. After I finish this one, I'm back working on 'Shannon Potter,' my Harry Potter fanfic that has undergone a little hiatus._

 ** _*Heart Of Steel**Heart Of Steel**Heart Of Steel**Heart Of Steel*_**

I fell asleep quite easily despite my nervousness about the Expo. I don't like being shoved into the limelight, but I have to. Mom prefers to just stay behind the sidelines, even though she is CEO. She pretty much handles the paperwork and meetings and Dad still makes most decisions, but he doesn't have to deal with the boring stuff.

I go into my bathroom.

"Jarvis, play my wake up playlist in my bathroom, please and thank you, but not loud enough to wake anyone."

My music begins to quietly fill my bathroom. I already picked out my outfit for today. It is a custom suit made especially for me. It is a black pinstripe pantsuit and an fuchsia silk shirt. The Expo doesn't kick off until tonight, which I have another outfit for. I still have a few hours in order to get some things done. I start out with a 2 mile run, eating a granola bar in the process. I usually do 3 miles, but I didn't want to wear myself out too much. I cool down, stretch and go back upstairs to the kitchen for a real breakfast. I get out some country ham and put some frozen biscuits on a pan and put them in the oven. I wait for 10 minutes until they get done and make country ham biscuits; I make enough for Mom and Dad (who is still snoring loudly on the living room couch). I put the rest in the microwave and wrote a note:

 _Ham biscuits in the microwave_

I stick it to Dad's forehead. He wrinkles his nose a little, but is still fast asleep. I went down to the shop and to my section.

"Wake up babies," I tell my computers as Jarvis turns them on for me. "Jarvis you're far too kind," I tell him.

"For you, Andie, always."

"I'm sorry that Dad programmed you," I joke.

I work for a while and take my jump suit off, and it's now 8, a reasonable time to wake up Dad. When I go back upstairs, Mom is in the kitchen, and my note is on the counter.

"I was fixing to wake him up."

"She beat you to it. As it turns out, we have to go to the expo and make sure 'Everything is going according to plan.'" Dad's meaning: You guys go and I'll stay here.

"Okay, let me go wash up." I clean off, get dressed and let my hair hang however it wanted to. I also put on my watch. Dad makes me wear this watch anytime I have the chance of going out of his range of vision. It's embedded with a tracker that is triggered by me, and it sends an alert through Jarvis to Dad. It's used for emergencies only. I pick up my shoes and went back downstairs.

"My oh my! You, little missy, look like a pro-fessional," Dad says.

" _You_ should as well," I tell him.

"Oh, I intend to."

That means Iron Man and I just roll my eyes.

"I haven't forgotten either," I tell him, hinting that our talk was coming.

"About what?"

I just groan again and walk out the door.

Mom is on the phone the entire car trip, but doesn't forget about me. She wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into her side. I smile at her, and she smiles back. When we get out, Natalie is waiting on us.

"Mrs. Stark, Miss. Stark," She greets both of us.

"Natalie."

"Nat, please call me Andie."

"So how is it going?" Mom asks.

"Everything is going fine, the diagrams you sent over were very helpful." Natalie gives us the rundown of it all. I get a little hot so I take off my jacket and Happy takes it for me.

"Natalie and I have put your dress and everything you need in your office."

"Thanks, Happy."

I have my own office in the main building on our company campus. I'm in here piddling around on occasion. I'm looking into clean-burning engines.

The sun is setting, and Dad is still nowhere to be found. I walk back towards the main building. I walk into my office and see my garment bag hanging up.

I just sigh as I walk towards it. It is hanging behind my desk. I turn around and look at the picture of Mom, Dad and I all smiles and look like we used to be…ever since Dad came back it's been the opposite. He's always down in the shop, working on the next suit.

I just shake my head and unzip my garment bag. My dress is a light pink. It is very flattering. The chest line is rounded and has a slight wave in the middle. My shoes are sitting in the windowsill — they are my nude platform pumps. I change clothes, but leave my shoes for last. I go into my bathroom and find that my make-up and hair goodies were in a box on the counter. I do my hair first, keeping it simple with a curly side ponytail with a Dutch braid across the back. I keep my make-up simple, too. I apply a grey color to my lid and bottom lash line then highlight the top with a rose color and smoke it up with a dark brown on the outer corners. I use a waterproof charcoal grey pencil for my eyeliner, applying it to the top lash line and then my bottom rim.

With a final look in the mirror, I walk out of my office. I walk back to the Exhibition Center and see a black carpet pulled out that wasn't there before. I see that people are lined up and waving. This isn't Hollywood, and this isn't some big-shot movie premiere, but it feels like it. There are all kinds of people there, young girls and boys through middle-aged men and women. I go over and take pictures with them. I even sign autographs for them.

"How about your number?" One of the guys asks me.

"Of me or my attorney to file a sexual harassment suit?" I ask him.

"I meant that to be a compliment."

"And I meant that to be a joke."

I get done meeting with everyone and when the photographers get their fill, I go inside and backstage.

I hear a big plane and hear the all to familiar sound of the suit. Dad comes through an opening in the roof and lands while "Shoot to thrill" is playing and a bunch of dancers are dancing to it in mini Iron Man cheerleading getups. The robots takes the suit off of Dad while I am still backstage.

The Expo is going fine — Dad is talking about legacy. But Dad throws a bombshell. A platform starts rising out of the ground. It has an Iron suit on it. It is blueberry blue with black and silver accents. It is a feminized suit.

"This, ladies and gentlemen is Andie's birthday present."

Dad made me a suit? When was this happening? Being a good sport, I have to pretend to be happy and go onstage. I am lured by the audience to get into it and fly around. I land back on the stage. I don't have a reactor in my body, so Dad had to put it in the suit. It is a suitcase design, the same as the Mark V. Dad folds it up and we get off stage while another presenter is speaking.

"You're not turning me into some hero, Dad. I won't do it! I'm not building myself up by destroying. I refuse. I'm not like you Dad, not in this way."

"Just give it a chance, you'll love it!"

I just refuse to talk to him, storm off with my heels annoyingly clicking, so I take them off and throw them aside and go into the women's restroom. Mom come in there.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"I won't do it, Mom. I can't. I can't be like him. All egotistical, putting missions first..."

"I know."

"Why are you so calm? Did you know about this? You did, didn't you?"

"I tried talking him out of it, but you know him. When he gets an idea in his head…" I just walk out of the bathroom and wait for when it is my turn to give a keynote.

After that, I can hear the cheers outside the doors. Happy and a couple of temporary bodyguards meet mom, Dad and me.

"It's a zoo out there, be careful," Happy shields me while one of the bodyguards takes Mom and the other takes Dad. We all are met by a giant mob. Mom and I go on to one of the two Stark cars waiting for us; Nat is leaning against one of them.

"It seemed to be successful start," she comments.

"It went a little too well." I remark.

A little while after we get in the car, Dad and Happy make their way to his Audi. There is suddenly a girl waiting beside it, she hands Happy a piece of paper and Dad takes off like a bat out of hell. About a minute later, Mom's cell rings.

"You're serious? Washington DC. 9:00 tomorrow? Jesus, Tony. Did you do something you didn't tell me? All right, All right. We'll meet you at the airport."

"Mom?"

"Your father has been asked to DC for a hearing by the Senate Armed Forces Committee."

"Great, and if he wins, it'll be just more ego to fill his already ego-filled head."

"Andrina!" she scolds me.

"Sorry. I'm tired."

"Sleep on the way." Natalie tells our driver to take us to the airport. Being us, we are always prepared to leave at a moments notice so we keep a bag packed in each trunk of the cars in case we need to go somewhere at a moments notice.

I fall asleep after we take off; actually quite comfortably despite I am still in my suit. Someone wakes me and we are now in a car. Dad isn't here.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. We need to get changed. Tony already left for the hearing."

I get my luggage out of the trunk.

"It's a good thing we're always prepared." We are at a surely overpriced suite-only hotel, but at least it isn't the white house. My suitcase is actually well packed. Toiletries, nice clothes and shoes and make up and hair accessories. My hair is still half okay and half disastrous from sleeping on it. I figure that this is a suit occasion and so I wear the grey tweed skirt that was packed and the navy button up. I throw the jacket over my chair and sit down while I figure out what would be a quick fix for my hair. I settle on just wrapping it up in a bun and pinning it flat against my head and just go with eyeliner.

"I'm done," I say, walking out of the bathroom. Mom gives me a once over and smiles her approval.

"Ma'am, the car is waiting," Natalie tells us.

"Alright."

We get there and reporters were everywhere, we get here in the nick of time, the hearing starts in two minutes. We walk in and find out that there are seats reserved for us, right behind Dad's seat. We take our places and Dad smile reassuring at me. Mom just shakes her head. I just sit and watch as the each member walks in and takes their spot at the large dais. Most of them look impartial, but the one that stuck out to me was the slightly overweight balding man who sat in the seat labeled "Stern."

"We're going to have to work on the Audi, it gets a little shaky in third."

"Dad, turn around!"

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"May I have your attention?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"  
"I do not."

"The Iron Man weapon?"

"The device doesn't fit that description."

"Really? Then what is it?  
"A high-tech prosthesis." The room laughs.

"Our priority is to get the Iron Man turned to the People of the United States of America."

"You can't take it. The suit and I are one. To turn it over would be tantamount to servitude or prostitution, depending upon what state you're in. You can't have it."

"Look, I'm no expert-"

"In prostitution, of course not. You're a senator, come on!" Dad then looks at us, silently asking if it was too much. I just raise my eyebrows and Mom twirls her finger to make him turn back around.

"I'm no expert in weapons, that's why we've brought in Justin Hammer."

I snort, but quietly enough that only Mom could hear me. She just looks at me. It's nice to know that this wannabe has replaced my Dad.

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber and I was wondering when in fact a real expert would be in attendance." Dad says and Stern just bangs his gavel. I just silently pray that Dad will keep quiet.

Hammer laughs. "Senator, I may not be an expert but you know who _was_ THE expert: Howard Stark. The father to us all, really: to the military industrial age. He was no flower child, he was a lion. We all know why we are here. We all know in the last 6 months Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities, but insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I felt comforted, I really do. Love to leave my door unlocked as I leave the house…but this ain't Canada. We live in a world with grave threats, threats Mr. Stark cannot always foresee. And now, Mr. Stark has exposed his daughter to these threats. A little girl pushed into the limelight, exposed to risks and expected to follow in her father's footsteps, tisk, tisk. What kind of father-" Hammer is trying to say something else, but I cut him off.

"Leave me out of this, Hammer." I tell him.

"Ms. Stark if you can't remain silent, then we'll have to ask you to leave." Stern says.

"I'd rather leave than listen to this garbage anyways," I say in an aside to Mom.

I've been in a rather bad mood for the past couple of months…and it all has to do with Dad and the direction he's taken.

"Thank you. God Bless Iron Man. God Bless America." Justin Hammer finishes.

"Now, we'd like to call a witness to the stand: Lt. Col. James Rhodes."

"Rhodey? What?" Dad asks, getting up to greet his friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my job. It's me, I'm here, deal with it."

"Now, Lt. Col. Rhodes, I have your complete report on the "Iron Man" weapon. Could you read page 57 paragraph 4?"

"You're requesting that I read a specific part of my report? Out of context that won't offer much-"

"I'm aware. If you could, please." Rhodey just shoots Dad an apologetic look as he begins to read.

"As he doesn't operate within any branch of the government, Iron Man could present a threat to the security of the nation and her interests. But I did go on to explain the positives of—"

"That's enough, thank you. If I am not mistaken, you have some graphics to present to the court? If you could please narrate them."

A map of several countries lights up the screens.

"These are what we believe to be attempts at making copies of Mr. Stark's suit."

Dad seems a bit agitated at this and he fidgets in his chair and brings out his phone.

"This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence. That the suits may be at this moment operational." Rhodey finishes.

Dad is hacking into the screens of the court.

"Wait a minute, buddy. Oh, I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. It's time for a little transparency. Let's see what's really going on."

 _Welcome, Mr. Stark._ The screens say.

"What's he doing?" Stern asks.

"If you'll direct your attention to said screens, I believe that is North Korea." A video of a rather large suit comes on that is black and white. The robot walks at least three steps then falls and its gun goes off and blood sprays onto the camera lens.

"Iran." Dad continues.

"Turn it off. Can you turn that off," Now it is Stern's turn to become agitated and nervous.

There is a video of a suit trying to fly, but it crash-lands back down, headfirst.

"No grave, immediate threat here," Dad announces. Then it changes again. There is a Hammer Industries logo at the bottom left of the screen. "Wait a minute, is that Justin Hammer? Justin, you're on TV, focus up." The senators then begin talking among themselves and Dad looks at Rhodey like 'oh, yeah. I won' and Rhodey offers him a little smirk.

Hammer's suit tries to turn and it goes like an owl's head and the wires are sparking.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit." Hammer says on the video.

"Yeah, I'd say most countries five, ten years away. Hammer industries, twenty."

"I'd like to point out that the test pilot survived." Hammer says, quickly coming to his own defense.

"I think we're done is the point that he's making." Stern says, he clearly looking embarrassed. "I-I-I don't think there's any reason to continue."

"The point is you're welcome," Dad says.

"For what?" Stern asks.

"I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor, I've successfully privatized world peace," Dad says, standing and throwing up his famous relaxed peace sign.

The entire room gets up and cheered while Mom and I just look at each other like 'this is going to be a problem.'

"What more do you want, for now! I tried to play ball with these ass clowns."

"Fuck you, Mr. Stark. Fuck you, buddy." Stern says. I'm sure that it would be bleeped on the televised version. "We're adjourned for today. We're adjourned."

It's rather unsettling realizing that your father has more power than the US senate.

"You've been a delight," Stern says.

Dad put on his sunglasses, gives him a thumbs-up and blows him kisses. Rhodey just sighs. Dad walks up the aisle and we follow, there is a camera in front of him and Dad plays right into it. He shakes hands with the people on the outer most seats, right on the aisle.

"My bond is with the people. And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there's one thing I've proven, you can count on my to pleasure myself."

Mom and I just roll our eyes at the comment.

Happy drives us all back to our hotel, we decide to spend a full day here in DC. We all go back into our room and I change out of my suit and into a sundress that was packed in my bag, along with a cropped quarter sleeved blue jean jacket and flip-flops and wear my watch. I let my hair down and it was wavy from the twist it's been in all day. I put on some lip-gloss and go back into the living area of the suite. Mom is wearing white capris and a navy button up and Dad is in jeans and a graphic tee.

"Natalie, you're more than welcome to come with us," Mom tells her.

"I'm fine here, but thank you, Mrs. Stark."

"You sure?" Mom asks her.

"Yes, Ma'am." Natalie replies.

"Alright, we shouldn't be out too long."

We leave the hotel and just walk around DC. Mom and Dad walk with held hands and Dad would twirl her at random intervals or kiss her on the cheek. I admit it was cute seeing them together. I get their attention and they turn around at the same time, their hands still interlocked and I snap a picture with my phone. I upload it to Twitter with the caption "the best view as far as I'm concerned."

Sadly all the guys I've tried to date were dating me just so they could play with Dad's toys. So, I'm single and I really don't have any friends. I mean I talk to people, but I'm always afraid that they would be friends with me just for the money…I would be lucky if I ever found someone like Rhodey. He has been so loyal to my Dad and his company, even after Dad shut down the weapons division of Stark.

"How about some ice cream?" Dad asks.

"Ohhhh…." I said, sounding like a child.

"Ice cream it is." Dad said, leading Mom into a 'Coldstone' and I followed suit. I get my usual: chocolate ice cream with gummy bears and twix.

"This is on the house. Way to rip that old, slimy hypocrite a new one," says the middle-aged man behind the counter.

"Thank you." Dad says.

"Don't inflate his head any more than need be." I says, laughing. We go and sit down in the corner of the store.

"So what are we doing after this?" Mom asks.

"It doesn't matter to me." I comment.

We walk out of the store and I bump into someone.

"My bad," he tells me.

I recognize him…it's the SecDef's nephew.

"No problem, at least I wasn't still working on my ice cream- chocolate ice cream on a white dress- that would not be pretty. Especially being me."

"You'd still be pretty." Did this guy wake up this morning intending to be cheesy? I think he does all the time.

I blush anyway.

"Mr. Kossel," Dad greets him.

"Mr. Stark," Devon greets him with a shake of his hand.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your adventure."

As he walks off, Dad just sneers.

Mom just laughs.

"That boy —"


	10. Heart Of Steel-3

Chapter 3: France

 _A:N/Again, sorry for any mistakes, I'm not Ash Ketchum, I can't catch 'em all!_

Mom, Dad, Happy and I get out of the Phantom. The crowd is going insane. Mom is wearing a navy knee-length dress with tiny white polka dots and insanely high-heeled pumps. I picked out more of a gown. I sort of look Athenian, but not too fancy. I chose a floor length white gown with white, wide, lacey straps and with a V-shaped back. I got my hair done and the Italian hairstylist braided parts and it is in an elegant bun with a gold headband. I tend to do my own make up, though. Make up I can do, but I'm not great at hair. I wear my metallic gold platform pumps.

The screaming crowd is getting on my nerves. Dad finally starts to walk towards the door and he and Mom hold hands as they walk. Natalie meets us inside.

"Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes- just go with it," Dad says through smiling teeth.

"What? What's going to happen?" Mom asks.

"If you wouldn't mind we have a photographer," Natalie says as Dad reaches for a drink from the waiter beside us. As soon as he picks it up, Natalie grabs it right back out of his hand. We stand together as he takes a few photos and the photographer thanked us in very accented English and left. We all walk where Natalie is leading us until Dad stops at the corner table.

"Is this us?" Dad asks.

"It can be," Natalie replies.

"Great, make it us." Dad replies, leaving. He grabs Mom's hand and pulls her towards the bar. I just roll my eyes and sit down, Happy joining me. I look at Natalie talking to one of the staff and she shook her head, silently saying that she doesn't know what he's up to. I spy on Mom and Dad at the bar and Hammer and Christine Everhart are talking to them. It is repulsive; Everhart couldn't have Dad so she went for his wannabe. Eww. I shudder.

"You cold?" Happy asks me.

"No, just thought about something I shouldn't have." I tell him smiling, subtly pointing towards the quartet at the bar.

Happy just laughs, he knows that Everhart has a thing for Dad.

Mom returns from the bar, and sits down with us.

"Hammer needs a spot!" I hear Dad tell to Natalie as she made her way over here. Dad goes towards the restrooms. He's planning something- I just know it. I would bet my inheritance that he will drive the company stock car.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Mom asks.

"I think I'm going with the…" I am about to say as Tortellini when people huddle around the TV. It would seem that I would have won the bet. Mom and I can see the TV where are sitting and see Dad going towards the track, surrounded by women and waving papers.

"What's the point of having a car if I don't drive it!" he says to the camera. He hops the fence onto the track.

"Natalie!" Mom calls. She appears from nowhere it seemed.

"Yes, Mrs. Stark?"

"Do you know about this?" Mom asks.

"No, ma'am this is the first I've heard of it."

"Happy, give me the keys. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen." I take off my shoes and make my way to the car, having a screaming crowd of my own and go to the Phantom, unlock the trunk and get the suitcases –no pun intended- out of the trunk. I go back into the dining area through the back door and go back to our table. I place the cases underneath it. Mom just looks at me.

"Just in case," I tell her comfortingly.

She just nods. You have to admit, Dad is in a pretty vulnerable spot right now. I don't put my shoes back on. I missed the start of the race, nothing exciting has happened yet. Until the camera zooms in on a man in orange as he walks onto the track. The then pulls two whip-like things out of his orange suit and an arc reactor burned through the top part. He immediately slashes Hammer's car and Dad's is next in the lineup. How could he have gotten an arc reactor?

"That's my cue," I tell Mom and I grab both cases, run out of the venue tie my dress for more mobility, activate my suit and I lift it and place it on my chest. I hear people cheering and as soon as I am completely suited up, I grab Dad's case and jet towards the track.

"Jarvis, where's Dad? You got a location?" I see the blip on my radar and jet towards it. I hear cheers all around. In just the few seconds it took me to get there the crazy guy in orange just sliced through Dad's car and it is airborne, but I catch it with one hand while Dad's suit was in the other. I feel like a waiter with a giant tray.

"Jarvis, we good?"

"The suit is withstanding," he reports. I place the car back on the ground and Dad hop out and activate his own suit.

"You all right?" I ask him.

"Fine," he replies. "Go stop the other drivers."

"On it. Be careful."

I fly ahead and stop the cars.

"Sorry boys, no winner today," I tell the obviously irate drivers. It is a few minutes before anything happens.

"All clear." Dad reports. I see Dad's scan of the reactor on my HUD. It is the same tech, just a little outdated.

"On my way back." Dad and I take off our suits I let my dress back down. Surprisingly, it is still clean. We get off the track and are driven back to the gathering. I get my shoes.

I go to the phantom and get a change of clothes. I get out a black leather jacket, a T-Shirt, skinny jeans and my converse. I let my hair down, take out all the braids, but leave my make up on. I throw up my hair in a quick bun and go back into the dining hall. Dad changed also.

"We're going with the authorities. See what this was all about," Dad says.

"Whoa. I'm not involved in this. I saved your butt. That's all."

"You don't want to see who this was?"

"Fine."

Dad and I jump into the back of a police car.

"I never wanna see you in one of these," Dad tells me.

"How can you joke, Dad? This is no joke. That man almost killed you and you're going to be in big trouble with Stern."

We arrive at the station soon and Dad and the head of the police force are speaking French. Dad and I enter the room where the man is being held.

"Pretty decent tech." Dad starts.

"You have been misled, Andrina. You come from a family of thieves and butchers. Like all the guilty, you and father try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has ruined," he says, in a Russian accent. I take it by his words and acts of vengeance that his family was one of the ones he was speaking about.

"Speaking of thieves, where did you get this design?" Dad asks.

"Anton Vanko, my father."

"I've never heard of him," Dad says.

"My father is the reason you are alive."

"The reason I'm alive is cause you had a shot, you took it, and missed."

"If you make God bleed, people will cease to believe in him. The water will be tainted with blood and the sharks will not resist. All I do is sit here and watch as the world consumes you."

We begin to leave.

"Happy? Yeah, we're ready. And bring Pepper, we are going home," Dad says into his phone.

A few minutes later, Happy is here with Mom and we go to our terminal.

"Natalie? Would you please run by our hotel and gather our things and bring them to the airport? Thank you." Mom says on her phone. We all shared a hotel suite; it was a very educational experience.

We board our own jet and take off. I am in my cabin and Dad comes in.

"Hey," I greet him. "You okay?"

"Thanks for having my back out there," he tells me.

I play with my ears, put my palm against them and attempt to suck anything out. "Am I hearing correctly, you are thanking me?" I joke. He sits down on the couch with me.

"I mean it, kiddo."

"I know."

"It's not the first time you've had my back."

"If you wouldn't make such asinine decisions…"

"You wanna come hang out with us, or you wanna stay back here?" he asks me.

"I think I'll just stay back here. I'm sleepy." I yawn.

"Alright, take a nap." He tousles my hair and I lay back and sleep.

I wake up and go into the main cabin.

"It's a great place to be…healthy," I hear Dad say. He sounds scared. Is there something wrong with him? Can that explain why he's been so off lately? All that green stuff? All the distancing from us? The self-destructiveness?

The news is on the TV and Stern is talking about Dad and how he lied…yadda, yadda, yadda.

"That man is really irritating me," I say, making my presence known.

We land and we all went home.

"Why don't we rest for now and we'll hang out together later?" Mom asks.

"Sounds great Pep," Dad says, going to his man cave. I'm really tired, so I go and sit at the piano. I play a couple of songs and stop when Mom's cell phone rings.

"Yes. Okay. Uh-huh." Mom puts her cell away and runs her fingers through the hairs on the crown of her head. She hangs up and just looks at me. With that 'I'm sorry' look. Both her and Dad are good at it.

"Go. Go. It's fine. There's a lot that needs to be sorted out." Boy, isn't that the truth…Things need to be sorted out on both the business and family front of Stark.

I went downstairs, where Dad is. I typed my code into Jarvis at the door of the shop. But the door doesn't unlock.

"Access has been forbidden at this time," Jarvis tells me. I look inside and Dad is sitting in his hot rod, looking at images, newspaper clippings and various other things about the Vanko family.

"Jarvis, so help me god, I will rip out your A.I. core and throw its remains into the ocean after I burn it. So override whatever orders he's given you and let me in. Now," I order him.

"Very well."

"Thank you."

"D? What are you doing down here, I told Jarvis that—" I clearly interrupted him deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, sir. She was very persuasive," Jarvis reports.

"I need to talk to you," I tell him.

"I can't talk right now, I'm busy."

"Dad? Please." I plead.

"Alright." He tries to get out of the car, but starts to slump to the floor, but I grab him before he could crash.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Just lead me to my desk." I do so and he opens a box on the top.

"You've depleted another palladium core?" I ask as he takes the arc reactor out of his chest and that answers my question. The reactor was smoking. I watch him replace the core and put the reactor back in and becomes a little more conscious, but before he could put his shirt all the way back on, I notice the veins by the reactor's site and on his neck. There are a silver-purplish color and very visible.

"Dad what's going on? Just please tell me. I swear I won't tell Mom."

He just takes a deep breath and plays with the depleted palladium in his hand.

"It's poisoning you. Isn't it?" I ask him.

"How long have you known?" he asks me back.

"So what do we do? What _can_ we do?"

"I don't know and if I can't figure this out soon-"

"No. No. Dad please don't tell me….no! This cannot be hap…We have to… There has to be something!" I sob out, completely losing my mind. I grab a wrench and start to pace.

"I knew this was going to take you from me!"

I stop myself in time to not to throw the wrench as hard as I could. I also had the sudden urge to go ape on the suits and completely destroy them, but I don't. I drop the wrench and hear the clang it makes when it hits the floor. My father above everything now had a death sentence hanging above his head, and one that didn't come from masquerading around in the suit. Well, I mean technically it kind of does, but I mean the enemies that would come from that. What am I doing rationalizing? I was just told that my father is _dying_ and I'm RATIONALIZING! _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ I command myself.

"Come here," he tells me calmly, without a doubt knowing the war that is raging in my own mind. I run to him like I did as a child. I hug him tight and sob into his neck. He just rubs my back. "I'm sorry I've been so distant- acting so selfish...It's scared me that for once in my life I don't have an answer. I've tried everything, and it won't work." He says, his voice breaking.

"Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Anything." My father tells me, kissing my head.

"Never give up," I tell him, never relinquishing my hold on him.

"Never," he vows. "And don't you let me, and don't act like anything is up. Just what your mother needs is something else to worry about."

"You know both of us worry."

"I know. Come on, let's go to the beach."

His hands drop me and I tried to compose myself. Since we are on the cliffs, we have to drive to the beach. It is only Dad and I. Mom is at a meeting and Dad insisted that Happy didn't come, but I'm sure he would, but keep his distance. Dad and I pack a bag: Towels, a football, extra clothes and sunscreen. Dad drives the Audi. We are at the beach in no time. Dad picks out a somewhat secluded spot. He is wearing red swimming trunks and his black tank top. I imagine that he would want to hide the veins by his reactor. I wear my conservative, athletic black bikini. I don't understand the need for girls to walk around in barely-there string bikinis and thongs. I don't care if a woman has the body or not, they should not be advertising it. Dad and I put sunscreen on and play football. Dad overthrew one and I go to go grab it and a man with a camera caught my attention, clearly one of those annoying pests that we all know as paparazzi. Dad takes advantage of my distraction and tackled me into the water, the football still tucked into my armpit. I throw the football towards our spot on the beach and it made it there. Dad then looks towards the paparazzi.

"If he gets any closer, I'm prepared to go from superhero to supervillian in about a nanosecond."

I just laugh. "And you're the one talking about legacy."

"Reputation is not my legacy. You are, sport," he says, giving me a noogie. We play for a couple of hours more and go back towards the main part of the beach, to Carl's hotdog kiosk. Along the way, I see people pointing and camera flashes, but it doesn't bother Dad. No one approached for an autograph. He had made that subject clear in an interview. When he is on family time, no one had better bother us. We continue to walk the beach, eating our hot dogs.

"I know I'm going to regret this question but—"

"How long have I got?" He finishes for me, taking a deep breath. "Less than three weeks. It all depends on how much I use the suit."

I spit out the piece hotdog I had been eating.

"Easy. You all right?"

"All right?! All right?! I expected at least a couple of months, not weeks! Your birthday is next week." He seems undeterred. "How can you seem so calm?"

"Trust me, I'm not."

"Have you tried talking to Fury?"

"I've given it thought, but no, I haven't."

"Dad, it's okay to get help. If you don't-never mind, I don't even want to think about it."

"Dad, would you really not give up Iron Man even if it meant saving your life?" I ask him.

"Andrina…"

"It's not only legacy you're leaving behind, Dad. It's Mom…and me."

We get back to the house and Dad and I go back to the workshop. Dad goes over to the couch and sits, reading the paper. I make sure my area is secure for the night and join Dad. I put the small pillow behind my head and end up on Dad's thigh. I yawn. Dad folds the paper like the actors would on TV and looked at me.

"You're not tired are you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Dad finishes the paper and tosses it aside. I feel him run his fingers through my hair and I am asleep shortly after. This is how Dad and I used to be. It kind of saddened me that our relationship was growing back this way only when he was dying. I am awakened when loud, clattering footsteps came into the workshop.

"Tony, I have been on the phone-" Definitely Rhodey's voice. I roll over, but pretended to still be asleep.

"Shh, Rhodey keep your voice down." I hear Dad say.

"Is something wrong?" Rhodey must have noticed my odd behavior ever since my birthday party. Ever since I stayed that one night with him when Dad first created Iron Man, he has noticed my different attitude.

"The dreams she had when I was held hostage started coming back." Dad lies.

"Tony, that's not good."

"I know."

"I'm sorry to add another load onto your pile, but I've been talking to the National Guard all day. I had to do a lot of talking to talk them out of storming this place and taking your suits."

Dad slowly gets up, thinking I am still asleep and I hear the sound of the office chair.

"What's this?" I heard Rhodey ask.

"It's palladium. I replaced it earlier."

"You had this thing in your body? It looks more fried than KFC."

"Its from the reactor wall."

"Tony, you know you don't have to do this alone." Rhodey said. I hear the chair swivel.

"Contrary to popular belief, I know what I'm doing."


	11. Heart Of Steel-4

Chapter: 4

A/N: As usual forgive any mistakes

Birthday From Hell

Today is March 2nd…Dad's birthday and he still hasn't found an answer. He's still dying. Time is one of the very few things money can't buy. I just look at myself in the mirror before I start to get ready. There is a slightly bluish bag under each of my eyes from lack of sleep and I swear that I have more grey hairs than the average teenager should. I wear a sleek black dress and glittering black platforms. I wear my hair sleek and straight and it hung almost to my waist. I apply black liquid eyeliner to my top lash line, adding a tiny flick at the end. I put on my mascara and leave my bathroom. The DJ already set up and is playing music. I go into the hallway and look out the window facing the driveway. The guests are starting to arrive. Audis, Bentleys, Lamborghinis, Ferraris, pretty much any millionaire-type ride is here; filled with rich guys, blonde party girls and model-looking women.

"This ought to be fun." I groan to myself.

I walk downstairs, and take in the scene. Dad is currently at the DJ's stand and scratching a record. He is in the suit, with an entire champagne bottle in his hand. I look around and there groups of people standing around and talking. I go into the kitchen, get a soda and sit on the counter. I stay up here for a few minutes, smiling at the people who come by me to get more booze or food. I jump down when I see Rhodey come in. He is looking around and clearly looks very disappointed. I don't blame him. I get to him the same time as Mom.

"I'm going out for air," Mom announces.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rhodey asks. The three of us walk back into the living room and see Dad on the stage, staggering while trying to stand.

"I don't know what to do," Mom says.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rhodey comments as Dad finally loses his balance and falls into the nearest shelf.

"That's it. I'm going to make a-" I assume he was going to finish his sentence with the word 'call' and so does Mom.

"No, no, no. Don't call anyone."

"I just stuck my neck out for this guy!" Rhodey exclaims.

"I know, I know. Let's try and handle it." Mom says, looking at me.

"Try, being the key word." I say, finally breaking into the conversation.

Dad waves at the DJ and he stops. Dad stands up tall in front of everyone.

"The question I get asked most often is how do I go to the bathroom in the suit….just like that." Dad says, obviously relieving himself in the suit.

"Gross," I tell myself. Mom and I walk onto the elevated floor and by Dad. Mom grabs the microphone from his hand.

"Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" Mom asks, the crowd cheers and Dad salutes.

"I love you," Dad slurs out at Mom.

"Unbelievable, Tony. Thank you so much. We all thank you for such a wonderful night, but we're going to say goodbye now and thank you all for coming."

The crowd just awes.

"No, no, no, no, babe. The cake. The candles. I didn't get to blow out the candles." Dad sputters out.

"You are out of control," Mom whispers to him.

"I'm out of control?" Dad starts.

"Trust me on this."

"You're out of control," Dad finishes.

"It's time to go to bed. It's time." Mom says.

Dad tries to kiss Mom.

"Gimme a little smooch." Dad says, leaning towards Mom, but she leans further away.

"You just peed the suit. It's not sexy." Mom comments.

"It's got a filtration system, you could drink that water," is Dad's slurred reply.

"Just send everyone home. It's time."

"If you say so." Dad says.

"Okay." Mom grabs the bottle from Dad's hand and hands him the microphone.

"My beautiful wife, Pepper." People claps and Mom just smiles dutifully.

"She's right; the party's over. But then again, the party was over for me like an hour and a half ago. But the AFTERPARTY starts in 15 minutes," Rhodey just looks like someone slapped him.

"If anyone, Pepper, doesn't like it. There's the door." Dad says, pointing towards it, but ended up blowing the water feature to shards. And people cheer that. Dad feeds off of it.

Mom just looks at Rhodey as he leaves. I don't know where he is going and I am too shocked to follow and see. Dad begins to skeet shoot champagne bottles and watermelons with the repulsers in his hands and in his chest. Jarvis' wall panel in the kitchen was blinking red. I go over to it and it is alerting me to the Mark II is accessed and is being used…Rhodey.

I toss my shoes aside and run to Mom.

"Mom, we gotta get everyone out, now. Rhodey is getting out the Mark II."

I go up and grab the microphone. I'm getting really sick and tired of cleaning up Dad's messes, well ones that are completely stupid and his fault, which go hand and hand.

"Hey, everyone. I'm sorry. But it's time for you to go. Now."

No one budges.

"You heard the girl." Rhodey says through the Mark II. "Get out!" he says then people begin leaving. "You don't deserve to wear one of these." Rhodey says. "Shut it down."

"Goldstein, gimme me a tune to beat my buddy's ass to," Dad says, laughing.

Rhodey grabs him behind and Dad rockets through the house. I remain in the living room.

Happy ushers Mom outside and Natalie is walking as fast as she can in her outrageously high heels. The guests are crowded beside the windows, but we usher them away.

Rhodey takes part of the granite countertop and smashes it into Dad's head, and I see the lights in his helmet and chest flicker, but they come back on. He stands up and Rhodey puts up his hand and Dad does as well.

"Put it down!" Rhodey yells at him.

"You gonna take the shot?"  
"Dad, you promised!" I scream at him.

"Andie, come on!" Mom yells as Happy is taking her to a greater distance away.

I don't follow.

"Drop it Tony!"

"NO!"

They both charge at the same time and the repulsers react…. violently. The glass of the window shatters into sand and I am thrown back. I feel myself fall…falling….down. Like when I was a kid falling out of my bed, it felt like a never-ending fall off Mt. Everest or Alice's fall through the rabbit hole.

I hear Mom screech out my name and Rhodey's.

I dare to open my eyes and I see the cliff and heard the swells of the sea beneath me. _My own father just killed me_ , I think. I hit the water like a 3-ton bean being dropped from a crane. The last thing I remember seeing is the silver flash of the Mark II.


	12. Heart Of Steel-5

Chapter 5: The Hsopital

A/N: I'd hate to be Andie right now... Anyways, same as usual...Happy reading

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Well that annoying beep tells me I am not dead. I feel a tube in my nose. I don't try to rip it out or the IV at my wrist. I find the bed control and get myself into a sitting position. My entire body is sore.

"Andie? Oh, Andie! God, I was so worried." Mom says, coming to my bedside. She has clearly been here a while. She is wearing a black hoody and sweats. Dad is leaning against the wall.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"Andie, I'm so sorry." Dad is sputtering off about how stupid he was and such, I don't believe a word of it.

"Save it, Dad. I'm not in the mood right now," I tell him.

"Andie, talk to me."

"I don't think you really want me to right now."

"I don't care."

"Then, I have one word for you: leave." He just stands there, but sighs and begins to leave.

"Oh, and Dad?" I say as soon as he reaches the door. He hurries back, clearly expecting some sort of redemption, but he won't receive it. "I really hope you feel like the man you think you are." That is the PG version of what I really wanted to say. I hear the door open and close.

"I'm going to go get the nurse." Mom says and leaves.

The nurse comes in, followed by Mom. She is a robust woman with short black hair. She looks me over. "She should be able to go home in the next day or two. We are very lucky that she wasn't paralyzed or worse. We'll have to get her up and ambulate her when she feeling a bit more up to it."

"Thank you." Mom says. "You hungry?" she asks me.

I just nod.

"I'll go get you something." She kisses my forehead and leaves. It is about ten minutes later when I hear loud voices in the hallway. These walls are not as soundproof as they think.

"She has every right to be pissed at you Tony! You about killed her! Our daughter is here because of you and the moment she is discharged, I'm taking her and we're getting some breathing room. I've kept my thoughts on your recent behavior quiet, but this is it. I've reached my limit. We've all stuck our neck out for you, Tony, and all you've done is chop it off."

"Pep?" Dad's voice is pleading. "Virginia?! What do you want from me?"

"I want the truth, Tony. All of it."

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"I just can't, Pep."

My door opens and Mom came back in with my food. I just put on my game face and pretend like I heard nothing. Mom had just as big of a game face on as I did.

"So what exactly happened?" I ask her.

"You remember that your father and Rhodey were fighting?"

I nod.

"Well, you tried and stop it, but got caught in the cross fire. Tony and Rhodey put their hands up at the same time and it reacted…badly. It threw you back and you fell…thankfully Rhodey got you or —" She couldn't finish.

"Can I try to walk or something? I'm tired of sitting."

"I don't see why not." Mom replies. She helps me off the bed and I am unsteady. I get up and Mom supports the great majority of my weight, but only for a few steps. She and I walk slowly down the hall. Mom and I are the only non-medical people in the corridor. The nurses are staring. After a short walk, I have to rest and sit down on one of the benches in the hallway. My nurse is rolling a wheelchair to me.

"Thanks, but I want to see if I can make it without that. I just need a little rest."

"I'd say you did pretty good. You don't want to rush it, bodies need to heal before they work."

"I know," I tell her. I don't see Dad up here. The nurse goes back to the station. "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They locked the floor down so no press could get up here." Mom replies.

"Oh. How are we going to explain this anyway? I mean if it was just me, you could say I wrecked the motorcycle but with the house all blown up…"

"I don't know. Natalie is handling it." Mom replies.

I just sigh.

"What?" Mom asks stroking my hair.

"I heard your argument." I tell her.

"Oh."

"Will you really take me away?"

I hate the fact that I'm still a minor, sometimes.

"His behavior lately is not something to be coveted."

"I've noticed."

"You ready to go back?" She asks me.

"Yeah." She helps me stand up and it is a bit easier this time. I sit in my room with Mom and Rhodey stops by a few hours after my walk.

"Hey." I say, smiling and stuffing my face with another slice of pizza from the hospital café.

"Good to see you in high spirits. I didn't know you wanted to become an Olympic diver." Rhodey says.

"Ha, Ha. Thanks for saving me." I tell him.

"You're welcome. Well I have to sort some things out. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Rhodey."

I got bored so I flipped on the TV. There is nothing on so I get out my phone and surf the Internet. My homepage of Yahoo comes up and on the most mentioned column the number one bullet was ours. "Stark" It says. I tap it and the first link is:

STARK FAMILY IN SHAMBLES?

Someone took pictures of my parent's fight with a cell phone and Mom obviously looks ticked in the photos. She is pointing at Dad and I see her walking away from him in another. I keep this to myself. I put my phone on my nightstand and fall asleep. I wake up the next morning and Mom isn't here. I attempted to get up and succeeded after a few times. It is easier for me to walk today, I'm not in much pain at all, but my muscles are still tight and I go into the bathroom. I still haven't seen what I looked that and for good reason. I looked like I've been awake for a week. I must have been taken off the IV last night because it was no longer attached to me. I go into the hallway. Dad is pacing by the elevators and Mom is talking to the nurse, who immediately runs up to me as soon as she saw me.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. I just usually work out as soon as I get up. Habit," I tell the nurse.

Mom smiles at me, well, at the progress I was making probably.

"Let's get Karla up here and see what she thinks." She tells a girl in green scrubs.

The younger girl leaves.

About 10 minutes later the girl in green scrubs is following a woman.

"Look at you," she tells me smiling.

"We just need to see if she needs any exercises or not." My nurse tells her.

"Alrightie, let us see." We go back into my room.

After about an hour of bending, tensing, and coordination tests, the Physical Therapist seemed pleased with my results.

"You are great. You just need to relax and don't be flying around in that suit of yours for a little while. Take it nice and slow and you are going to be just fine."

Mom thanks her and she leaves. A few minutes after she left, I changed into the clothes Mom brought me, which was a pair of jeans, a graphic tee and my Adidas Sambas.

"It's time to face the elephant in the room." I say.

"Did you see the story?" I ask Mom.

"Yes. I did. Needless to say that your father had a word or two with hospital Administration."

"Well, if she can be discharged where are the papers?" I hear Dad's voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. The doctor has to sign off and he's on an ill-timed break I'm afraid."

"Must I remind you that I made a generous donation to your oncology research lab last year?"

"Let me make a call."

"Thank you." Dad replies. "Neanderthal." I hear him mutter under his breath. "Hey," Dad says when he sees me.

"Hey."

"I'll let you two talk while I start the paperwork." Mom remains at the counter while Dad and I walk out into the opposite corridor where there is windows looking out towards the beaches.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should've kept my mouth shut. I know you've got a lot on your plate right now..." I just shut up and hug him. Staying mad isn't exactly a personality trait of mine. His long arms encircle me completely, tightly but gently all the same. My back is still a bit sore.

"I'm sorry, Andie. I truly am. For now on, I'm on my best behavior." But his best was most peoples' worst.

"Scouts honor?"

He holds up three fingers. "Scouts honor."

"Mr. Stark. The doctor said he'd be up in five minutes."

"Thank you." He replies.

"So what's the story? A gas main blew in the kitchen? Another malfunction? That you finally lost it?"

"Watch it!" He jokes.

The joking atmosphere doesn't last but that second. "You promised me, Dad. You promised me that you wouldn't give up. What do you call what you did?"

"One last hurrah." He says, looking down.

"Dad, it isn't the end until it is." I says as Mom comes over. She is folding up a piece of paper and put it in her purse.

"Come on, Andie." I don't argue, but I look at Dad and he nods. Silently telling me that it is okay, that he deserves it. My eyes are tearing because I knew Mom is really going to make me leave, and I don't really want to.

I hug Dad again. He rests his chin on my head.

"Now, don't do anything stupid. You're still a married man," I tell him through slight tears.

"If you need me, don't hesitate to call," he tells me. He's taking this situation well. I'd like to think that he would care that we're 'getting breathing room.'

"Andie?" Mom says, with a bag on her shoulder. I know she is just trying to help, but right now I just can't help but see her as kind of the bad guy. We just walk out and people are asking us questions, but Happy comes and brings us to the car.

 _Are you getting a divorce?_

 _What does this mean for Stark industries?_

 _Andie, what are your feelings on this?_

When I get in, I saw Dad looking at us through the window of the floor I was on. I just wave to him and he waves back.

"Where to?" Happy asked.

"To the company penthouse, Happy." He drives us there silently; Happy is good about staying out of other people's business.

Mom and Happy grab suitcases from the back of the car. I didn't know that they were there.

We go to the top floor of the complex, and the penthouse doesn't have the same feel as the house did. It doesn't feel lived in, doesn't feel like home. But there is nothing I could do about this. I just look around. Happy has my bag and I grab it from him and go into my room. I didn't bother unpacking because I didn't know how long we would be here. I hope that it wouldn't be more than a couple of days, Dad is running out of time and I don't want to be gone if something happened. I dig through my bag and got out my toiletries. I am pleased when I see that Mom packed comfort clothes and no fancy ones. I am also relieved when I see my tablet. I put it on my bed and go back into the kitchen.

"Andie, I just want you to know that I still love your father and I have no intention of leaving him…I just need a little space."

"But you just kind of gave up on him. What he's doing might seem justifiable when we find out why." I tell her.

"You really think that? He got drunk on your birthday, Andie!"

"Yes, I really think that."

"He's gotten totally irresponsible lately. He needs to get his head deflated a bit."

"How long are we staying? I'm not going to stay for more than three days."

"Andie…" Mom starts.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just can't do it."

I grab a bag of chips and went back to my temporary room. I flip on the TV, to the news.

"Here we have some pictures of Virginia "Pepper" and Andrina Stark leaving the hospital, separately from Tony. Pictures released from earlier today, showed the couple fighting. Is there a divorce looming? No representatives have given statements. What does this mean for the future of Stark Industries?"

I just groan and shut off the TV. I sit in the bay window and just eat my potato chips until they are gone. I am absent-mindedly eating them and it doesn't shock me that I eat an entire brand new bag. I just get up and throw the bag away in my bathroom. It is dark now and I hadn't even realized it. Time creeps up on us in many unpleasant ways.

I change into my pajamas and lie down on my bed. I get out my tablet and powered it on. I play games on it for a while, I even thought about video calling Dad, but I don't. I don't know why I wouldn't…I suppose I would say everything is okay, when in reality it just isn't. I've just about had it trying to lie to myself and to everyone that things are never better when it just isn't the case. Things are on very edge of a cliff, threatening to fall because of one thing: Iron Man. Again, I find myself feeling incredibly selfish and guilty. Iron Man was how my father escaped his captors. It's how he returned home, but didn't at the same time. I think that a part of him died out there and he made Iron Man to replenish that part, whatever it may be. I put my tablet aside and attempted to fall asleep. It is a while before I could.


	13. Heart Of Steel-6

Chapter 6:

Fury, Shield and an Empty house

 **Warning: Language.**

 **Tony POV:**

Starts at the hospital

I screwed up again, no surprise there. Pepper is pissed at me and Andie will no doubt be as soon as she wakes. She's been asleep since she's been here. I deserve their anger, I really do. I screwed it up. I've done nothing but screw up for the past few months. Pep and I are watching her sleep in the bed; hearing the constant beep, beep that tells us she is alive. Pep hasn't said one word to me since we got here. I am leaning against the wall facing Andie, underneath the TV and Pepper is in the chair, right beside her bed.

The nurses come by frequently and check on her, assuring us that she would wake up soon. And when she does, it would ignite the fuse.

Around 6am, the morning after my party, she wakes up. She makes a move for the bed control and puts herself in a sitting position.

Pepper immediately goes to her side and sat on the bed. I didn't move from my spot.

"Andie? Oh, Andie! God, I was so worried!" And she has been. I tried to reassure her frequently, but she would throw me a glance and I shut up.

"Andie, I'm so sorry." I tell her, it looks like she doesn't believe me.

"Save it, Dad. I'm not in the mood," she says.

"Andie, talk to me."

"I don't think you really want me to right now," she replied, having the first real look of anger in her eyes.

"I don't care."

"Then I have one word for you: leave." Her voice and eyes are like ice. I've never seen her like this in the seventeen years that I've lived with her. She didn't even know what terrible twos were. I sigh and make my way to the door.

"Oh, and Dad?" I walk back into her vision, hoping she'd change her mind, but she has the same look about her. "I hope you feel like the man you think you are."

That stings worse than anything. I can tell she was holding back what she really wanted to say. I deserve what she said. I leave the room and go into the hall, standing right outside the room. I see Pepper leave to get Andie's nurse. She stayed in for a few minutes and left and went to the computer to chart. Pepper comes back out.

"I'm…I'm going to get her something to eat. You want anything?" She asks me, no emotion in her voice.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

She nods and goes down the hallway. I couldn't help but notice how good her butt looks in her sweat pants. She comes back around ten minutes later.

"Pep, can I take it to her?" I ask her.

"No. She has every right to be pissed at you Tony! You about killed her! Our daughter is here because of you and the moment she is discharged, I'm taking her and we're getting some breathing room. I've kept my thoughts on your recent behavior quiet, but this is it. We've all stuck our neck out for you, Tony, and all you've done is chop it off." She was going and taking Andie away?

"Pep? Virginia, what do you want from me?" I demanded of her.

"I want the truth, Tony. All of it," she replies, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?" Her eyebrow is raised as she asks.  
"I just can't Pep." I reply. There is no way I could tell her the truth: that I was dying, because I haven't really accepted it yet.

She doesn't respond, but just goes into Andie's room. It takes everything inside of me to not punch the walls. I go down to the cafeteria, and ate the bland, disgusting food. It iwas supposed to be chicken tenders, but they tasted like chicken-flavored cardboard. My cell phone rings. It was Natalie.

"Mr. Stark, Director Fury from SHIELD needs to speak to you. He's at your home and awaiting your presence."

"I'll be right there." I tell her and get into my Audi.

I drive home at my usual reckless speeds and pull into the garage. I walk up to the main part of the house, which is still destroyed. That is going to be a long process. Rebuilding. That seems to be a big 'neon sign' for this year. I get there and Natalie wasn't in her usual business outfit, she was in some sleek black one-piece suit.

I get out a bottle of scotch and Fury, Natalie and I go out and sit in whatever chairs that are still alive.

"I told you that I don't want to join your super-secret-boy band," I say.

"Yeah, I remember you do everything yourself. How's that working out for ya?"

"It's…It's. Honestly, I haven't had the best morning. Who is she?" I ask, glancing towards Natalie.

"That isn't looking too good," Fury comments, looking at my neck.

"Natasha Romanoff. I'm a SHIELD shadow tasked to you by director Fury once we knew you were ill."

"You're fired."

"That's not up to you," she replies.

"I've got bigger problems than you and the southeast region to deal with." Fury snaps his fingers. "Hit him." Then I feel a rather large needle in my neck.

"Oh, god. You gonna take my kidney and sell it? What'd she just do to me?"

"What did _we_ just do _for_ you? That's lithium dioxide, it's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work." I feel my veins open back up and I feel better.

"Gimme a couple boxes of that, I'll be right as rain."

"It's not a cure, just abates the symptoms."

"Do I still call you Natalie?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't look like it's going to be an easy fix." Fury states.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've tried every combination…every permutation of every known element."

"I'm here to tell you that you haven't tried it all."

It is silent for a short while.

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology." Fury starts.

"No. It was finished it just wasn't effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my…"

"No, Howard said that the reactor was a stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was going to dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big. Something so big that it was going to make the nuclear reactor look like a triple A battery."

"Just him?" I ask. "Or was Anton Vanko in on it?"

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver, they shipped his ass to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fueled rage. Not quite the environment to raise a kid. The son you had the pleasure of meeting in Monaco."

"You told me I haven't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?"

"Howard said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started."

"He said that?"

"Uh-huh. Are you that guy? Hmm? Are you? 'cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."

"I don't know where you get your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan."

"What do you remember about your Dad, huh?"

"He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me that he loved me. Never told me he liked me. So it's a little tough for me to digest when you tell me that he told you that the future was riding on me. And he's passing it down. I don't get that. You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was shipping me off to boarding school."

"That's not true."

"Well, apparently you knew him better than I did."

"As a matter of fact, I did. He was a founding member of SHIELD."

"What?

Talking to Fury is just like talking to my father, being evasive about everything, swimming around the edge. I didn't think I would ever become a father, but if in fact, I somehow did become a father, I wouldn't be like this to my kid. But I failed. The only reason I'm a father is because of Pepper, she is the only woman who sees past all my shit and keeps me straight. She had an appeal from the first moment I met her.

"Hmm."

"Hmm? What's Hmm? What are you Hmm-ing about now?" I ask, staggering all over myself. I felt like I deserved an answer.

"I wonder if your kid has the same problem you think you had."

"Andie knows that I care for her." I try to defend myself, but ever since I got back from Gulmira, things have changed. Well, not _things_ exactly, but me: I changed. She remained the same girl I left, but I fucked up…big time. I saw Fury look up towards Andie's window. I follow his eyes and it was still black and empty. I admit that I had robbed her of childhood. I had the same experience, but at a little older age.

"How? By throwing parties that she clearly doesn't want…buying off her disappointment her whole life? You built her that suit so that she can carry on your own legacy, didn't you? It's no wonder your house is empty of estrogen."

"I know as of late, I haven't been Dad or husband of the year material, but I'm trying to change that," I reply. "I built Andie that suit as protection, but yes some small part of me has to admit that I built it for me."

"That girl is stronger than any person I've known, but she perhaps has the greatest weakness."

"Starks have no weakness." I reply without thinking about it. Shit! I immediately regret saying that. I am so proud of Andie, and she doesn't even know. I'm _definitely_ not in the running for Dad of the year, nor have I really ever been. She would say the opposite, I'm sure. She like her mother, looks out for me, and gives me more credit than I deserve and tries to give me more and more chances, but I regrettably never really take them.

"You have these huge expectations of her when she's just a kid, she should be out shopping and having sleepovers. Hell, I don't know what girls her age do. But what I'm saying is that she's your and Pep's kid first. She has a weakness and it is something you don't quite have the gist of: Fear."

"Fear? What could she possibly have to fear?" I mean, come on! I'm Iron Man. Hello? Me. Iron Man. Universal Protector, ring any bells?

"Not all fears are physical or quantifiable, Stark. She fears disappointment from you, fears that she won't live up to your "legacy" And the fact that you're Iron Man paints a target on the center of your forehead. We kept watch on them while you were being held in Gulmira, and boy, she was panicking. Not eating or sleeping, Pepper was worried about her. We all know how Andie reacted when you got off that plane. She ran straight for you when the ramp wasn't all the way down, jumped on the aircraft with you and clutched onto you like there's no tomorrow. Can you imagine both Andrina's and Pepper's reactions had they been told that you perished out there in the desert? Just think about it. I know that she knows that you are ill and she didn't need to know."

"You expected me to keep that a secret from her? She's smarter than me in more ways than one," I tell him, knowing it is true. She is a lot better with people than I am and a lot better handling herself and stress.

"Have fun with your Homework. I've got an appointment. You got this, right?" He gets up.

"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get."

"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark Industries with her cover intact. Tony go back to the hospital, and remember I've got my eye on you." He leaves a crate on the ground with "Property of Howard Stark" stamped onto it with bold, black letters. I grab the box and go back inside. I think that I will spend the night here tonight, see if my girls will cool off any. I highly doubt that Pepper will change her mind; she has always been rock-solid in her decisions, an admirable trait, but not a very good one right now. I suddenly feel more panicked than usual, well, more so than recently. If Pepper takes Andie and goes away….I probably won't see them again. I don't even know why I bothered with trying to sleep; there would have been no way that I could. I soon find myself in the workshop.

I am working with odds and ends, just keeping my hands busy to pass the time. When the sun finally rises, I changed clothes and drive back to the hospital. If I couldn't get my head straight and figure this out, I have a very limited number of sunrises left in me. And the thought of spending them alone terrifies me. I didn't know how my presence would be taken at the hospital, would I be allowed to stay or would I be thrown out?

I am greeted at the hospital by a swarm of parasites, but I pay them no heed. I just keep my sunglasses on and my hands in my pockets. I ignore the jabs they were throwing my way and enter the lobby. I use the stairs to go up to the fourth floor and security let me pass, so I guess they haven't been told to not allow me up here. I walk to the nurses' station.

"Update?" I demand.

"She's much better, Mr. Stark. We took her off the IV drip and she's scheduled for an appointment in a few minutes with the Physical Therapist. But she was up and walking around yesterday after you were gone, so it'll be good news, no doubt. If Karla finds nothing wrong with her, she'll most likely be able to go home today." The young nurse tells me, reassuringly, though I can tell that deep down, she was hoping I would spontaneously combust. "Mrs. Stark is down in the Coffee shop." She reports.

I just nod my head and sort of ache to go down and see Andie, but she wouldn't want to speak with me.


	14. Heart of Steel-7

Chapter: 7: Almost Assault

A:N/ Fair warning - ADULT THEMES...

 **ANDIE POV:**

It is getting late, but I am hungry, and Happy offers to take me to Big Chuck's Chicken, a small fast food joint on the outside of town. Mom and Dad are still not talking and there is nothing for me to do. Happy pulls the car out front and I climb in.

"Happy, I am perfectly capable of at least walking to the car with you." I am wearing dark skinny jeans, and a flowy grey and black tank top and converse. I have my hair in a low ponytail and had a black fedora on.

"I know, ma'am, I mean Andie. Just a habit."

"So how much longer do you think this will last?" I ask him.

"No more than a week I'd say."

I often wonder if Happy wants a family, or what he plans to do if or when he stops working for us. Happy pulls into the parking lot.

"We eatin' in or getting drive-through?" He asks.

"Let's just eat in."

"Alrighty."

He parks and we walk in, Happy in front of me. Luckily there is no press around, but there is a family exiting the restaurant and a girl is jumping up and down when she sees me. It is the little girl with the sign from last year. She is wearing a soccer uniform, clearly just done with a game. It would be the only explanation why they are out on a school night. I wave when I see her. Her Dad gently pushes her in my direction after I nod to him.

"Oh, Andie! Can I get a picture with you, please?"

"Sure," I tell her. Her Mom comes up and takes the picture with her phone, while the Dad stays behind with the little boy. Happy usually has permanent markers with him at all times for occasions such as this.

"So is it true, are your Mommy and Daddy fighting?"

"Yes, it is. But I'm not worried, they still love each other. It's just that sometimes people need a little space."

"I understand that," she says seriously, looking at her younger brother. I just grin.

"Hey, Happy. You got a silver marker with you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he tells me, throwing it to me.

I take off my hat, sign my name on it and playfully put it on the little girl's head.

"Thank you, so much." The girl responds, jumping up and down.

"Thank you for giving her a good role model to look up to." The Mom tells me.

"I'm just myself, ma'am. And thank you for your support. And thank you for your sign last year."

"You remembered?" She asks me.

"Of course."

"Come on, Cindy. We've bothered the girl enough for one night." Her Mom says, smiling at me.

"You folks have a good night." I tell them. I hear the little girl laughing with giddiness and pure joy.

"You, too."

I begin walking back up to where Happy stopped. Things like that make me feel good.

"You're such a softie." Happy says, laughing.

"How could I deny someone like that?"

We walked into the restaurant and the guy behind the counter was looking at me funny. Like he was trying to put 2-and-2 together.

We order and we are served our food. There isn't any other people in here.

Happy and I goof off a bit after we eat, and leave the restaurant when it closes at 10, but as we are going out, I walk a bit faster than Happy and turn around the see the guy from behind the counter walking up behind him, but he has three massive, creepy looking guys with him and a stun gun in his hand.

"Hap —" By the time I can warn him, he is on the ground.

I subtly bring my hand to my wrist and turned on my tracker, praying that Dad would pay attention. The guys circle me like vultures circling a dead animal. I keep circling as well, keeping my eyes on them at all times. I also take mental snapshots of each one, in case I have to testify or even live through this ordeal. We are the only ones here. And in the back is a dead end; there is nothing but a very tall wall. And of course, the back is where Happy parked.

"If you guys want money, I can do that."

"We don't want your money. We want the challenge." One of them tells me, smirking.

"And what better challenge than the Stark girl?"

"And when Daddy's not around?"

The one who works here tackle me into the side of the building. It hit me….I was going to be attacked.

"It's not smart to assault someone in the parking lot where there are security cameras."

"I disabled them," he replies. He starts to try kiss my neck, I push against him and attempt to nut him. "Don't fight, it'd be much easier." He goes in to kiss me again, but I hear the sound of the suit. I push against him again, and he brings out a knife and puts it to my neck.

"I would seriously reconsider your choice of prey, if I were you," Dad says. He is in the Mark V. I take a huge breath of relief, and Happy is just now coming to.

"Shit! It's the Pops!"

"Let's Bounce!" The guys attempt to run, but Dad catches them all and ties them all up with duct tape that Happy found in the restaurant. After Dad seems satisfied, the suit folds back up and he comes to me.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Daddy!" I launch myself onto him, crying and hyperventilating.

"It's okay. You're all right. Take deep breaths. You're safe now. You're safe. Shhh. It's okay." Just the scent of him calms me down- the scent of the machine shop and his cologne.

"I made you use the suit. It's going to…" I trail off, Happy was still here and I couldn't just reveal Dad's secret.

"It's okay. Happy would you mind staying here with these perverts while I take Andie back to Pepper?"

"I wouldn't mind a bit, sir. This one is asking for me to return the favor of the stun gun." Happy gives the keys to Dad.

"Umm, Happy he's tied up and gagged," I tell him.

"I can see it in his eyes."

"Whatever. You ready?" Dad asks me. Dad leads me to the phantom and threw the case in the back.

"Take me home, Dad."

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

"I want to go home. I want to be with you again."

Dad gets out his cell phone.

"Pep, something happened with Andie. She's fine, but she wants me to take her home so I am. Don't be angry, I'll explain everything later. Andie is fine."

"She didn't answer?" I ask him.

"Nope," Dad replies.

His cell phone rings a couple of minutes after that.

"Pep, listen. She was in trouble and activated her tracker, I went and I still have things to take care of. I'm sorry, Pep. That tracker is for emergencies only, would you rather I just sit back and let our daughter get gangbanged? Yes, that is almost what happened. I'd rather have you mad at me for doing the right thing than the wrong thing." I am shivering and Dad takes off his sports coat and gives it to me. I'm not really cold and I don't feel like I was going into shock either.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I will be. Been through worse."

In that moment, Dad is speechless.

As we get home, I see a long trail of burn rubber leading towards the garage.

"I had just made it out of the driveway when you called. I was going to meet with the patent lawyers and I needed the suit."

"Oh." I make a mental note to check the Audi's brakes and tires. We walk into the house and Natalie is in the living room, watching the news. When she hears the doors open, she immediately flips off the TV and stands up, straightening up her skirt. Mom hasn't gotten here yet, because Happy is still at the restaurant.

"Mr. Stark. Andie, you okay?"

"Fine. I'm just going to take a shower."

"All right, I'm going to go and wrap this up. If you need anything, Andie, I'm right here."

"I know." As I go up the stairs, I could have sworn that I heard Dad telling Natalie to keep an eye on me.

Even though those boys didn't get the chance to do anything to me, I still feel dirty. I scrub harshly at my skin and change into a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt that is too big for me: one of dad's shirts.

A few minutes later, Mom and Happy come in the house. Mom immediately runs forward and grips me up in a hug. Her arms scream comfort, like Dad's scream safe. I bite back the urge to cry. I am glad to see that there were no policemen in the house.

"Happy told me what happened."

"I'm okay. I'm fine."

"I know." Mom replies. We all just sit in an awkward silence around the black screen of the TV until we all stood when the doors opened: it is Dad.

"Am I going to have to testify or anything?" I ask him before anyone else could talk.

"I talked to the police and they said that the security camera next door got everything they need. It turns out that those boys are wanted in other states for several counts of rape and a murder. They were suspects in 6 cases in the area. The cops said you got lucky, and they are keeping the case anonymous."

"It's not luck that saved me." I reply, hinting at the fact that it was Dad. Without him…I don't even want to think about what would have happened.

"They're going to jail for a really long time," Mom tells me, trying to reassure herself and me I guess.

"I'm just going to go to bed," I announce as I got up and left. I try to sleep, but couldn't.

I go downstairs and into the workshop to see about the Audi. I put my jumpsuit on over my PJs and I check the brake pads first, they are fine. The front tires are okay, but the back tires are a little low, so I fill them back up to the proper pressure. I take off my jumpsuit and stare at the wall of armor — at the Mark Platforms from I-V. Dad is currently working on the VI. And I walk over to the other side and there is my suit. The blue is brilliantly shining. I haven't been in it since Monaco.

I hear footsteps and saw Dad come down.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked me.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I picked out blue, I know it's your favorite color," he tells me, while he walks over to me. It's the first time we've actually talked about the suit without a trace of a heated argument.

"How did you get my measurements?"

"I…kind of asked Jarvis to scan you while you were asleep."

"That's, umm, creepy," I say. Dad just smiles, and then sighs.

"Andie, you never have to wear that suit if you don't want to. I realize that I'm trying to mold into what I think you should be instead of who you are. I know that I've failed dismally these past few months, but I'm glad you still know that I'm here for you."

"I've always known that you're here for me." I don't reply to Dad's comment about to never wear the suit. I would only wear it if Mom and Dad were in danger or it was a national emergency.

It is silent for a minute.

"I'm not ever going to be as good as you."

"What makes you say that?" Dad asks.

"Because tonight, I froze up. If I had been some normal girl, I'd probably be dead or in the mindset that I wish I were. I know those guys were much bigger than I am, but I pretty much just stood there. You really are a hero, Dad. You go head-on into the fight while the rest of us cower in the corner…"

"Andie, you are not a coward. You think I don't have my moments? Jesus, Andie, anything that has to do with you terrifies me, especially this week alone."

I just hug him. He brings one hand to my head and the other rubs my back. "Tonight wasn't your fault."

"Since you're up, do you mind helping me out with something?" he asks me. Changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"I talked to Fury earlier and he left me some stuff to review, he implied that the answer would be in here." He gestures to a box. "He also said that he was watching you while I was…away. How come you've never spoken to me about it?"

"I saw you watching all the videos that night… and ever since you came back, all you've cared about is making more dumb suits."


	15. Heart of Steel-8

Chapter 8: Different kinds of Heroes

 **Tony POV:**

Andie is emotional tonight. It's not unexpected, given what she just went through. I honestly didn't expect to see Andie or Pepper again. I expected to be dead before they would come back. It's a rather disturbing sensation to have when one feels they are going to die alone. I have been a coward, and my actions at my birthday party spoke that loud and clear. I sent my own daughter flying off a cliff and Rhodey had to save her. He and I hadn't spoken in some time. But after talking to Fury, I had regained a glimmer of hope, but didn't allow myself to get too carried away.

"-And ever since you came back, all you've cared about is making more dumb suits." Andie told me, and it was true.

"I'm sorry, baby," I tell her, sweeping the hair out of her face. She silently reaches out and touches the arc reactor in my chest.

"That thing is both a blessing and a curse. It's keeping you alive, and it's taking you away. In more ways than one." She just latches herself onto me again, crying. "I love you, Dad." She's latched onto me crying many times as of late, I wish I could make her feel better, but I can't. Unless I, or we, figure this out.

"I know. Like your mother, you love me more than I deserve." That statement says a lot. "I love you, too. Do you want to help me? Or try to sleep?"

"I'm not sure I'm qualified to help you in the way that you need," she replies, breaking the hug and trying to laugh while crying.

"Ha, ha. Cute." I chuckle.

"I know."

I get the old projector going before sitting down. It is old outtakes of my Dad introducing the Expo. I am going through Dad's old notes and adding some of them to my PDA. This is mostly Andie's type thing. It was more Chemistry related, but I could understand it. Andie watches the screen intently. I can see that she is getting tired. She is squirming and yawning.

"The key to the future is here," Dad says over and over again. I pay it no mind.

The reel stops, I get up to change it to the next one, but it is apparently just a pause.

"Tony." That catches my attention. My Dad's voice was full of adoration. "I know you're too young to understand all this now, it's why I'm putting it on film. I built this for you," Dad says, gesturing to the model. "Someday you'll realize that this isn't just about people's inventions. It's about my life's work. _This is the key to the future_. I'm limited by the technology of my time, and one day you'll figure this out, and when you do, you will change the world. What has been and will always be my greatest creation is you," Dad says and the reel blacked out.

Andie just looks at me and smiles. She gets up and starts pacing. She is deep in thought. Pacing back and forth, she must have lapped 25 times before she stops. I am suddenly worried.

The she just stops suddenly and turns to me.

"We need to go to the office," She says, she gets the Audi's keys and throws them to me. She gets her own keys. I have no idea what she has in mind. I get in the Audi and she get in her Toyota and we drive out of the garage.

I beat Andie here, but wait for her in the parking lot. When she gets here, I gets out and we head towards the entrance.

I pat my pockets and realize I don't have my ID card on me so I would have to enter my PIN into the keyboard. But before I could, Andie silently walks forward and swipes her car and the door unlocks.

"Just like Pep." I said.

She just laughs, and pops her right foot behind her theatrically and goes into the building.

That's my girl.

I laugh.

We go up to my and Pep's office. The stark Expo model is standing against a bookshelf. It is sectioned off in four pieces, it isn't that heavy so Andie and I both got two pieces and load them into the passenger seat of the Audi and the Toyota. We drive home and unload them into the workshop.

We assemble it and Andie asked Jarvis for a projection.

"Scan complete, Andie," Jarvis reports.

"Andie, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"We'll find out," She replies.

She twists the projection so it faces us, in the vertical position.

"Now, Dad. What does that look like to you?"

"It looks…like an atom," I reply. "Jarvis, can you show me the buildings," I ask him.

"Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?"

"It was rhetorical, just show me. Get rid of trees, parking lots. Exits. Entrances," I am flicking away the various other things that seems irrelevant.

"Construct the protons and neutrons using the pavilions as a road map," Andie finishes. Jarvis constructs the atom and it is in front of me.

I clap and throw my hands out and the atom enlarges.

"I'm still being taken to school," I says.

Andie just laughs.

"The proposed element should serve as a replacement for palladium. Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesize."

"Dad do you even know what that 'I' word means?"

"Nope," I say, smiling.

"I hoped so." Andie just giggles and launches herself at me. I grip her tightly. "We did it!"

"Let's get some sleep. We'll start this as soon as your Mom leaves for the office."

"No, we've got to do this now, before any more time is wasted. I will not go through another day wondering if you'll do the same, Dad. Uh-Uh. No. More." I'm suddenly taken back to the day Pep had told me she was pregnant. It wasn't a great one.

 _"_ _You've been acting weird lately. All happy-like, well happier, and you're positively glowing. Not that I object." I said, kissing her temple._

 _She just smiled. "I'm pregnant, Tony."_

 _"_ _No, No."_

 _Her smile quickly faded. And I stormed off, my hands running through my hair, my arms just looking for something to hit and I settled on a vase and it goes flying through the room before it crashes against the wall. I came back towards Pepper and she blanched and took a step back. Jesus, I scared her. I immediately just stopped and sank into the floor._

 _"_ _I can't do this. I'm not 'Daddy' material. No. I would be like my father, ship the brat off to boarding school. Damn! Damn" I looked pleadingly at Pepper. "I'm scared."_

 _Pepper cried. "I know you are. I won't let you be a bad father. Don't you believe me? Do you want me to terminate?" She asked me, coolly, but I could see the horror._

 _"_ _What do you want? I asked her._

 _"_ _I want to keep him or her."_

 _"_ _You sure."_

 _She just nods._

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _We better now?" She asked finally walking back up to me._

 _"_ _Somewhat." I remained on my knees and I'm level with her abdomen. I hesitantly lifted my hands to her abdomen. "Hi baby." I looked to Pepper. "I'm not talking to you." She just swatted me._

 **ANDIE POV:**

I wake up and went to my dresser, pull out a sports bra, old baggy shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. I change in my bathroom and put on my shoes. I go to our gym and start the morning with a granola bar from the cabinet. After breakfast, I do some yoga. I then move on to weightlifting, I'm getting into better shape. I'm not being scared again just because someone is bigger than me. I am knocking the daylights out of the punching bag when Dad walked in.

"Morning,"

"Hey," I say breathlessly.

"Come on, let's go in the ring," Dad says, putting the training gloves on his hands.

"Okay," I join him in the ring.

He bangs his gloves together, and I start punching. Jabs, crosses, uppercuts. I duck and block most of his attacks.

"Mr. Stark. I'm afraid we have an issue," Natalie says, as she enters the gym.

"And what would that be, Natalie?" he asks.

"Someone went to the press," She states, flipping on the Plasma. Dad hadn't stopped working with me until now.

"4 boys attempted to assault Andrina Stark last night in the parking lot of Big Chuck's Chicken. A source indicates that she and her long-time bodyguard "Happy" Hogan were attacked there after eating. She was rescued by her father and was uninjured-"

"Mute. Nat, get me a phone," Dad says.

He looks at me, hands on either side of my face. "I'm going to make this go away. I'll make it okay."

I just nod.

Natalie comes back with the phone. Dad punches in some numbers.

"Tony Stark for Frank Yates." Dad says, exiting the ring. Frank Yates is Dad's personal lawyer and a very good one at that. He has nothing to do with the patents, but he deals with everything else.

"So you've heard? I want you to see if you can access bank accounts of anyone involved and see if anyone got a payday within the last 24 hours. I don't care how much it's going to cost."

I grow angry. Natalie slipped off her shoes, and entered the ring.

"Come on, don't focus on this. Let it out." She puts on the gloves that Dad dropped and we started training. She is obviously a fighter. I am more Tae Kwon Do and she is using Sambo: The Russian Martial Art. My earlier beliefs that something was up about her were becoming more concrete.

"You got a lot of power, kid."

Dad walks back into the room and looks very displeased.

"Stupid people can't keep their mouth shut. I ought to…" he is trailing off, muttering to himself, something he does frequently. "Hey, I'm going to change and head up to the lawyer's office." Jarvis was running diagnostics on the new chest piece.

"Okay, I'll see you later.

Dad leaves and Natalie is heading back to the kitchen to return the phone and I follow her. I was hungry anyway, but I wanted to see what she was about.

I grab her arm and turn her to face me.

"Who are you?"

"Andie, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting my family. Sambo, the martial of Russia? No secretary is trained by Russians. Who are you? Who do you work for?"

"I'm a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, I was assigned here to make sure your father doesn't get into too much trouble."

"So you work for Fury. That's need-to-know info right there."

"That information doesn't leave your mouth."

"Agreed." I let her arm go and walk towards the front of the house and see all kinds of reporters at the gate. I just cook breakfast and eat, Dad has left and Mom is pacing while on the phone, clearly talking to the press. She smiles and waved at me as I go up to get dressed. I dress in a simple sundress and sandals and put my sunglasses on my head.

"Where are you going?" Mom asks me as I come back down.

"I've got to go out there, Mom. I've got to get on top of this before they make up stuff."

"Do you want me to come?" She asks me.

"No, I think I'll be okay."

I take a deep breath and walk out of the door. The photographers go nuts. The paparazzi and press re already screaming my name before I reached them.

"I will answer your questions if you ask one at a time and kindly leave after you're finished, thank you."

 _"_ _Andie, What was running through your mind through this ordeal?"_

"The last thing that I remembered thinking is that 'this is it, I'm going to be attacked.' I attempted to fight back, but I was outnumbered and those boys were much bigger than I."

 _"_ _How did your father know where you were?"_

"My father made me a watch that has a tracker that I can activate, and when it is activated, it sends an alert to him. He makes me wear it when I have the chance of leaving his sight. Don't think I'm the only one. Mom has one, too."

 _"_ _You've just said what was running through your mind when the attack was occurring, but what was running through your mind when your father appeared?"_

"I was thinking, without a doubt how lucky I was. He might be your Iron Man, but he's my Dad. I mean- there are all kinds of heroes."

" _Do you know who leaked the story?"_

"No, I don't know. Dad and his lawyer are sorting it out. And might I say that I harbor not hatred for them. People do what needs to be done in order to insure security in whatever shape it may take."

 _"_ _How do you explain your father's absence these past couple of months?"_

"My father is a busy man, with a lot on his plate and last night's events loaded it up with more food, unfortunately. I ask right now for patience on his behalf. The events in Monaco proved that if there was a threat, it would be handled appropriately."

 _"_ _My only question: Was last night your worst fear?"_

"As wrong as this might sound, no. I would have to say that **one** of my worst fears has already been lived. It was when Dad was taken in the Middle East. There would only be one thing worse than that: my parents' death."

 _"_ _Did last nights events teach you anything?"_

"It just reminded me of how quickly the world can change. On the way into the restaurant, a little girl told me that I was her hero. Her mother had thanked me for giving her a positive role model. I…I just can't explain how the support makes me feel. It's still so overwhelming, in a good way."

There were only a few reporters left.

 _"_ _Are you scared to return to normal life?"_

"I wouldn't call my life 'normal' exactly, but I'd be more scared not to return to it."

 _"_ _You seem unfazed, how are you currently feeling?"_

"Oh, I'm feeling it, please don't think I'm not. I know others aren't as fortunate as I, and don't have a super-hero Dad at their beck and call. Right now, I can't help but feel some self-doubt and I feel like something should be done about this kind of attack."

 ** _"_** _Are your parents separating?"_

"No."

I answer whatever questions they have, more mundane type questions. And I go back into the house. I change into my purple bathing suit and jump into the pool. Mom comes out here to join me in the sun.

"Pepper? Andie?"

"Out here, Tony," Mom replies, texting away on her phone, probably answering some email. Dad walks out. He changed out of his grey suit and into a pair of shorts and an AC/DC shirt and is barefoot.

"We got it all sorted out," Dad reports.

"You're not destroying this person's life are you?" I ask him.

"Not totally." Dad says. He sits by Mom. She leans onto him. "You're on this thing all the time, Pep." Dad attempts to take the phone out of her hands.

"Tony, stop." Mom is laughing.

"Gimme the phone. Pep? Gimme the phone." Dad is tickling her until Mom got up and tries to run.

"Tony. No. Stay. Bad dog!" Mom says, as Dad barks. He is trying to get the phone again and they end up in the pool with me.

"Tony, look what you did!"

"Me? You're the one who wouldn't give me the phone." They are both cracking up.

Luckily the phone was dropped before it could take a swim, too.

I resume my laps when Mom and Dad got out of the pool.


	16. Heart Of Steel-9

AN: This is the end to IM2. It is unclear to me if i'm going to go onto the Avengers and IM3, so I don't know. Please don't hurt me. :P

 **Chapter 8: Anadridium**

I help Dad make all the preparations we need in order to make the new element. In the last year, I went back and got a Degree in Chemistry. I figured it'd be a good investment. This certainly is proving me to be right. Mom was supportive of it. Dad wasn't exactly enthused, but he knew that the Chemistry would help us. He was a little more uneasy about sending me to school this time around because I guess I'm older and I might have other stuff on my mind…

Pffft. Like what?

Boys, sex, drinking. You know all that stuff.

I am still underage. I'm not going to do that kind of stuff. If Dad believed that I would do that kind of thing, then he really would be in a spot to question his parenting… but he's not there. There was no reason for him to be anxious.

"Now, when I fire this up, I don't want you anywhere near it. Jarvis is on record, on different angles so you can notate it later, okay? I just don't want you here in case someone goes wrong."

"Safety is sexy, right?" I ask him. He told me that all the time when I was growing up and helping him in the garage.

Dad just gives me a goofy grin.

"Do you remember when you were seven and I told you that. You asked me what sexy meant."

"Didn't we somehow start talking about magnets or something?"

"I told you that sexy meant attractiveness and you started babbling about magnets and gravitational force."

"Is that when you knew I was a little you?" I ask him.

"No. Your mother and I noticed it long before that."

"I'm serious, Andie. I don't want you anywhere near this thing. Go buy some new clothes or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, if you need anything, call me. You, too, Jarvis. If something happens, let me know."

"I will," Jarvis replies.

I leave with a "be careful." I don't go clothes shopping. If there is anything I don't need to do, it's that.

I'm just cruising around in the Toyota when my phone rings. It's Dad.

"Everything went okay. But Andrina, I need you to come back right now."

"Why? What's happened?" I ask him, cutting a U-turn in the middle of the road.

"Vanko called. He's obviously not dead. I don't want him to hurt you, so I need you to get to the expo as quick as you can."

"Did it work?" I ask him.

"It worked, baby girl. I'm calling it Anadridium." _(Anna-dri-dium)_

My Dad named the new element after me. Granted it's pronounced a little bit differently than my name as "awn-dree-na." But it's close enough.

"Dad —"

"You earned it. I'll see you later. Jarvis, keep an eye out on her for me."

"Yes, sir," he tells him.

"I'm going to suit up and head to the expo. Be careful."

"I will."

I get to the expo and I see no one. I bring out my phone and call Dad.

"Dad? I'm here."

"Good. Your Mother should have everything you need with her. Your gussying up stuff," Dad replies, hanging up.

I call Mom who tells me her location. I wade through the ridiculous crowd to my mother to see her with a garment bag in her hand. She also has the case in her hand. I take it with a huff.

I thank her and go off to the bathroom to change clothes. Nat comes with me to help me.

Mom pack me a black and white accented dress that makes me look like a grown up. She apparently picked up a pair of black pumps that have white heels and white platforms.

I get dressed and Nat does my hair in time to see Hammer dance his way onto the stage.

I'm incredibly shocked when Hammer brings the floor up and there are about two dozen drones on the stage, representing each branch of the military.

"Uh-oh."

My robotics education in my head is ringing alarm bells. This isn't good. This isn't good.

Not with Vanko out there.

I get out of my seat hurriedly and try to call Dad.

"Dad, its me. I don't know where you are, or if you're alive or awake, for goodness sakes call me. This isn't good."

Just then Dad flies into the Center.

When Rhodey's gun comes up, I really know that things are not good.

Everything begins to blur when people start running out.

I take out the case and activate it when I'm finally away from the pushy crowd.

"Welcome to the party, Andie," Dad tells me once I'm online.

"Hey, Andie," Rhodey greets me.

"I'm not doing this willingly," I tell him. "Do you need me?"

"No. I got Jarvis working on Rhodey. Stay there and make sure no one gets hurt."

I field the incoming drones, handling then with relative ease. They're only ground troops here. Dad must be handling the air force.

"Roger that."

"Careful, D. A pack just peeled off and are heading back to the expo."

"On it, Rhodey."

I meet the incoming force in the air. I just plow into the first one, handling it like a bowling ball would handle the first pin.

After that, well, things get a little messier. Dodging bullets and all that tends to be not cool. I manage to take them down and send them on their merry way.

"You okay?" Dad asks me.

"Fine."

"We gotta go, these drones are rigged to blow."

"Pepper?" Dad asks.

"Got her," I get back to the Expo to find that Mom is the only human still around. I see her just standing there, looking at the beeping red light on a drone's corpse.

I dive down, grab her, and thrust back up at full blast as the drones begin to blow.

"We made it," I report. "We're on the top of a nearby apartment complex."

Dad makes it and Mom immediately starts off on him.

"Oh my god. I can't take this anymore. My body can't take the stress anymore. I never know if you're gonna kill yourself or wreck the whole company."

"I think I did okay!"

"I quit. I resign. That's it."

"What did you just say? You're done?" Dad asks surprisingly.  
"That's surprising. No, it's not surprising. I get it. You don't have to make any

excuses.

They bicker back and forth for a couple of more minutes and Dad finally

hushes her with a kiss.

"Andie? I guess you're up."

"Ha…Ha."

They all just look at me.

"You're joking, right?"

We all fly back down to start clean up.

I follow Dad around little a little puppy dog.

"You were kidding, right?" I ask Dad in a bark.

"You were kidding."

"Please tell me you were kidding."

"Andie," Dad says. "You never know about me."


	17. Molten Iron (IM3)- 1

Molten Iron

 ** _A/N:_** _I know more time has passed in my story in between Iron Man and Avengers, but I wanted Andie to grow up a little. This is my take on IM3._

 _Bit of a language warning here._

 **Chapter 1:**

I keep pacing. Pacing. Pacing. Pacing. If pitching this contract didn't kill me, waiting for the answer will.

They are supposed to call me at 3:00 today. It's 2:50 and nothing. This isn't how I do things. If I say I'm going to call at 3:00, my ass will be talking to you at 2:30.

Yep, that's right. I'm officially an adult and working now.

20 years of age. A lot has changed and then again, nothing at all. Dad is still gallivanting around as Iron Man. Mom is still running the company. (Dad was kidding). Happy is Head of Security, now. (He takes his job very seriously.)

"Ms. Stark," Jonas starts as he walks into my office.

"Is it —?" I ask him.

"Uh-huh! Line 1, babe!"

Don't be alarmed because he called me babe. Jonas calls everyone babe. It's just how he is.

"Ms. Stark. This is Shawn Woods with Shinra Electric. How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm doing great, Mr. Woods."

"Well, you're fixing to do better, Andrina."

That was the highlight of my day. I can't help but to yell with complete happiness.

I run down and press the button for the elevator. I jump in at a mad dash and hit the button for the top floor, where Mom/Dad's office is.

I waltz right in there. Mom just looks from the computer to me.

"I did it!"

"Congrats, sweetheart! I'm so proud of you! You gonna go see your father today? Tell you what, why don't we get out of here at the same time and we can all have dinner at the house."

Did I mention that I'm not living at home anymore?

I follow Mom to the house where her Christmas present is waiting on her. It's a giant stuffed rabbit.

I can't help but to laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

"There's no way that is fitting in the door."

Mom just looks at me with a death glare.

Mom and I walk into the house. We immediately see Iron Man sitting on the living room couch.

"Dad?"

It takes a little bit of paying attention to figure out that Dad is not in the suit. It's the Mark 42.

Mom is not impressed. She makes her way towards the stairs while promising to find a crowbar.

I follow her downstairs to see Dad doing pull-ups.

"You ate without me? Without Us?" Mom asked him in shock.

"He was just –" Dad begin, pointing to the Mark 42.

"You mean you?" Mom asks him  
"Well yeah, I just mean _we_ were just hosting you while I finished up a little

work. And yes, I had a quick bite. I didn't know if you were coming home  
Or if you were having drinks with Aldrich Killian."

"Mom?" I ask.

She ignores me and just stares at Dad.

"You were checking up on me?"

Dad just shrugs. "Happy was concerned."

"No…you're spying on me. I'm going to bed."

"Hold on. Come on. Pep. Hey, I admit it! My fault. Sorry. I'm a piping hot mess. It's been going on for a while...I haven't said anything. Nothing's been the same since New York."  
It takes something big for Dad to admit or confess something. And Mom knows it to because she stopped midflight up the stairs.

New York would have changed anyone. It would have bothered any of the strongest souls.

"You experience things and then they're over and you still can't explain them. Gods, aliens, other dimensions...I'm just a man in a can. The only reason I haven't cracked up is probably because of you and Andie."

This doesn't happen everyday: Dad opening up. He never even did after he was abducted in the desert.

"I love you; I'm lucky. But honey... I can't sleep. You go to bed, I come down here. I do what I know; I tinker. The threat is imminent. And I have to protect the things that I can't live without — That's you two. And my suits; they're uh..."

"Distractions," Mom says.

I'm with her on this one.

"A part of me."

"Dad —" I begin.

"I guess I'm going to go get ready for bed," Mom says.

Dad and I just stay in the garage.

"I got the contract," I tell him.

I'm expecting a smile or some kind of pat on the back, but all I get it "that's good."

"Dad," I begin.

"Andie," Dad says, cutting out the sound of my voice with the dropping of a wrench. "Don't start."

"Start? What am I starting? You started all of this the moment you decided to build the Mark 2."

"Andie —"

"I'm going home. I'll see you later," I say before I head up the stairs.

The trip home is kind of dismal and sad, but peaceful at the same time. Since I'm out living my own life, things seem better. Granted, I'm still corralling dad around like a herding dog, but Iron Man is not something I have to constantly deal with. Now I just deal with the family business and… cooking myself a meal.

Things are different now that I'm not at the house. Apart from all the adult stuff like no curfew and taking care of myself, things are simply quieter.

I'm not sure if I like it or not.

But no matter how hard I try, the fact that I'm the daughter of Iron Man will always be with me.

 **MOLTEN*IRON* MOLTEN*IRON* MOLTEN*IRON* MOLTEN*IRON***

Being a Stark, the news is constantly playing around me. I have to know the goings on in the world. And plus, you never know when Dad will appear on there. Today seems to be one of those cases.

Dad is shown outside of the Hospital where Happy was taken after he got hurt. I sit here, gaping as Dad threatens the terrorist known as the Mandarin on freaking live television.

On a freaking live broadcast.

IS HE INSANE?

No comment on that. The Jury's out.

His name and picture appears on my phone screen not long after he is seen jetting out of the parking lot of the hospital.

"Andie. I want you back at the house where I can keep an eye on you."

"Did it ever cross your mind not to threaten a terrorist? Dad, have you lost your mind? Perhaps, that's the better question."

"Andie, will you just —"

"Just what? I'm not a child, anymore, Dad."

"I know that, Andrina. I just — as old as you may be, you are still my girl and I want to make sure that you're going to be okay."

He's bipolar. One minute he acts like he doesn't care and the next and then he says things like this…

"Dad, I have responsibilities now. I can't just leave work," I complain.

"You're the boss, Andrina. You can do whatever you want to do."

"Technically Mom is the boss."

"Well, it's your mother that is wanting to leave so I'm sure she'll okay it. I'm just going to nag you until you come."

"Fine, Dad. Okay."

I arrive at the house to find it's quite the chaotic atmosphere.

"Dad?" I ask when I get into the house. "Mom?"

"Your mother is upstairs packing," Dad says, as he walks up to me as Iron Man. He holds his hands up in surrender. "All her idea."

"Tony, is Andie here yet?" I hear Mom's voice carry from somewhere upstairs.

"Yep. Just got here."

"Good, we can go now," Mom replies, chucking a bag off of the top of the stairs.

"Pep, I told you that Andie isn't going to go for this 'pack and go' thing," Dad says with a wink. He says it as if he is saying, "I got your back."

Mom comes down and they start fighting.

Are we going or are we not going?

The whole Killian thing.

What Dad did on the news.

I tune them out and watch the news.

"Uh, guys?!" I say loudly, trying to get their attentions.

"HEY!" I scream.

"What?" they ask me at the same time.

I point to the screen and watch as a missile comes straight toward the house. We all turn and look to see the missile coming straight towards us.

I have the serious belief that this is going to be a serious case of déjà vu.

I once again find myself blown back, out of the house and falling off of the cliff. Only this time, I have chunks of house following me down — Big ass chunks of house.

I don't think Dad will save me this time. I don't think he can.

This is it, I think. I'm fixing to bite the dust.

Once again, Dad just killed me. I can't help but think that. Dad wanted me here. He threatened the terrorist. I did nothing but listen to him.

Maybe I'm too good of a daughter.

Karma.

That bitch.

I hit the water. I get a bit disoriented when I hit, so I can't get my bearings enough to swim back to the surface.

I think I'm going to drown.

What a way to go.

 _Relax, Andie. I know you're running out of oxygen, but you need to calm down._

I start to swim up when a giant slab of concrete barrels down towards me. I can't swim far enough fast enough.

So I get crushed.

Well, it was nice knowing you, world.

 **MOLTEN*IRON* MOLTEN*IRON* MOLTEN*IRON* MOLTEN*IRON***

 **TONY POV:**

"ANDIE!" I yell. "Gah. Ugh. So stupid!"

Rosehill Tennessee. That's where I am. Not with Pepper, not with my baby girl…

She's gone.

I killed her. I put her in the position to be killed.

Now I will kill the one who took her from me.

I will find the Mandarin and finish this for good.

This might be my last mission. Who knows?

I drag the suit towards distant lights I see, hoping there will be something there. I find something, all right: A village of a ghost town. There is an Indian statue near the payphone I find. I grab the poncho off of him and throw it on. It's something to keep the chill off.

I then go to the payphone and call Pepper.

She doesn't answer.

I don't know if she's busy or what — I can't say I don't blame her for not just taking my call.

"Pep. It's me." Tears begin to form in my eyes. I can't help it. I'm not a crying man, but this is a situation that calls for it, I believe. "I am so sorry. For everything. I know it won't help or do anything to change what happened, just know that I am sorry. She kept warning me and I never listened. What I have done to you and Andie over the years have been stupid and selfish. That pretty much sums me up, doesn't it? I am also sorry because I can't come home yet. I have to find the man that did this and I have to stop him. Be safe. Be careful. I'm sorry. I love you."

Click.

I sniffle as I hang up the phone.

Andie would probably either hug me or lovingly tell me to stop acting like a sissy and lightly punch my arm. I can't help but to smile at the thought.

I continue my journey and bust into a garage.

It looks like some amateur mechanic works in here.

It'll do.

I set the suit down on the couch and sit at the work bench in here.

"Freeze!" I suddenly hear.

I turn around to see a kid with a spud gun in front of me. Kid can't be any more than eleven or so. Maybe twelve. It's hard to tell these days.

"What's that thing on your chest?" he asks me.

"An electromagnet. You should know. You have a box of them here," I reply, holding up said box.

"What's it power?"

I turn so that he could see the suit.

"Whoa! Is that Iron Man?"

"Technically, I am," I reply.

"Technically you're dead," he says as he gives me a chest full of newspaper.

I open it up and see the front page headline: Stark and Daughter presumed Dead.

I just grip the paper with all of my might and try really hard not to rip it.

"So you're alive — Is Andrina?" the kid asks me.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know. But I need to fix the suit and to do that I need: a laptop, a digital watch, a cell phone, the pneumatic actuator from your bazooka over there, a map of town, a big spring, and a tuna fish sandwich."

"I'm Harley, by the way."

"Tony."

"I know."

Harley gets me what I need and I begin to set up for set up. First, I want to see where the explosion happened. This kid kind of reminds me of Andie a little bit, but she had a bit more fire inside of her and was a bit more better at mechanics. But I digress. Don't think about it. Can't think about it.

Nope.

Don't do it.

Gotta get your mind on something else.

Something else besides what the kid wants to talk about: New York.

Think about what you're going to do to the Mandarin when you get your hands around his throat.

 _Yeaaaah…._

"I guess this guy named Chad Davis, used to live roundabouts, won a bunch of medals in the army. One day, folks said he went crazy and made, you know, a bomb. Then he blew himself up right here," Harley says once we get to the site.

"Six people died, right"? I ask him.

"That's right," he replies. "With Chad."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "That doesn't make any sense. There are only five shadows."

"Yeah, people said these shadows are like the mark of souls gone to Heaven. Except the bomb guy, he went to Hell on account of he didn't get a shadow. That's why there's only five."

"You really believe that, kid?" I ask him.

"It's what everyone says."

I tell the kid to stay near the telephone and then I skimp out of there like a bat out of hell.

I call Rhodey who gives me his login info for AIM.

I go to the local pageant show it looks like and get in the nearest news van. I need their satellite.

With some of the old "bicker and barter," and waving off questions about Andie, I finally get access to the computer and to AIM's mainframe.

I bring up Chad Davis's interview video.

I keep going through the video until I see one of their test subjects begin to glow and have rays of heat come out of his mouth.

He explodes.

"A bomb is not a bomb when it's a misfire. This stuff doesn't always work, right, pal? It's faulty, but you found a buyer, didn't you? Sold it to the Mandarin. Got you."


	18. Molten Iron - 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **Andie:**

My insides feel like they are boiling. It's much too hot. It's much too painful.

 _OWWWWW!_

Well, that solves that question.

I'm in Hell.

Where else would a monger's daughter end up?

"Andrina…" I hear a voice tell me. "Wake up, Andrina."

My eyes flutter open to gaze upon Aldridge Killian.

I want to spit in his face.

"I see the question that's burning in your eyes, young Andie. 'Why am I still alive?' Well, the simple solution is: I saved you."

He thinks he's so smart…so debonair.

 _Yeah, friggin' right._

 _You expect me to be grateful for you saving my life?_

 _I was sort of okay with the idea of dying. I accepted it on the way down. If I was doing down, I was doing down. Nothing would have stopped me._

"Why? Am I to be your trophy? Apart from giving my dad the same pain and humiliation he gave you, what else would you gain?"

I look around the room to see Dr. Maya Hanson in the room.

"Dr. Hanson," I greet the Doc. She'd been a guest lecturer in my Organic Chem class.

"How is the pain? It should be quite painful for you," Killian tells me.

I just scoff, ignoring the fact that I am really in pain. "My life is a pain."

"I can see where you can say that. Dealing with your father, I'm sure is terrible."

"My Dad will never help you. He, like the rest of the world, probably believes me to be dead."

"Probably, but it never hurts to try. Anyway, glad you're alive and with us, but I must go. Maya, watch our little miracle, here."

"How do you play into this?"

"I met your father in Switzerland, the same night Killian did. He was at the bar and was writing on the back of a card. He was drunk and left the card lying there. It was a formula."

"A formula?"

"Fun fact: before he built rockets for the Nazis, the idealistic Werner von Braun dreamed of space travel, he star gazed. Do you know what he said when the first V2 hit London? 'The rocket performed perfectly, it just landed on the wrong planet.' See we all begin wide-eyed, pure science. And then the ego steps in, the obsession. And you look up, you're a long way from shore."

"So you took something of my father's and sold it to Killian?"

"I haven't perfected it yet."

"The explosion?"

"A miserable side effect, I'm afraid," she responds. "Your mother is fine by the way."

That's something.

"But why, Maya?"

"Why not? I took Killian's money, nothing more."

"He took your soul."

"He took you. What if you could help me with this? You're so intelligent, Andrina. I need help."

"I'm not helping you. I'm not helping _him_. This is not Moral, Maya. You are trying to chase two different rabbits, Doc. You're on a quest without a solution."

"Every problem has a solution."

* * *

 **TONY POV:**

Well, I get into the compound only to be captured, only to find that the Mandarin was some crummy actor.

Nice, Tony. Well done. Way to fail.

I never knew Miami was a terrorist headquarters. I expected to be back in the desert.

Thankfully that was a no-go.

Maybe I'm glad for Miami.

Miami is good.

Not going back to the desert.

I find myself bound to a metal bedframe.

I'm not alone in my room. Killian is in the room.

"You're still not pissed about the whole Switzerland thing, are you?" I ask him.

"How can I be pissed at you, Tony? I'm here to thank you. You gave me the greatest gift that anybody's ever given me. Desperation. If you think back to Switzerland, you said you'd meet me on the rooftop, right? Well for the first twenty minutes, I actually thought you'd show up. And the next hour, I...well I considered taking that one step shortcut to the lobby, if you know what I mean," Aldridge explains.

Good. That clears that right up…

"But as I looked out over that city, nobody knew I was there, nobody could see me, no one was even looking. I had a thought that would guide me for years to come. Anonymity, Tony. Thanks to you, it's been my mantra ever since, right? You simply rule from behind the scenes. Because the second you give evil a face, a Bin Laden, a Gaddafi, The Mandarin, you hand the people a target."

I don't like where this is going.

Killian rolls three balls onto the floor and I just watch as the roll towards me. Killian gets a remote out and presses a button. A hologram appears out of them

It's a hologram of Andie.

She's moving.

She's alive.

She's here.

I immediately struggle against my bounds.

"Andie!" I yell at her, hoping she can hear me.

"She can't hear you, Tony. Visual only, I'm afraid. I'm giving you the same thing you gave me: desperation. When she fell, she sustained quite the injuries. Broken bones, and all that - but I saved her. Now, this is live. I'm not sure if you can tell, but at this moment the body is trying to decide whether to accept Extremis or just give up."

Don't give up, baby girl. I'm here. I'm going to get you out of this.

"And if it gives up, I have to say the denotation is...it's quite spectacular. But until that point, it's really just a lot of pain."

I watch as Andie squirms uncomfortably and opens her mouth in a scream.

I swear he's going to pay.

* * *

 **A:n/** Yay! Andie lives!


	19. Molten Iron - 3

A/n: Thank you to .guerra, Gigi103, lil'nomdeplume for the fabulous reviews. Don't think I didn't read them or acknowledge them or anything! Reassurance is a good thing. Well, anyway. Peace out, Tony style ~

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

 **Tony:**

Andie's Alive. Andie's Alive. Andie's Alive. Andie's Alive.

That's the only thing going through my mind when the suit finally makes its way to me. I'm going to have to have a talk with Mr. Harley to see what the hold up was.

My "Guards" give up quite easily once I have my gear on.

Suckers.

I see the War Machine suit fly up — Iron Patriot — whatever the hell his name is now.

Rhodey calls me.

"Was that you in the suit?" I ask him.

"No, it wasn't."

"Andie's alive!"

"That's great. Look, we got work to do." Rhodey tells me.

"Oh, right."

Saving the world and all that. Stopping a terrorist.

Yadda, yadda. I just got to get Andie out from wherever she is.

Rhodey is very surprised when I show him the mandarin.

Can't say that I blame him.

After some finesse, we get him to spill the beans. Whatever is happening is involving the Presidency.

He still doesn't know where Andie is.

It doesn't matter whether or not this creep knows where she is or not, I'm still going to find her.

* * *

 **Andie:**

I wake, disoriented. I have no idea where I am. I look around to see different surroundings.

"Rise and shine, on this beautiful night," Killian tells me. "Wakey, wakey."

I'm finally able to focus.

"Hi."

I want to scream a slew of cuss words at him, but I don't. Every time I see this guy, I just want to rip his nonexistent heart out.

I hear the sound of flight in the background. It won't be Dad. That I'm sure of. I truly believe that he thinks me dead.

I look to the opening to see the Iron Patriot suit fly to wherever I am.

"Welcome, aboard, sir."

Well, I guess that answers that. I'm on a stinking boat.

The armor opens up and the president is thrown out of it. Where's Rhodey?

Forgive the language, but _ohhhh shit!_

This is not good.

"What do you want from me?" President Ellis asks.

"Uh...nothing, sir. I just needed a reason to kill you that would play well on TV. You see, I've moved on. I've found myself a new political patron, and at this time tomorrow, he'll have your job. String him up."

The President is dragged out of the room.

Forgive me again: Oh. Shit.

* * *

 **Tony:**

Rhodey and I sneak to the ship.

Andie's gotta be here somewhere. Andie's gotta be here somewhere.

Andie's gotta be here somewhere. Andie's gotta be here somewhere.

Broken record anyone?

Yep, got one right here.

"You aren't gonna freak out on me, are you?" Rhodey asks me.

"I hope not."

I CAN'T FREAK OUT. I tell myself. Nope. Today IS NOT the day for that.

Deep breath, come on.

Focus, Stark. Focus.

Andie IS here somewhere.

I tell myself that over and over again.

Rhodey and I see the President strung up above a bunch of oil tanks. They're going to give him a public Viking funeral execution.

We see all the Extremis Virus soldiers. We're not going to be able to fight this by ourselves.

"The house party protocol, sir?" Jarvis asks me.

* * *

Once the suits get here, I tell them to take care of the heat signatures from the Extremis.

"It's Christmas: Take 'em to church."

I get suited up and start going around, looking for Andie.

"Sir, I've found Andrina."

"About time!" I screech out.

I fly to where I see a blip on my HUD.

I found her. I found her. I found her!

I get to a part of the ship that has undergone a bit of damage.

"Dad?" I hear a soft voice say.

I look underneath the debris to find my daughter lying there.

"Andie!"

Relief floods my system. I can't describe it. I can't describe the sensation flooding through me while I look at the daughter I thought I lost.

"You okay?" It's a dumb question, but it's standard Dad interrogation protocol.

"Dad," she says again, relieved.

She reaches out her hand and I immediately reach out, too, but it's not long enough.

I can't reach my baby girl. My arm is as far as it's going.

"Come on, a little more, baby," I tell her.

I guess her arm is as far as its going, too.

But when I feel our fingertips touch, an orange hand breaks through the floor and grabs my arm.

It's Killian. He is where I am soon enough. He has a pretty good grip on me and just holds it. It's getting awfully hot in this suit.

"Dad!'

"She's watching, Tony." The creep then looks towards Andie. "I think you should close your eyes. Close your eyes."

A knife springs from the suit and I cut Killian's hand off.

It doesn't even seem to phase him.

His hand was apparently burning so hot that it burnt through the floor and it sends Andie falling down. I hope something caught her.

As I find the nerve to look, whatever she fell on begins to move.

What do I do but chase it?

"Dad?!" She yells, in panic. She's desperate.

Nope. Nuh-uh.

So I'm running and running.

Jumping and jumping.

Doing freaking hardcore parkour.

Doing stuff an old man shouldn't be doing. To chase this thing.

Nope, I'll never let Andie live that one down.

I finally make my way to her with no help from Jarvis.

He and I might have to have a little word about that at a later time, but for right now, my focus is Andie.

I finally reach her.

But I can't at the same time.

I can reach for her, but I can't grab her.

Why can't I ever get close enough?

Why does it always have to be like this.

Why can't I just be close someone and not screw it up.

I guess it's just what I do.

 _Anywhooo!_

"Come on, baby. Reach," I tell her, reaching as far as I can possibly reach.

She's at such an awkward angle.

"Honey, I can't reach any further and you can't stay there."

She just keeps making scared noises.

"Andie, honey. Look at me. Focus on me. I got you. You gotta let go. I'll catch you, I promise."

She looks at me with her signature look, but I pay it no mind. I have to get her down from this thing. I have to get her away.

"Andie. Let go. I'll catch you."

She has no choice but to let go when her platform shifts and she is knocked off.

I reach out to catch her, but I miss.

I once again killed my baby girl.

How many times have I done that? How many chances have I had but wasted. I watch in horror as I watch my daughter fall into flames.

"Shame," I hear Killian say. "I would have caught her."

This has got to end right here, right now.


	20. Molten Iron - 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

 **Tony:**

"Mark 42 inbound," Jarvis tells me.

"Well, I'll be damned. The Prodigal son returns."

But not very gracefully, upon entry to the platform, he clips the rail and explodes.

"You really didn't deserve her, Tony. She would have grown to do big things. Bigger than us, even."

Déjà vu. Obie said the same thing about her.

I'm not saying that it's time for me to hear it, but it's time that I told her that to her face instead of villains telling it to me.

"She already has done great things."

I motion to suit to get onto Killian. He just screams and yells, but it happens anyway. Not much he can do about it.

"Jarvis. Do me a favor. Blow Mark 42."

There she blows. I get my own suit on as I fly down to the ground.

Out of the flame I see the faceplate for the Mark 42. As I look around, I don't see Andie anywhere.

My baby girl is gone.

Again.

For about the third time that I can think of, I brought about the death of my baby girl.

Killian apparently isn't, because when he comes walking in, giving me a monologue worthy of a Bond villain. He is gimping along without a hand, but I can see it regenerating.

Uhhhh — creepy much?

He's the Mandarin. Yep. Got it. Check that off the list.

Suddenly Aldridge gets knocked aside and I turn to see Andie there with a giant pole in her hands. She's a bit on the orange and glowing side, but she seems fine. Other than that tiny little detail.

"I got nothing."

A suit then comes to take Andie out. I try and tell Jarvis that she isn't a target. It doesn't work because the earpiece isn't in my ear.

That figures.

The suit misses the first time, but when it comes back around, Andie jumps up in the air, knocks it down. She inserts her hand into the chest cavity of the suit and tears the hand off.

She kicks a dislodged missile from the suit towards Killian and fires upon it.

He blows up…Again.

Something is telling me that he ain't getting up from this one.

"Andrina? You just scared the devil outta me."

"Why because you thought I was dead…twice?" she asks me.

"Come here, sweetheart," I say as I walk towards her.

She just takes a step back. Did I do something wrong? Granted, yes, in the grand scheme of things, I have done much wrong, but right here and now I don't think I have. But then again, I can operate and figure out any kind of machine, but women — if you figure out that one, let me know.

"I don't want to hurt you," she says as she recoils.

"You're fine, baby. You're not glowing. Not hot. See?" I ask as I reach out despite her pleading for me not to. I touch her arm and nothing.

She just sniffles.

"Who's the hot mess now?" she asks.

"It'll always be me."

She just laughs. "Probably."

"I almost had this formula 20 years ago when I was drunk. I can sort it back out. And it's Christmas. I have another surprise for you."

Like I asked Jarvis to, the suits start to blow. Every one of them. It's like it is Fourth of July and not Christmas.

"Dad?" she asks me with a look of disbelief on her face. Along with the shock on her face, there is a sense of pride.

I hope to see this look on her face for the rest of my life.

"I'm so proud of you," I tell her.

"Dad? Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

"Let's go home," I tell her.

* * *

Once we do get home, there is quite the homecoming. Pepper, of course, is completely beside herself.

"We still got some things to sort out, but it'll be okay."

"Thank god!"

* * *

 **Andie:**

Yep, despite what happened between me and Dad on the adventure, I'm still living in my converted warehouse. I love it. I have plenty of room in this place. The outside still might look a little rusty, but on the inside is a luxury. Mom and Dad hired the best interior designer and contractor in the state.

"Welcome back, Andie. You have quite a few of missed calls and messages," Fiona tells me when I walk in.

Fiona is my version of Jarvis. Whereas Jarvis has a British accent, Fiona sounds Scottish.

"I'll deal with them later."

"Yes, ma'am. Might I offer you a congratulations on your safe arrival home."

"Thank you, Fi."

Back to business.

* * *

Since Mom and Dad are homeless now, they have been staying with me. They kind of have to redo everything. We had a bit of a disagreement between Dad's OS and mine, but we figured it out. This is my house and Fiona is my operating system. Dad still uses Jarvis, but he isn't integrated into my house. He is limited to tablets and Dad's gizmos only.

Thank god.

Something in my life has to be mine. Fiona is of my own creation and this house was designed the way I wanted it.

Dad sorts me out, gets rid of the Extremis virus. I'm surprised that when I come off that, I don't need any other healing measures.

I'm completely fine.

We find our selves in China as Dad is getting his electromagnet taken out. When he fixed me, he asked himself, why stop there?

I visit with Dad before his surgery to make sure he isn't scared, but he seems quite confident.

He just wants the sleep, probably.

I rejoin Mom and Rhodey who just wait in the hallway as they begin to roll Dad to the surgery suit.

He just gives us a thumbs-up.

Dad makes it out of his surgery fine. It's weird seeing him without the arc reactor.

I watch Mom and Dad on the balcony and watch as he puts Mom's new collar on. I'm just kidding. It's just a new necklace. Dad took me with him to pick it out. It's a beautiful sapphire necklace that will go great with her blue eyes and mostly blue and black wardrobe.

I can't help but to smile. You gotta admit, my parents are in love. Totally. Why else would they be able to get through everything they have gotten through? Most people by now would have called it quits.

Nope. Not my parents.

Well, maybe they're just crazy.

I just laugh.

My life is crazy.

Why?

Because I'm Andrina Helen Marie Stark.

Daughter of Iron Man.


	21. Forged (Avengers)-1

_A:N/_ This take place during Avengers. The stories are not in chronological order, I know, but I just had to get IM done before I started Avengers. Happy Holidays, everyone! (and a happy birthday to me)

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_

I've been trying to work with arc reactor technology to create energy. That thing can power Dad's suits and it made me start to wonder what else it can power? I've gotten it to work with a light bulb. I am able to measure its output and with that, I grab a pencil and a piece of paper and begin computing. Cue the Jeopardy theme music as I compute most of the formulas in my mind. It's simple math, really. Nothing out of my comfort zone. It's not long before I come up with an estimate of the size needed to operate Stark Tower, which has recently been constructed in New York. It's where we all are now.

Dad comes by and sees me working.

Dad, ever the curious one.

"Hey, what'cha working on?"

He has had no idea of what I've been working on.

"I was curious as to what other things this thing can power besides Iron Man. I'm calculating the size needed to power Stark Tower. I estimated monthly energy usage and concluded by using this model that a two foot-long cylinder that's the diameter of an average dinner plate will power the tower for about a year."

"Jeez, no wonder I haven't much of you lately, you been bussssy."

"I believe I just made us the first name in clean energy. Now only to manufacture it in an eco-and-animal-friendly way."

When I said that I want to take Stark in the greenest direction possible, I wasn't kidding.

"Do you have a diagram? We can start right now."

"Yeah, right here." I pull out the set of blue prints.

Dad and I begin work. We are about the same way, once we get our heads wrapped around a project, it's what we do. We don't stop until we finish it. Between the two of us, it doesn't take long at all.

"Ta-da!" I say when I finish screwing on the last piece.

"Let's see if it works."

"Tell your Mom to power down and I'll go install this." He puts on the Mark VI and jets out of the penthouse.

"Mom, can you power down the building? Dad's going to install the reactor."

"Got it."

Mom's cell phone then rings.

"Alright, it's done," Mom reports. We are in the dark. It's not that scary. I've been through worse things than being in the dark. I know what true fear feels like and I hope to never feel it again.

It is a few minutes before we hear Dad say anything.

"Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you."

"You disconnected the transmission lines, are we off the grid?" I ask him

"Stark tower is now is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works," Mom retorts.

"I am going to pretend like I didn't hear that," I tell her.

"I assume. Light her up." Dad says.

"How's it look?" I ask.

"Like Christmas, but with more…me," he replies.

"We've got to go wide with the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, working on the zoning for the next three buildings," Mom tell us. Fortunately for me, she still has the Stark Industry Reins.

"Pepper, enjoy the moment.

"Get in here and I will."

Dad flies back onto the platform of Stark Tower. As he walks back into the penthouse, the robots take the suit off of him.

"Levels are holding steady," Mom says from her position at the control panel.

"Of course they are. Two Starks were on this," Dad says as he tries to give me a noogie. I dodge my way out of it.

The elevator opens suddenly and out walks Phil. We've seen quite a bit more of the SHIELD Agent since he appeared at the Press conference that my father called after he was rescued.

"Phil!" Mom and I chirp at the same time.

"Phil?" Dad asks in surprise and jealously. "His first name is 'Agent.'" He walks towards us.

Phil just holds out a file towards Dad. "We need you to look this over." He hands me a file as well.

I follow Dad over to the control panel and up pops all the basic info that SHIELD has on the Avengers team.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight," Mom says.

"Tomorrow," Dad says in a soft pleading voice.

"You both have homework. A lot of homework."

"What if I didn't?" Dad asks mom.

"If you were finished?" Mom then leans into Dad's ear and Phil and I look away in embarrassment. She obviously whispered some kind of sweet nothing to him.

"Square deal. It's the last date," Dad says after he gasps.

Mom then kisses Dad.

"Work Hard," Mom says. "Be safe."

Mom leaves with Phil who agrees to drive her to the airport.

"All right," Dad begins. "I don't want you anywhere near the fighting. I want you here, reviewing the case files. I'll call you if I need any help."

"Dad, I —" I start to complain.

"Eh, eh, eh! None of that. Your mother would kill me after I killed myself if anything happened to you. Your place is here."

"Fine," I huff.

* * *

I find myself on a Quinjet with Phil and Steve Rodgers. Captain America in the flesh. I don't think he and Dad are going to get along. He's a bit too straight-edged for Dad. Phil came to get me because he thought that they might need my help.

Mom didn't exactly like the idea, but Phil assured her that I will only be a consultant, that I will remain on the helicarrier at all times, and be supervised. It will be a long flight.

"Captain Rodgers, Andrina Stark," Phil officially introduces us.

"Andie. Nice to meet you, Captain."

"Likewise, Ms. Stark."

"Does my Dad even know I'm coming?"

"No, he doesn't."

This ought to be fun.

I begin reading the file once again. He and the Captain go off to talk. I fall asleep with the file in my lap. I awake in a small bed in what is obviously a rack on some kind of vessel. I look out a window and found that it is dark and the ship is in the sky and not on the sea. I change my clothes and go towards the bow of the ship. I find that it is a largely windowed place, full of people sitting at computers.

"He's going to drag this out," I hear the Captain say.

"Andrina, welcome aboard," Fury greets me.

"Thank you, sir," I reply.

"Good to see you again, Andie." Natasha tells me.

"Good to see you again, too, Nat. I miss having you around."

"He really grows on ya, doesn't he?" I hear Dr. Banner say. I go up to him and shake his hand.

"I'm a big fan of yours, Dr. Banner. I wrote one of my thesis papers on your anti-electron collisions work. A very interesting read, well for me anyways."

"Glad you enjoyed it," he replies in a flattered and shocked voice.

"So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve looks behind me and I do so as well. Behind me, in the flesh, is the god of thunder. He has shoulder length blonde hair and his Asgard armor on.

"Should I be listening to this?" I ask Fury in a low whisper.

"You're fine."

"He has an army, called the Chitarui, they're not of Asgard, or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect for the Tesseract.

"An army? From outer space?" Rodgers asks rhetorically.

"So he's building another portal." Dr. Banner says — it wasn't a question. "It's why he needs Dr. Selvig."

"The astrophysicist?" I ask.

"He's a friend." Thor states.

"Loki has him under some sort of spell. Along with one of ours," Natasha reports.

She looks sad as she says this. I wonder who it is.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him," Dr. Banner says.

"But it's obvious he has some ulterior motive. It's got to be something on this ship and the only thing on it worth anything to him…is the team. It is the only thing standing in his way," I say.

"Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother," Thor replies.

"He killed 80 people in 2 days," Natasha retorts.

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what does he need to Iridium for?" Banner asks.

"Iridium is usually a —" I start.

"Stabilizing agent." Dad's voice joins mine.

"Andie? What the hell are you doing here?" Dad asks me. His shock at seeing me here is quite amusing.

"I called her in. Three geniuses are better than one," Fury answers. "We need all the help we can get finding the cube, after all it was Howard Stark that found it to begin with."

Dad hugs me. "You are then prohibited from leaving the proximity of the ship," he tells me as he releases me.

"I was already told that I wouldn't be involved with any fighting, but I brought my suit just in case."

Dad goes up to the command post and starts touching away at the screens. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns," says a nearby SHIELD agent. She's pretty with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"That sounds exhausting," Dad replies.

"The rest of the raw materials that Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of a high density. Something-"

"To kick start the cube." I finish.

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" asks the female SHIELD Agent.

"Last night," Dad replies. "The packet, Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers."

"I brought Granddad's notebook. When we were working on your new chest piece, I remember seeing something about a cube." I reach into my bag and throw the book on the table.

"Am I the only one who actually did the reading?" Dad asks.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" The Captain ask.

"Granddad wrote that the cube needed to be heated to 120 million Kelvin," I reply.

"Unless Selvig has figure out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling Effect," Dad continues.

"If he did that, he can achieve heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," Dr. Banner asserts.

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that just what happened?" Captain Rodgers asks.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. I'm a big fan of your work, and the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

I just roll my eyes. _Dad._

"Thanks." Dr. Banner replies, awkwardly.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping that you two," he says, pointing to us, "would join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his, it may be magical, but it looks a lot like a hydro weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," Fury replies.

"Monkeys? I do not understand," Thor says, his confusion evident on his face.

"I do. I understood that reference," Steve says, very excitedly.

I see Dad roll his eyes.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Dad asks Banner.

"Right this way," Dr. Banner says. I can tell he was scared to death to be on board.

"Andie?"

"Right behind ya, Dad." I hurriedly grab Granddad's notebook and walk to join them.


	22. Forged 2

Chapter 2:

"Wow," I say as we walked into the lab.

This place has every toy imaginable for a scientist. I don't think it lacks anything.

We immediately go to work. No time for down time on this one. Banner immediately begins measuring the gamma output of Loki's scepter.

"The gamma rays are definitely consistent with Selvig's report for the Tesseract." Banner reports. "But it's going to take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their mainframe in direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 Teraflops," I reply.

Banner laughs. "All I packed was a toothbrush."

"I packed some extra clothes for Dad, I thought all you guys might be around the same size."

"You should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land," Dad tells Banner.

He would be a brilliant asset to us. He's a brilliant man.

"Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kinda broke Harlem."

"I promise a stress free environment, no tension, no surprises."

"Ow!" Dr. Banner says.

I didn't see what Dad did, but it was surely in order to see how Dr. Banner would react.

"Dad, really?!"

"Hey!" I hear Captain Rodgers say. I can tell right from the start that he and Dad _really_ will not get along. "Are you nuts?" That is a topic up for debate.

"Jury's out. Nothing? Wow, you really have got a lid on it. What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" At that one, I just have to laugh.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Rodgers asks him.

"Funny things are," Dad replies.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doc."

"It's- It's all right. I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut," Dad tells Banner.

 _And you need to cool it, Dad._

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not. Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What hasn't he told us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Rodgers asks him.

"He's a spy, Captain. He's THE spy. His secrets have secrets. It's buggin' him to, isn't it?" Dad asks, pointing to Banner.

"Ahhh, I just want finish my work here and…"

"Doctor?"

"A warm light for all man kind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube, I think that was for you." He looks to Dad. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"Stark Tower? That big ugly…" both Dad and I just look at him. "-building in New York."

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, A year?"

"That's just Andie's prototype."

"That was you?" Dr. Banner asks me, sounding impressed.

"Sure was, I'm a bit of a tree-hugger," I reply, still working at the computer.

"We're kind of the only name in clean energy right now, it's what he's getting at."

"So why did SHIELD bring them in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business anyways?"

Then it hit me like a battering ram. "Uh, guys. The energy business isn't the only business we have been in."

"Weapons?" Dad asks, shocked. "You think he's going to use the cube to build weapons?"

"It's only conjecture," I reply.

"Well, maybe not for long. Jarvis has been decrypting since I first arrived."

"Way to build trust," I reply under my breath.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, if we don't stay focused he will succeed," Captain Rodgers says. I can tell this is a man who follows orders, to the T no matter what. Its admirable, yet sort of annoying. "We have orders, we should follow them."

"Yeah, following is not really my style."

"Dad, that's enough," I chastise him.

"You're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asks him.

This is really not going to end well.

"Of all the people in this room, which one is A: wearing a spangly outfit and B: Not of use."

"Steve, tell me this none of this smells a little funky to you," Banner says, trying to reason with him. He just remains silent and leaves.

"I'm starting to wonder why they didn't keep him on ice," Dad says once Rodgers leaves the room.

"Guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an ACNE dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face and I'm going to be there when it does," Dad tells him.

"Well, I'll read all about it."

"Uh, huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us," Dad says. I can tell he is tired, he only gets this snarky when he's sleepy. I go into Dad's bunk and get his pillow.

"Go to sleep, Dad," I tell him, throwing him the pillow. "You're tired and you can't afford to be."

"What about you?"

"I slept on the way here, I'm fine."

Dad falls asleep on the floor. We already finished the algorithm and were just waiting for it to get a lock. Dr. Banner is making minor adjustments on the touch screens. I go over to Dad's bunk across the hall, get his sheet off of it and go back into the lab. I put the sheet over Dad and he immediately wraps himself up in it.

"I didn't expect the two of you to be so…ya know...close." Dr. Banner says.

"Well, we've had our ups and downs...We started out really close, but after Iron Man…we sort of broke, and the way back hasn't been easy." I look at Dad.

"In what respects? If you don't mind my asking."

"I apologize for Dad earlier, he doesn't know the difference between entertainment and stupidity. At first I wasn't so keen on Iron Man, but it's a third of what brought him home when he was held hostage. Then the following year, it started going to his head. Then I figured out that the thing that was keeping him alive was killing him, but we were able to create a new element that would replace Palladium. That little sphere of light keeps who knows how many metal shards from entering his heart. It's a delicate situation. It keeps him alive, but it takes him away at the same time. When he first starting working on it, he assured me that it wouldn't become a weapon, but it would no doubt become one if it were in someone else's hands. It's much like your condition. You just gotta learn how to control it. As I was reseaching you for my thesis, I read about your experiment...that much gamma radiation should have killed you."

"So digressing from your monologue, you're stating the nice sentiment that the 'other guy' saved my life."

"Yeah. Guess I am."

"Unlike everyone else, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's terrifying."

"So are a lot of things, Doc. So are a lot of things," I tell him sadly.

We continue to work.

"So I read that you have 4 degrees?" Dr. Banner asked me, trailing off.

"Yep, sure do. Advanced Robotics, Physics, Environmental Science and Chemistry."

"Impressive," The Doc tells me.

We go to bed as the program continues looking. I wake up the next morning, change clothes and go into the mess hall. I eat and get Dad a plate and go back into the lab, and Dad is still asleep.

"Dad. Dad, wake up!" I shake him and he awakes with a deep intake of breath.

"What- What'd I miss?" he asks.

"Nothing, the Doctor and I finished the algorithm, it's been scanning for the past few hours." I report. "You have been out for a while. You needed it."

"You brought breakfast?"

"Sure did."

"Such a good girl." I just laugh and roll my eyes.

Dad finishes up breakfast and goes to his cabin to change clothes.

When he comes back in, Jarvis is flashing. He apparently just finished the decryption. Dad sees to it and I mostly sees Access Denied windows.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asks, walking heatedly into the lab.

"I've kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Dad responds.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. Andie and I finished tweaking the algorithm last night. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll get a location within a half mile." Dr. Banner states.

"We'll get the cube back, no muss. No fuss."

The computer beeps.

"What is phase 2?" Dad asks Fury.

I then hear a concussive bang and see Steve. "Phase 2 is where SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Andie was right." Dr. Banner says, looking at me with a mild shock.

"Of course." Dad replies like it should have been obvious.

"Rodgers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean…"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Dad says, swinging the computer screen towards us. "What were you lying about?"

On the screen is a bunch of weapons concepts.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." The now-angered Captain says.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asks Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"  
"Ha, I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you." Natasha tries to reason with him.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner fires back aggressively.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you."

"I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner says as he is beginning to get a little agitated and I unconsciously take a step back.

"Because of him," Fury says, pointing to Thor.

"Me?" Thor asks, shocked.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we alone, that we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor says.

"But you aren't the only people out there, are you?" Fury asks him. "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched. That can't be controlled."

This isn't going to be good.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asks.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it. And his allies. It is signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor says.

 _This is not good._

"A higher form?" Rodgers asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something…"

"A nuclear deterrent." Dad cuts him off. "'cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." Fury rebuts.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep."

"Wait, wait, wait. How is this now about me?" Dad asks.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Rodgers inquires.

Everything then goes down, fast. Everyone is getting into it.

"I've seen the footage, Stark. All you ever fight for is yourself," Rodgers tells Dad.

"In case it might have escaped your notice, Cap, might I remind you to the fact that I have a family. I fight for them just as hard as I fight for myself."

"You don't do a very convincing job."

But after that, it goes down again and Natasha is in it now, too. Everyone is yelling at everyone. I am about to loose my head even though I am the only one keeping it firmly on my shoulders.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" I scream out over everyone.

They all turn around and stare at me. "Can't you see that this is what he wants? He wants to get inside our heads and make himself right at home, but we can't let him- especially, you. Dr. Banner. I don't care who is currently pissed at whom just get over it and yourselves. Despite everything that's going on right now- we have a job to do."

"She's right." Fury says.

The computer beeps again, this time locating the signal.

I run over to it. Crap, according to this, he is right on top of us.

"Guys….Um guys. We all need to suit up….now."

Just then there is an explosion, and we are all blasted back. Through the pain, I get right back up and go to Dad and help him up. I saw Nat and Dr. Banner fall down, this would no doubt trigger him.

"Dad, come on."

As we make our way to our suits we are given earwigs and I can hear the alarm. Dad made updates to my suit; it had the same capabilities as Dad's. But I haven't worn it since the race and Vanko made his grand appearance.

"You go to the problem area, I'm going to go help Nat and I'll meet you there once she's okay."

"Okay, just be careful. If Banner loses it…" He warns me.

"I know." I am now suited up and I jet to the lab. I go back to Natasha. She is pinned under some kind of cylinder. She is trying to persuade Banner that it'll be okay.

"Nat, it's no good," I tell her as I get her out from under the debris and I take her back to the bridge.

"Sir, Banner is losing it," I tell Fury.

"Nothing we can do about it, now. We've got company in here. We got this, go help restore the engine."

"Copy that." I tell him. I go back out to help Dad and Captain restore the engine. When I get there, I see Captain hanging by a wire off of the ship and I immediately bring him back. He runs to a red lever and pulls it. I hear metal clashing and Dad comes out of the propeller.

"Are you crazy?" I ask him just as two guys with guns comes in. I just fly into one and bang the head of the other one against a very conveniently placed steel beam. Then the pod came out of the helicarrier: it is Thor inside it.

"Thor is on the way down. I'm going after him."

"J, lets go boom," I tell him.

"On a thrill ride are you, Andie?"

"Something like that," I reply. You can always count on Jarvis.

We then go supersonic. "You think we can bust through that glass?" I ask Jarvis.

"Considering that it was made for the Hulk, I wouldn't try it.'

"Whoa." I then deploy flaps. "The laser then." I go supersonic again and end up right beside the falling cubicle of glass and use the laser to cut the top of it off. I then grab Thor's arm and fly him back to the helicarrier.

"Thor and Andie are on the way back," I report.

"You are much more respectable than your father."

"Thank you," I tell him. "Have at it." I drop him off just inside the helicarrier.

I go inside and towards where the pod was located. Someone had to be there to let Thor go. But when I get there, it is only Coulson. He is sitting against the wall, with a giant weapon in his lap.

"Code 3 to the Detention Level. Coulson is down. I repeat Coulson is down. Send Medical help right away."

"Copy, help is on the way."

"Come on, Phil," I beg him, as my facemask goes up.

"You've got to get them together. Make sure that they-"

"No, no, no. Coulson, don't think like that. You're gonna be okay.

"They need a push, otherwise it wasn't ever going to-"

"Dammit, Coulson." His voice starts to slur, and his eyes close.

He just died. The medical team then rushes in. It's like it all goes in slow motion. I haven't felt this way since Dad was taken hostage. I just sit as I hear the chaos surround me. Fury then runs in a short time after the medical team did.

"They called it." Fury reports. "Andie, come on.

I don't follow him. I just sit here and look at Phil. I look at the mortal, dire consequences of the battle we're fighting.

"Ms. Stark?!"

I mean to get up in a mad rush, but I end up just getting up by the thrusters. I just want to pound away at the nearest hard surface, but the ship is wounded enough. I go back into the bridge and see that the electronics are blacked out. At least we are still flying. I go back to the place where our suits are stored and take mine off. I pass Dad on the way back to the bridge as he is going back to take his suit off. I go back to the bridge where the large, round table is. I take a seat a couple chairs away from Steve who is still in his uniform. Dad comes back in, his suit now off. As soon as I see him, I run and clutch myself to him. Crying. We then walk back to the table. I think about how Mom would react, she considers Phil to be a close friend.

Only Steve, Thor, Dad and I are at the table. Fury stands up and throws something on the table.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury throws the vintage set of cards on the table…they are stained with blood.

Steve just looks at them and picks one up.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner…I've  
got nothing for you," Fury continues. "Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract."

Dad didn't even try to throw in a 'She told ya so.' He seems very distraught and on the edge of tears. "I never put all my chips on that one number because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea; the Starks know this, called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes." At this, Dad rises out of his chair and hastily left. I immediately follows.

"Dad? Dad?" I trail him to the place where Phil died. He is staring at the bloodstains on the wall.

"Andie, I need you to go home," he tells me when he hears my approach. His voice is very shaky. In all my life, I haven't heard him like this…and it scares me.

"I'm not leaving you, Dad. Not now." I tell him firmly. There will be no way in Hell that I'm leaving him.

"Andie…" Dad starts.

"No, Dad. Listen, I'm staying. I couldn't stand it being in DC while you were here. The last time you said you'd be back before I knew it, it took three months. I can't go through that again. We're a family; we're in this together. Even if I'm tethered to this ship, I'm with you."


	23. Forged 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

Dad comes back into the lab where I am. I'm here alone since we lost Banner after he turned into the Hulk. Dad looks shaken. Whatever he's been doing or whoever he's been talking to sent him into a spiral. I wonder what's going on now. Only one way to find out.

"Dad? You okay?" I ask him.

He just waves his hand.

He doesn't want to talk about it. That's what that means.

"Dad? What is it?"

"He's going for the tower," he tells me.

He goes to leave the lab and I follow him.

"Andie, I told you —" Dad begins.

"Looney Loki is going after our tower. Something that we both invested precious time and effort into and you think I'm just going to sit here and let him do it? If you think that then you're sorely mistaken."

"If anything happens to you —"

"Dad, I'll be fine."

"You can't promise me that," Dad argues.

"Yes I can. You wanna know why? I'll be flying in the tech that you made. I trust you, Dad and I trust the tech."

Playing to Dad's ego is a good way to get him to relent. But it's true, the suits are sturdy. Unless you screw up massively, you'll make it out of the suit.

"Keep in constant radio contact. You are henceforth prohibited from any noble, idiotic, self-sacrificing activities, is that clear? And if it gets bad, you fly straight to your mother, no backtalk, understood?"

He forgets that the suits are attached to the same operating system. He can check on me through Jarvis.

* * *

War is not cool. It's not clean. It's not quiet. It's quite terrible. Captain Rodgers gives us our orders and we follow them. I can't help but to smile when he tells Banner, as the Hulk, to "Smash."

I see Banner smile and jump up towards the skies.

Dad and I jet around and deal with the airborne threats. He makes sure to keep in constant contact with me.

The fighting continues as Leviathans now join the party.

Oh, jeez. Can't we get a break from the aliens?

Aliens everywhere. Destruction everywhere.

Focus, Andie.

Focus.

You signed up for this.

"Stark, we have an incoming missile, headed straight for the city."

"How long?" Dad says breathlessly. I see him on my radar; he is surrounded by little white targets. I also see the missile that is coming in. I am currently still in the air, towards the outskirts of the city. I am being followed by about six flying thingies. They aren't necessarily saucers, but that doesn't matter now. They're freaking aliens…that's all I know. That's all I care to know.

"Jarvis, put everything into the thrusters," I tell him. The world will miss me a whole lot less than it will Dad. So I ignore Dad's request to avoid noble, self-sacrificing activities.

"I just di-"

"Andie, what the hell are you doing?" Dad asks me.

"Saving us all from destruction, hopefully," I reply while my voice is still steady. That might change here in a little while.

"I can close the portal, can anyone copy?" Natasha says in a desperate voice.

"Do it!" I hear Captain Rodgers say.

"No. No, wait! I've got a missile coming in and I know where to put it," I tell him.

"Andie!"

"Andrina, you know that's a one way trip," Captain told me.

"I know." I say, taking hold of the missile and start my way back to the Tower.

I make my way back to the tower and shoot up into the portal, carrying the missile. Jarvis begins flickering. My last contact with Earth was just lost. I let the missile go. Then is when it all started to go fuzzy.

"Dad," I remember feebly saying.

Swimming. In and out. In and out. Am I here? Am I dead? I can't really tell. I don't really know. What I know is that when I hear a large, feral yell my eyes burst open. It's the Hulk. Banner woke me up.

Dad, however, is freaking furious. But the tears in his eyes ruin the complete effect.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Andie, baby, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'd just saved our asses."

"We won," The Cap says.

 _Yay._

* * *

After Loki is dealt with and everyone is cleaned up, it's time to say goodbye. Dad is a little terrible at the goodbye part of business, but I jump right in and start talking to everyone.

My phone ringing breaks up the party. I look from my phone to Dad and gulp. It's Mom.

Dad just has that amused look on his face.

I wanna smack it off.

I take a deep breath before I answer the phone.

She immediately begins her tirade.

"What were you thinking!? You could have died! You could have been killed! How could your father let you — I'm going to kill him. Andie, what on Earth made you do that?"

 _"_ Mom, I'm fine. We all are."

"Good, because if you weren't —"

 _This is the story of my life right here._

I just listen to Mom's rants as Dad and I make our way to the car.

It's time to go home.


	24. This Heavy Crown (Ultron) - 1

**This Heavy Crown**

Age of Ultron:

* * *

A/N: The name comes from the song "Heavy Crown" by Iggy Azalea and Ellie Goulding. I think it'd be Andie's theme song. I don't own the song and I don't own Iron Man. All credit goes to

* * *

I stand in front of the audience and hear my footsteps echo through the silent hall. It's the good kind of silence. It's the silence of intent. I read from the teleprompter the speech I wrote for the students at MIT, my alma mater. One of them, anyway. They asked me to give the all-too-famous beginning of the year pep speech and lecture.

These days I've been taking it easy. I haven't been researching as much, anyway. A lot has changed since the last time you saw me. Devon and I started dating shortly after New York and we're now married. We are currently living in Malibu. On top of that, we are expecting our first child: a girl. So these days, I've just been giving speeches and helping out with less dangerous tasks. Less radioactive tasks, anyway.

I haven't been in the suit since New York. That will probably be the last time I will. I have different priorities now. That might not be something that Dad has ever understood, but I do. I'm not placing myself in intentional danger anymore. My child has the priority right now and for the rest of my life.

"My grandfather used to say that with technology, anything is possible. Many things, great things have already been achieved through technology, but I don't think that anything could surpass the power of the human brain. There are certain things that a robot just can't think of. A robot cannot tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. It won't know to handle conflicting human emotions. Robotics might be the future, but we aren't there yet. It's going to be one of you that pilots that rocket. Don't bank on my daughter."

The audience just laughs.

"Now, I know that this might sound odd coming from a Stark – from the daughter of Iron Man, but the fact that technology can't solve every worldly problem is where you come in. You people sitting in this room, are now the future of us all. I know that's a lot of pressure, I was in my early teens when I walked these halls. At some point in my life, I will take the reins of the family company, so I know all about the pressure of legacy. One of you might be the one to crack the code. One of you might be the one to solve how to inhabit another planet. Aim for the stars, people. In day this day and age, you just might catch one. Thank you."

* * *

After my speech, I give the class my lecture.

Devon is right there when I leave the stage. He just gives me a hug and kisses my head. It's hard to image that in three months' time, we will welcome our baby girl into this world.

We have a name in mind, but we're going to wait until she is born. She might not look like the name we chose. Mom once told me that they wanted to name me Alexandra, but I apparently didn't look like an Alex, so Andrina Helen Marie Stark I became.

My daughter will not live in the Iron Man legacy if I can help it. I'm not putting her through it. If she's 18 and wants to, then I can't stop her. Until she's 18, I will protect her from it. She will have enough of a reputation just by being a Stark.

I know how it goes, unfortunately.

"I had no idea what you were saying. But whatever it was, it made you sound smart and sexy…" Devon tells me with the wiggle of his eyebrows.

Oh, my husband.

I just playfully smack him on the chest.

"Good job, babe."

"Andie, there is an incoming video message from your father," Fiona informs me.

I bring out my phone and sure enough, a picture of Dad is on my screen and I accept his call.

"Hey, Dad," I greet him.

I look and see the image of his left eye taking up all of the screen. The greenish-brown hazel orb is wide and bushy-tailed. I can't help but to smile at his antics.

After a second of shenanigans, I finally see my father's face on my screen. With his being in New York, this is about the only time we get to spend together. Technology definitely solves the problem of long-distance communication.

"Hey, mommy-to-be. How'd the speech go? Take those kids to church?"

"Dad, they are older than I am."

I watch dad as he blows a raspberry and waves a hand in dismissal.

Dad has been going crazy since I announced my pregnancy to him and Mom. Going nuts with protective details is more like. He's also bought a nursery full of stuffed animals for his grandbaby. I'm thankful that none of them are the size of Mom's rabbit. That thing burning up in the house might have been what was best. That was not a good day and that was not a good present.

"Great, of course. Did you expect me to fail?" I ask him, laughing. To him, the idea of a Stark failing anything would probably be preposterous.

"No, I did not," he tells me. "Can you get to New York?" he asks me.

I knew there was a punchline somewhere. Thankfully, despite my crazy and chaotic life, I've had a safe and healthy pregnancy. My doctor cleared me to fly.

"For?"

"We just got back from a mission and I miss you. Can't I miss my baby who is carrying my grandbaby?"

"I guess so, but what is it that you want?" I ask him.

"What makes you think I want something?" he asks back in that way of his.

"Dad, you're making your pregnant daughter travel."

"I saw the Doctor's note myself and double-verified it with the office. You're cleared for it."

"Okay, Dad. I'll call you when I land."

"I've already sent the chopper after you. It should be there now or soon," he says, checking his watch.

The ride to New York from Cambridge isn't too bad. When I reach the city airspace, I can't help but to flash back to the war that was waged here not that long ago. A lot has changed since then. A lot could have changed then. I try not to remember flying through that portal to nuke the aliens' planet. I try not to remember those giant flying worms or the look of the roaring and growling aliens.

That's just something that a person doesn't want to remember.

When I get to Stark Tower, I'm helped out of the chopper. I usually gripe about getting help, but getting out of this thing would have been a challenge. I'd usually tell them "I'm pregnant, not handicapped." But not since my daughter has been growing have I managed to get out of anything that has height to it. Dev has to help me out of bed sometimes.

It's kind of sad.

"Hey, Andrina," Maria Hill greets me. She's been working for Dad since the disbandment of SHIELD.

"Andie, please," I tell her. What is with all the formalities?

"Have a nice flight?" she asks me.

"I did, thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I must relieve the bladder my daughter seems intent on squishing," I say with a laugh.

"Of course," she says smiling.

As soon as I finish my business in the bathroom, I'm assaulted by something firm and with dark hair.

"Dad?" I ask.

It's been a while since I've seen him. Despite the Avengers Initiative, we still have a business to run. Mom and I typically stay in Malibu while Dad is here in New York.

Honestly, I don't see how their marriage is going to survive this. I'd be surprised if it does.

"Hey, sport," he says as he releases me from the hug.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

"You'll see."

Dad puts his hand on my back and leads me towards the lab.

I walk in and see something I've never seen before next to Jarvis' code. It's a blue code of something. Whatever this something is, it looks like it's thinking.

Dr. Banner says as much. We then exchange greetings.

"What is this, Dad?" I ask him, waddling around the blue sphere.

"This is Ultron."

"Ultron?" I ask in shock. He's sent me files about his fantasy, but I never gave them much heed because I never thought that they would work. "You're telling me that you want to combine this thing with your Iron protocols? This is insane!"

"This is an 'if.'" Dr. Banner says.

"A big 'If.'" I respond. "Dad, this is dangerous. What if you can't control it? You're attempting to harness the power of an alien, foreign intelligence. It's not a good idea."

"Peace in our time, Andie. You want me home for birthdays? For the birth of your own child? For your child's birthdays?"

"It's not worth it! This thing has the ability to go hostile. You're making artificial intelligence out of alien technology. Jarvis can't even download something like this. And I'm sure as hell not trying Fiona."

"This is why we have the scepter," Dad replies.

"Are you going to tell the team?" I ask him.

"We don't have time. I don't want to sit and listen to 'the man shouldn't meddle' medley."

"There's a reason for it, Dad. Your ideas are insane. Do what you will. I will have no part in this," I say before I begin to waddle out of the room.

"Fiona, keep an eye out on this for me, please. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. I don't feel good about this."

"Will do, Andie," Fiona tells me.

"Thank you, dear."

I decide to stay in New York for the time being. I don't want to travel too much.

After I leave the room, I call Dev to tell him what is going on. I tell him that I won't be home.

Welcome to my life.

* * *

Dad and I don't really talk for the next couple of days. He's too busy playing mad scientist with Dr. Banner. The couple of days consist of passing each other in the hallways and fumbling around the kitchen.

Yep. This again. Again. And Again. This will never stop. The discord in our family won't stop until Dad stops.

I don't see that happening anytime soon. After he blew up his suits, he just made more.

Dad has a party scheduled for tonight and seeing as I'm pregnant, I will not be attending. So I bunk down in the guest room that I selected on my first night here.

I wake to the sound of an Alert from Fiona.

"Andie, Jarvis is gone," she tells me once I attend to the alert.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Apparently, Ultron attacked him and he's gone. I tried to counter the attack, but I didn't start in time. I'm sorry, Andie."

"Uh-oh!"

"Indeed. This is not good news," she tells me.

I roll myself out of bed and put my clothes on.

I make my way to the living suite of the tower where the party is happening and I see that I'm not too late.

I stick my fingers in my mouth and whistle, getting everyone's attention. "Look alive, people! Ultron attacked Jarvis and he's gone."

"What?" Dad asks me.

"I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy," a voice says behind me.

I look to see one of the damaged drones limp into the room.

"You killed someone?" Cap asks him.

"Wouldn't have been my first call," Ultron explains. "Down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices. I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Nat asks him.

"Peace in our time." Just then, the wall behind me explodes and the other suits come flying out.

"Andie!" Dad yells.

Somehow, Thor made it in front of me and took the blow.

"Get her out of here!" Dad orders.

Maria comes to me. As I'm being pulled away, I see Dad run and jump onto one of the drones. He keeps stabbing it in the neck.

As much as I'd love to stay and help, I can't.

I'm the pregnant girl.

As soon as I'm clear, Maria goes back to the fight.

"Fi! Get me eyes in there!"

I pull out my phone to see that the fight is now over. Everyone seems okay. Or relatively so. Dad has some blood spilling from his lip.

"That was dramatic," Ultron says through the speakers of my phone. "I'm sorry. I know you mean well. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve? There is only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction."

I watch Thor throw his hammer into Ultron and dismantle him.

It won't last for long.

I reconvene with everyone in the lab.

"Andie, go back to bed," Dad tells me.

"No, Dad. Just like every other time something goes wrong, I have to tell you one big fat 'I told you so' and help clean up the mess."

"Andie –" Dad starts.

I shake my head. "Don't you 'Andie' me! I warned you, Dad. I warned you! Don't listen to me! We're not here to put you down, Dad. We are here to help you. I so sick of the fact that you can't or won't accept it. Well, this is what happens, Dad. This is what happens when you try to bypass the machine. Systems are put in place for a reason! This is on you!"

"Are you finished?" Dad asks me.

I throw my hands up in the air in frustration. "I guess so!"

"All our work is gone," Banner begins after my little tirade.

"I disagree. Ultron is out there," I tell them. "Artificial Intelligence has to feed. It has to grow. It has to expand. He's already busted into Jarvis, so he's somewhere out there," I tell the team. "Whenever he returns, he will be bigger and stronger. And since he's used Jarvis, you can bet your bottom dollar that he knows everything about you guys."

"I agree," Banner tells me. "He's used the internet as an escape route."

Dad is just staring at one of the destroyed suits.

"I'd be making calls if I were you. Ultron is online. His access is now unlimited."

I watch as Dad flings Jarvis into existence. We all look at the infected OS. I fling Fiona right next to him. The purple shape of Fiona is a bit bigger than Jarvis. She looks a bit more sophisticated than he, but that's just the tweaking of a female for you.

"Impressive," Banner says.

"High-tech, huh?" Dad asks rhetorically about Fiona.

"Fi, don't wire the tower, just see if you can help Dad find Jarvis," I tell her.

"On it."

"Jarvis was our first line of defense," Captain Rodgers starts.

"Ultron is angry. This is rage."

Just then Thor comes walking into the room and grabs Dad by the neck.

"It's going around," Clint begins.

Pregnant or not, there would be no chance that I stood a chance against the Asgardian so I don't even try. And plus, Dad deserves it a little bit.

"The scepter is gone. We must retrieve it again," Thor starts after Captain orders him off Dad.

"The genie's out of the bottle on that one," Nat begins. "Clear and present is Ultron."

I'm with her on this one.

"I don't understand," the female doctor in the room starts. "You built this program…why is it trying to kill us?"

Dad just laughs.

Just like that, they all start fighting again. Everyone points fingers at Dad and then he points back. This is way too reminiscent of Loki's manipulation. It's pretty much the same problem time and time again. There is way too much testosterone in one place.

"I'm sorry? Does anyone remember the fact that my daughter risked her life by entering a wormhole 300 ft above where we are?"

"I'm not an Avenger," I tell him. "The only thing I am is a daughter who wants to do everything in her power in order to not see her father in a casket or in a padded cell! One single, solitary person can't save the world. But with an army behind them, it can only take one to destroy it."


	25. This Heavy Crown -- 2

**Chapter 2: THis Heavy Crown**

* * *

I'm alone with Maria in the tower. I'm helping her out here, the only way I can help out. We're currently watching news feed from Johannesburg. It's of Banner as the Hulk. Like the real, raging Hulk. This isn't the Hulk that can be lulled by Nat. Nat's out of commission anyways. She's in some sort of shocked state.

Dad is using Veronica, his Hulkbuster armor, designed by he and Banner.

"Dear God," I say when I watch Dad plow Banner into the tower that is under construction there.

"He can handle it," Maria tells me as she pats me on the knee.

It's like I'm a 3-year-old and not a 23-year-old.

"I know he can," I say. "Still horrible to watch, though."

I watch Maria nod from the corner of my eye.

Dad and I might fight all the time and cross ways, but that doesn't mean I love him any less. He's just pigheaded and stubborn. Which is a bit of a family trait. I'm not as bad, but I certainly have a smidgen of that quality.

I wonder what happened to them.

"One of the wonder twins has the ability to manipulate minds."

I just whistle. "That sounds intriguing."

"That's probably what tore them apart," Hill explains. "That's probably what threw Banner over the edge, and probably what happened to Romanoff."

"I wonder what she showed them?"

"I have no idea," she says as she continues to type.

I get up from my chair and decide to hit the grocery store. There's nothing in this tower for a pregnant girl with cravings.

I get into my recently-purchased Maserati SUV. The Toyota is still in the garage, but I thought I might as well get used to driving the mommy car.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I hear a movement in the back seat.

"Hello, Mrs. Kossel-Stark."

I turn as best as I can to see the unmistakable face of SHIELD Director Nick Fury in my backseat.

"What can I do for you, Director?" I ask him.

"Well, I'm no one's director anymore. The boys arrived at their safe house and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to give 'em a little pep talk?"

Who am I to refuse that offer?  
I get to see Dad…

We hide out in the barn and Mrs. Barton goes to fetch Dad under the pretense of fixing the tractor.

Fury and I wait and appear when Dad is checking out the old tractor.

"Dad?" I ask aloud, alerting him to my presence in this barn.

"Andie?" Dad asks.

"Do me a favor, try not to bring it to life," Fury starts, coming in right behind me.

"I get it, Maria Hill called you, right?" Dad begins. "Was she ever not working for you?"  
"Dad –" I begin, trying to rein him in.

"Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated," Fury tells him.

I can see that Dad is growing more and more tired of people questioning his motive to build Ultron. I see his chest and shoulders heave with a deep breath.

He's fixing to spill the beans.

"I did it so that I could end the Avengers and go home. You think I like being away from my family? From my wife? My child? In case you haven't noticed, Nick, I have a grandbaby on the way and I'd like to be there for her. It's been a long day so why don't we skip to the part where you become useful?"

I can't help but to rub my bloated belly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down," Fury tells him.

"You're not the director of me," Dad says stoically. I can't help but the notice the slight shift in his posture.

"I'm not the Director of anyone. I'm just an old man who cares very much about you."

Dad just looks around. "And I'm just the man who killed the Avengers. I've almost killed my daughter on multiple occasions. I didn't tell the team. Okay. When that witch messed with me, I saw my daughter dead. I saw that my granddaughter didn't make it into this world. And it was all because of me. It felt so real –"

"The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear," Fury tries to reason with him.

I hate to tell him but trying to reason with Dad is like trying to reason with the Hulk when you're not Natasha Romanoff.

"I wasn't tricked – I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare; it was my _legacy_."

Ah, there's that word again.

I hate that freaking word.

"It's the end of the path I started us on."

Watching Dad like this brings tears to my eyes. I could blame it on the pregnancy hormones, but it's not just that. I hate seeing Dad like this. As hardheaded and stubborn as he is, seeing him vulnerable like this tears me up. Having him actually disclose his feelings like this, his fears, is so touching. Dad can't even stand still right now.

"You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Stark. War isn't one of them."

"Watching my daughter, my family, my future die – you'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, you know? Nope. The worst part –" Dad is getting antsier and antsier by the moment.

"The worst part is that you didn't," Fury finishes for him. "I'll leave you to your greetings. I'll be in the house when you're ready."

As soon as he's gone, the dam in my eyes break. Hot tears of repressed emotions begin to spill their way out of my eyes.

"It's okay, baby. It'll all be okay," Dad tells me as he brings me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, honey. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's me who should be sorry. I just want to get in and fix everything and I usually end up wrecking it worse than what it was..."

"You're not a one-man fix-all, Dad. You're part of a team. A part of something much bigger than anything else. This fight. Ultron. It's bigger than anything. This isn't some nuke that can just be flown through a portal and with one detonation, can fix everything."

"Andie –"

"Come on, you're gonna be late for the debriefing."

Dad pulls me into another hug before we set off for the Barton's farmhouse.

* * *

The debriefing doesn't really tell me anything I don't already know. They all agree with my statement earlier, that Ultron is building himself up, that he will be bigger and badder than he was.

Cough, cough. Knew it.

The say he got off with a lot of Vibranium, which means that he is probably got an army somewhere.

"Ultron's goal is human protection, right? What if he uses the perverse of that and really means that he's going to kill everyone – let them 'evolve?'" I ask.

"Probably the case," Dad replies.

After that, some of the team goes to Seoul.

The rest of us go back to Stark Tower.

Banner and I immediately try to destroy whatever Ultron was in the process of building. Dad, however, stops us. I was already logged in and trying to fry the Operating system Ultron built in here.

"Yeah, about that –"

"No. Not this again," I groan.

"No," Banner says.

"You have to trust me," Dad begins.

Banner just holds his hands up and back away slowly. "I don't," he says.

Can't say that I blame him.

"Our ally. The guy protecting our nuclear codes? With a little help from Fiona -"

"Aww, you're making me blush, Tony," Fiona says when her name is mentioned.

"I found him."

Dad once again flings Jarvis into existence. This isn't the infected Jarvis we last saw. This is the healthy, fully-functional Jarvis.

"Hello, Dr. Banner," Jarvis says.

"Hello, Jarvis. Welcome back," Fiona's purple orb shifts as she's speaking to him.

"Thank you, Fiona," Jarvis replies.

All though the systems have not been integrated, they have occasionally worked together.

"Ultron didn't go after Jarvis because he was angry. He was scared of what he could do. So Jarvis went underground. He scattered, dumped his memory, but not his protocols. He didn't even know he was there until I pieced him together."

"So you're wanting me to help you put Jarvis in this thing?" Banner asks him in shock.

"No!" Dad says. "Of course not. _I_ wanna help _you_ put Jarvis in this thing."

"We're out of my field. Andie's, too. You know bio-organics better than anyone," Dad says, trying to reason with the Hulk.

Dad and Jarvis team up against Banner. I'm adamantly against this. It didn't end so well the first time, why would the second be so different?

Jarvis apparently thinks "It's worth a go."

As this thing goes, the rest of the team comes back and there is a fight. I automatically excuse myself while the adults work this out.

Thor comes in and finishes it.

Whatever was in the cradle comes to life. It's some purple being with Jarvis's voice.

Thor has to give him a good couple of swipes before he's passive.

Thor's Vision then tries convince the group that he's not Ultron nor Jarvis. He says that he is on the side of life. I think what really convinces everyone is Vision's ability to pick up Thor's hammer.

Dad no longer has an Operating System. I watch as he goes to desk in the lab and goes through SD Chip cards.

On boring, rainy days, Dad and I used to sit and create different operating systems.

"Andie?" Dad questions, beckoning me over. Once I waddle my way over there, dad asks me who he should use. He obviously knows that Fiona is off the table.

I look at the different cards and their labels in front of him and I immediately seek out Friday. Of course, I do. She's one that I mainly programmed. But hey, she's a powerful OS. And probably a lot cleaner than Jarvis was.

It's a girl thing.


	26. This Heavy Crown - 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _Never fear, people. This was never going to be a Steve/OC story. As soon as I thought up Dev, i was like "Yep, that's going to be her love interest."  
_

* * *

Nothing. That's what there is to do when you're a pregnant girl and there's war. Nothing. Maria is not here, Devon's not here. The only company I have is Fiona, a nice bowl of ice cream and a television.

Doesn't sound half-bad, actually.

What sounds bad is the waiting part. I must see if the team makes it back okay. I must wait to see if my father and the grandfather of my child will make it back home. I never knew how Mom could do it all those years. I never knew how she just sit at home and wait for him. In case you haven't noticed, worrying about my father is a must. He gives one plenty of reasons to worry. It's a bit ridiculous at times.

With nothing else to do, I end up falling asleep. While everyone else is off playing hero, what is there to do? Friday is taking care of Dad. I have a firm belief in her ability.

I wake when I hear a rustling around the house. Live my life long enough and you to be a light sleeper. I suppose it'll help me in motherhood. But when I was a kid, I'd always hear Dad down in the garage tinkering away. Mom got to the point of wearing earplugs to sleep.

I open my eyes to see Dad in front of me. He's a bit battered and bruised, but one would expect that after battle. If I didn't see anything on him, I would think that he wasn't doing his job.

"Dad?" I ask him, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart," he tells me. He reaches forward and wipes the hair away from my face.

He made it out.

"How'd it go? Everyone okay?" I ask him as I raise my hands for the purpose of getting aid to sit up.

"The Maximoff boy didn't make it, but everyone else is fine. Barton is throwing in the towel. Thor went back to Asgard. Rodgers is at the compound along with Natasha. Banner left. And Maria is back with Fury."

"And you?" I ask him.

"Leaning towards the quiet, simple life," he tells me.

"Really? The last time you tried it, Ultron happened."

"I need to step up and be the husband your mother needs. I need to step up and be the father I need to be for you and I need to spoil my grandbaby. Speaking of her, still won't tell me any names?"

"There's one we like, but we want to wait until she's born to say it."

"Oh, come on! Just a little sneak peek?" Dad complains.

"Nope."

"That's still not fair," a familiar voices says from the doorway.

"Mom?" I ask as the same time Dad asks, "Pep?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask with a smile.

"Well, I heard my soldiers finished their war and I came to greet them," she replies.

She looks as fierce as she always does. She's wearing a suit and her signature dark red lipstick.

Dad immediately leaves his place in front of me and makes his way to his wife. He grips her up in his arms and spins her around.

"Oh, by the way," Mom begins when Dad lets her go, "I picked up a straggler."

She points with her thumb behind her and I see Devon standing here and he rushes to me after I hold my hands out for him.

Devon doesn't pick me up as Dad did Mom, but we do kiss.

"Hi, babies!" he greets us. After he's done kissing me, he bends down to kiss the swollen bump that is his daughter.

After Devon and I are reacquainted, Mom takes her turn.

"God, I missed you guys," she tells me.

"Let's go home," I say.

* * *

It's hard to believe that Ultron was only three months ago. We've resettled back in Malibu. All though we are all here, I can't help but to believe that it's only for a matter of time. I've been a bit busy. We all have. We are all preparing for my daughter's arrival into this world.

But I don't think that all the prepping in the world could prepare me for the road ahead.

At 5:23 AM, July 25, while at my parents' house, my water breaks.

The only one freaking out, funnily enough, is Dad.

While Mom and I are waiting at the front door with everything we need, Dad is zooming around making sure that we got everything.

"DAD!" I yell, grabbing his attention. "Lessgo."

He finally stops his whirlwind and looks at me. "Right," he says grabbing his keys.

He hauls ass to the hospital.

Everyone is in the hospital room with me. Mom, Dad and Devon and even Rhodey floats in for a few minutes. He's still getting used to walking on prosthetics that were given to him by Dad, but he's moving around pretty good. Do I really want everyone in here watching me toss, turn and groan and moan in pain? Not really. But I'd rather have everyone here than not.

At 9:52 AM, July 26, with a natural, but medicated birth, my little girl is here. I don't see much Devon in her at all. It looks like she is 100% Stark.

"She looks like an Andie clone," Dad says as he holds the little bundle of pink blanket.

"Yes, she does," Mom agrees as she sits next to Dad. "My turn."

When Mom reaches for my baby girl, Dad just turns away and hisses playfully. He has hogged her since I fed her. I kicked Dad out for that bit. I did not like the idea of my Dad seeing my boobs. There are just certain things that a Dad shouldn't see. Well, once said daughter reaches a certain age and physicality.

I can't help but to see the light in Dad's eyes. I can't help but to see the pride in them. I wonder if he looked at me like that when I was born. I have no idea because I've never seen a photograph of it.

There is a knock on the door and a nurse walks in with all the paperwork.

"Decide on any names yet?" she asks us.

I look to Dev who nods. She looks like the name we chose.

"Athena Elizabeth Kossel-Stark."

The nurse just smiles. "The goddess of wisdom and war. Very fitting."

We all just laugh.

"But also very beautiful," Mom comments.

"Definitely Stark material," Dad replies.

I couldn't agree more.

Dad's comment kind of peeves me. She's a Stark, but I won't uphold her to any status that the name represents. If she wants to grow up to be a cosmetologist, she can.

The sky is her limit.

Unless she joins the Air Force.

Or becomes an Astrophysicist.


	27. This Heavy Crown - 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **2 years later:**

* * *

 _In this chapter, we will_ _see through Andie's POV the break between Tony and Pepper, mentioned in Civil War. I hated even thinking this, let alone writing about it. I love me some Pepperony. I missed Pep in the last couple of movies. (cough. cough. Marvel. cough. cough)_

* * *

"I can't believe we finally got a night to ourselves," I tell Devon, who's sitting in the booth across from me.

We drove to LA for dinner. It's a little over an hour drive.

"I know. I miss Attie, but it's good for her to spend time with your parents," Devon says while looking over his menu.

He brought me to one of the best restaurants in the city. Through both his connections and mine, we got into a place that has a two-month long waiting list.

"Good for us to spend some time together, too," I tell him, smiling over my glass of wine.

"Life without Iron Man," Devon says in a toast with a raised glass of scotch.

"I wonder how long it'll last," I say, bringing up my own glass.

I know I ruined the mood, but it's the truth. I don't think that Dad can physically stop. It's only been a year. Trying to not be Iron Man for Dad is like a recovering drug user trying to stay sober for the year.

It's painful. Thankfully, with the entrance of Athena in our lives, Dad stays busy. He certainly stays busy with her. It's like he's trying to make up for my childhood through Attie.

"Hopefully for a little while at least," Devon says. I can't help but the hear the hope in his voice.

"Hopefully," I repeat back to him.

Mom and Dad agreed to watch Athena while Devon and I went out on a mommy/daddy date. It's hard to figure out a time when the two of us could just unwind and have some alone time.

It doesn't help that Attie has been walking for the past couple of months. She's been getting into all kinds of things. It's just her curiosity. Even at her young age, she's showing signs of being like me and Dad.

The Stark Mansion has since been rebuilt. Seeing as a lot of the cliff was destroyed by the missiles fired by The Mandarin's choppers, the outside doesn't really look like it did before. It's still the modern-looking and windowed thing, though. The inside definitely has gone through a redo. The biggest difference: No more Jarvis. It's all Friday.

"Mom? Dad? Attie?"

"Welcome back, Andie. The Boss and Athena are in the garage," Friday tells me. "Mrs. Stark just went out."

"Thank you, Friday."

I head down the stairs and type in my code in order to be granted access. Though the house might be different, the one thing that has remained the same is the shop.

"Not that one. _That_ one," Dad says, pointing to a lug nut on the ground.

I watch as Athena's little arm reaches towards dad, the lug nut inside her hand. They're working on the tires.

"Mommy!" I'm greeted by my daughter. She runs up to me with a lot more grace than a two-year-old should have.

A normal two-year-old, anyways.

I take immediate notice that she is covered in grease and other car-related goo.

"Hey, Attie baby! Did ya miss me?" I ask her.

"Yes!" She saunters off back to Dad and sits down right next to him.

So much for missing me.

She's been learning things at a pretty quick rate. She's only two, but she seems like she's twice that.

Oh, the genius genes.

"Hey, Dad," I greet him.

"Hey, Andie. I'd hug you, but I got grease all over me."

Sure enough, I look at him and he matches my daughter.

Dad picks up a file and hands it to me. This can't be good. This cannot be good. I'm not like Dad in the fact that I don't like being handed things, I just don't think being handed things by Dad that will lead to something bad.

There's a State Department seal on it.

Now I know this is really bad. If he's working with the government again…

"Sokovian Accords" is the first word I see. This is about the aftermath of Ultron. I sit down at the work bench in the garage and I skim over the file. Dad and Athena continue working on the car. Well, Dad is working on the car. Attie is just picking up random tools and banging them against the ground.

"They're wanting an oversight panel for the Avengers?" I ask him. This in my hand is obviously the Cliff Notes version of something even bigger. This could be as big as a college textbook.

"Yep and I'm rallying for it."

"Do the others know about it yet?" I ask him.

"Not yet, but they will."

"That means you have to go back to New York," I say. "Dad –"

"GO?" Athena asks. "PA-PA NO LEAVE! PA-PA NO LEAVE!" Attie screams. She climbs her way onto Dad's lap and clings herself to him. I can hear the cries building up. She's not much of a crier, but Dad leaving is apparently her kryptonite.

I know what this is like. I've been in her exact shoes. When I was younger and before I knew what Dad did, I'd react to his leaving like this. Exactly this. Instead of Pa-Pa, I'd say "Daddy." He won't listen to her any more than he listened to me.

"Attie," Dad says, trying to pry her off.

I hate to tell him, but it isn't going to be that easy. She's Stark material. She's only two, but when she gets an idea in her head….

There's no stopping her.

I walk over to her and pry her off Dad's body. She begins crying even more hysterically, of course. She and Dad are like peas and carrots.

"Come on, sweetie. Pa-Pa has work to do."

She tucks her head into my neck and continues to cry.

"Pa-Pa leave?"

"Yeah, baby. Pa-pa's going to leave."

Her mostly brown hazel eyes just look at me as she asks, "Why?

"Because he can't stop," I tell her.

I don't look at Dad as I leave the house. He catches up with us while I'm putting Athena in her car seat. She's still a little weepy, but she's going willingly.

"Andie - what? Where are you going?" I hear him ask.

"Home, Dad. You keep wanting to save the world, but what about the one you live in, Dad? Go, stay – it doesn't really matter. You're going to do what you're going to do and I'm going to do what I need to do for my child."

"Andie –"

"Dad, I'm tired. I have to go home and give my daughter a bath and get her to sleep which will probably be difficult. Goodnight, Dad."

I just get into the car and nod to Devon, telling him that I'm ready to get out of here.

I look in the mirror to see Dad in the same spot he was when we got in the car. I feel bad about the way I speak to him sometimes, but I like to think that I'm telling the truth. And I am.

"I didn't know exactly when would be the best time to bring this up," he begins on our drive back to the loft. "but my Dad is building a firm in DC. He wants me there. I could work my own hours..."

We don't really need to worry about money. Better hours are another thing. Devon works a lot, more so than I do. I work at the company and he's a lawyer. Attie is either at work with me or in daycare. Most if the time, Mom is too busy running the company and there is no telling what Dad would do with her. He might build her a Iron Baby suit. If she wasn't already learning at an advanced rate, I'd have her in an academic program for toddlers, but she'd get bored. I know she would.

"That's great, isn't it?" I ask him, thankful for the distraction from Dad's business.

"I guess, but the job would be in DC. It'd be a permanent move."

"Right now, it seems very promising."

"What's going on?"

"It's Dad," I tell him. It's a bit bleak, but I don't know what else to say.

"It usually is," Dev begins. "But what is it this time?"

"He's about to open a huge can of worms," I tell him. "They're wanting to assign a government oversight committee for the Avengers."

"That's a good thing, isn't it? A lot of horrible shi—things have happened. Cities have been destroyed and all that jazz," Devon says, catching himself.

"What if everyone on the team doesn't feel the same way? This could lead to an implosion. This could lead to a civil war among them. That, in itself, could be more destructive than anything else that could happen. Clint could get back in the game to fight his best friend. Banner could get back in to fight against Nat. It would be friend versus friend."

"A true civil war. DC is starting to sound better and better," Devon says.

"Why can't he just stop?" I ask my husband when he puts the car into park in our garage.

He reaches down with one hand and grips mine. "I don't know, babe. I don't know."

I get out of the car and get into the back seat to find that Athena has fallen asleep on the way here.

"Poor baby," I whisper to her as I gently and quietly unbuckle her. I lift her into my arms and secure her against me, still in her sleeping form.

Straight to the crib with this little one.

We walk up the old metal stairs and into the living space of our loft.

After I get her situated in the nursery, I go into the pantry in order to pick out a bottle of wine.

I could use a drink right now.

After I've had a couple of glasses, I find that I'm in need of rest. I go into the bedroom and change into one of Devon's T shirts and climb into bed. I can hear him in the bathroom taking a shower.

The rushing sound of water going through the pipes is the last thing I hear…

Until I hear someone banging against the metal door of the loft.

Who the hell…

"That'd be your mother, Andie," Fiona announces.

It's 3 AM.

In other words, it's too early for this. But it's my mother at the door. Who knows how many times she woke up at 3 AM for me.

I get out of bed, miraculously finding that no one else in the loft has woken up. I open the door to find my mother standing there with a leather bag in each hand.

Oh my god.

My mother has just left my father.

I step aside to allow her in. She drops her bags next to the counter in the kitchen. I get us a pot of coffee going.

"What's going on?" I ask he, setting a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Your father and I are taking a break," she responds.

"A break?" I ask her.

"I don't know what to do, Andie. I honestly don't. He just keeps on and keeps on. After you left, we just fought and argued. It was the most heated it's been in years. I'm tired of it, D. So just very tired of it. He keeps promising and he keeps breaking those promises. He said that after the Mandarin, he was done. He blew up his suits just to build more. You and I have been on his case for long enough."

"Are you saying that you're done, Mom? You going to call lawyers later today?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Andie. A divorce would be messy with the business and all. I don't want that, but I don't want to be married to a ghost, either."

"I don't blame you, Mom. I really don't. Every time he attempts to step up, he ends up flying back out," I tell her, looking into the steaming cup of coffee in front of me instead of my mother's tired and sad blue eyes.

"Right now, he's flying back out to New York or MIT or wherever he's going," she tells me. I don't like the tone that she's got in her voice.

It sounds like she's given up.

I have no say in what she does or what happens in their relationship. I am no longer in their charge. I am not a child that they have to fight for custody of.

"I'm not going to do anything until I can figure what to do. I definitely shouldn't be making decisions in this state of emotional turmoil."

"Probably a good idea," I tell her.

"I'm just going to go settle into the guest room. If he shows up, I don't want to talk to him right now," she tells me.

"Okay," I say. "Stay for as long as you want to," I tell her.

She lays her hand on my cheek before she goes down the small hallway towards the guest bedroom. Sooner or later, this loft will not be big enough for all of us and if Devon and I have another child, it will definitely not be big enough.

DC is starting sound really appealing now. When Dev brought up the idea, it was just merely something to think about. Now, it seems like a viable idea.

It hasn't even been a day since he brought it up. It's only been a few hours.

Sleep won't come to me, so I don't even try.

Lots to think about…

After everything that they – we - have gone through together, the camel's back finally broke. Seeing as I'm not a child and I know exactly what is going on, I don't feel the confusion or the shock that most would probably feel. Instead, I feel like I saw this coming. Don't get me wrong, I don't want my parents to split up, but I can't control it. It's not in my power to make them stay. I know that. I understand that.

Nor is it in my power to make Dad stop being Iron Man.

A girl can dream.

"Andie, your father just pulled into the drive," Fiona tells me.

Wonderful. Instead of letting him in the loft, I meet him down in the garage.

"Is she here?" he asks me as soon as he's out of the Audi.

"I thought you were heading out to wherever you are going?" I ask him, ignoring his question about my mother.

"In a little bit. Is your mother here?" he asks again.

"She is, but she's asleep," I tell him. "Just go, Dad. You won't help anything by being here. She's mad, I'm mad. Just give us space, Dad."

"I know about Dev's possible job in DC," he tells me.

"Of course you do," I reply, brushing my hair back with my fingers.

"He gonna take it?" he asks me.

"Frankly, Dad, it's none of your business," I tell him.

"What's going on?" he asks in a desperate tone of voice.

As much as I hate seeing him like this, I know that he brought it upon himself. We didn't do this. We didn't build those suits. We didn't promise our family a life without Iron Man and then break that promise. After he blew up the suits, I thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn't. Ultron wasn't. I'm sure that whatever fight that breaks out because of these Accords won't be it, either.

"You really wanna know?" I ask him. "You've been blinded by your quest to save the world. So blinded that you failed to see how your world was falling apart around you. Broken promise after broken promise. _Iron Man has ruined this family_. That is what happened," I tell him before I turn and head back up the stairs that lead to my home.

Talking to my father like that in a pair of short cotton shorts and a camisole without a bra didn't seem intimidating, but I don't care. I said what needed to be said. It needed to be said for the last few years.

Iron Man has ruined this family.

Now that I have my own family to think about, I think I need to break away from Iron Man. I think it's time that I took off this heavy crown. I think it's time for me to lose the weight of burden.

I have to let it go.

Granted, I'm a Stark so I'll still have to work at the company, but as for everything else: I'm done. Whether or not we go to DC or not, I'm done.

So Done.

Dev is the first one up in the morning. I didn't sleep at all. I kept the coffee pot full and just sat and stared at the brick wall of the loft. As soon as I hear him enter the room, I just look at him.

"Let's do it."


End file.
